I'll be there
by Luckias
Summary: Être un Stark avait son lot d'avantages, c'est ce que Tony aimait se dire. Sa vie était loin d'être parfaite, pourtant il préférait se répéter que toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécues avaient contribué à le préparer à toutes les sortes de situations possibles et inimaginables. Apparemment, il avait tort. Peter Parker en était le parfait exemple.
1. Chapter 1

**For curious people that do not understand French, be careful, you probably won't be able to read the following chapter ! However, this story also exists in English, you may prefer to read that version instead !**

Hello ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma toute première fanfiction, qui se concentre sur la relation père/fils de Tony et Peter, parce que je suis amoureuse de l'univers de Marvel CinéVerse et que je rêvais depuis longtemps d'écrire à leur sujet. Je compte également traduire cette histoire en anglais, pour ceux que ça intéresse !

Puisque l'action se déroule en Amérique et grâce à la remarque très pertinente que j'ai reçue sur la version anglaise de cette fic, j'ai décidé d'utiliser les unités de mesure américaines ! Mais bon, par souci de compréhension, je mettrai des astérisques à côté des valeurs et indiquerai en fin de chapitre à quoi elles correspondent dans nos unités de mesure pour que vous puissiez imaginer à quoi cela correspond. Si vous avez toutefois de meilleures idées par rapport à ça, je suis tout à fait preneuse !

Bonne lecture ;)

-000-

Être un Stark avait son lot d'avantages, c'est ce que Tony aimait se dire. Il avait hérité des capacités intellectuelles de son père, qui avait fondé la réputation familiale. Il avait eu le droit aux meilleures écoles, bien qu'il n'en eut pas appris grand-chose, et n'avait jamais manqué de rien, si ce n'est d'un peu d'amour paternel.

Iron Man avait lui aussi fait ses preuves, et l'armure lui donnait un sentiment de liberté irremplaçable, lui procurant surtout une source d'occupation et de réconfort quand les cauchemars devenaient trop récurrents ou que les problèmes qui faisaient maintenant partie de sa vie quotidienne devenaient un peu trop encombrants.

Alors, certes, il y avait la presse guettant le moindre faux pas, les tentatives (souvent maladroites) de kidnapping ou d'assassinat, les trahisons, les déceptions, en bref tous les désavantages qu'amenaient la célébrité et le statut de super-héro. Il y avait eu l'Afghanistan, Obadiah, Hammer, le Mandarin, Ultron, les Accords de Sokovie, Ross, la guerre. Il avait pensé avoir retrouvé des amis, une famille, pour ensuite les perdre parce qu'il était incapable de garder des relations saines avec ceux qui l'entouraient il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tout faire rater. La vie d'un Stark était loin d'être parfaite.

Pourtant, Tony préférait se répéter, dans une maigre tentative de se convaincre lui-même, que toutes ces aventures avaient contribué à le préparer à toutes les sortes de situations possibles et inimaginables, et qu'il pouvait, dans tous les cas, garder le contrôle sur ce qu'il se passait.

Apparemment, il avait tort. Jamais il n'aurait pensé devoir ajouter « S'occuper d'un adolescent malade » à sa liste de compétences.

La soirée avait pourtant commencé normalement. Comme chaque vendredi, en fin d'après-midi, Peter Parker devait le rejoindre au complexe qui avait auparavant servi de base aux Avengers, et dans lequel Tony habitait depuis leur dissolution. C'était May Parker qui avait proposé (ou plutôt imposé) ce rendez-vous hebdomadaire après avoir découvert l'activité extra-scolaire de son neveu (bon sang, le gamin était une vraie calamité quand il s'agissait de garder un secret). Il était censé l'aider à s'entraîner, améliorer son costume et lui enseigner les dangers que la vie de super-héro provoquait. Peter n'était certainement plus un néophyte, mais il était encore loin d'avoir toutes les bases, et de toute façon jamais Tony n'aurait osé protester la décision de sa tante. Cette femme pouvait se révéler terrifiante.

Le garçon était arrivé vers dix-sept heures avec Happy, et le milliardaire avait assimilé ses yeux brillants et son silence inhabituel à l'excitation et l'engouement que Peter éprouvait lors de ses visites. Privilégiant la pratique à la théorie, Tony préférait de loin emmener son protégé dans la salle d'entraînement, dans laquelle les deux s'enfermaient parfois pendant plusieurs heures, perdant la notion du temps face aux différentes épreuves qu'ils s'imposaient et aux défis qu'ils se lançaient mutuellement (bien que ce fut presque toujours Peter qui gagnât). Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception, et Tony se dirigea, avec un enjouement qu'il aurait dénié si on le lui avait fait remarqué, vers leur salle de sport. Cette dernière était vaste, plus grande que l'appartement des Parker, et possédait même une salle de bain, un coin cuisine et une aire de repos, meublée par des fauteuils et des canapés luxueux.

C'est après quelques minute de pratique qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peter avait beau faire des cabrioles, sauter aussi haut et courir aussi vite que d'habitude, il s'essoufflait visiblement bien plus rapidement, et son teint avait considérablement pâli. Après avoir couru sur un tapis roulant adapté à ses capacités surhumaines, le jeune homme s'affairait à soulever des poids de quelques dizaines de kilogrammes, ce qu'il faisait d'ordinaire sans aucune difficulté.

« Tout va bien, Collants ? l'interpella-t-il. On dirait que tu fatigues.

– Oui, monsieur Stark ! J'ai… j'ai un point de côté. D'ailleurs, vous.. vous n'auriez pas changé les poids, par hasard ? Ils sont… plus lourds, j'ai l'impression. »

L'adolescent avait, malgré son affirmation, répondu en haletant et sa tentative de changement de sujet était loin d'être discrète. Ils continuèrent pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'au moment où Peter, en sueur, vacilla en tentant de se relever. Tony leva les yeux aux ciel, soupirant intérieurement à sa piètre capacité à mentir, et annonça :

« D'accord, un quart d'heure de pause. Va t'asseoir sur le canapé là-bas, je vais chercher de quoi nous désaltérer. Non négociable. » ajouta-t-il en voyant que Peter s'apprêtait à protester.

Ce dernier obéit, hochant la tête doucement, et s'affala sur les coussins avec soulagement. Il ferma les yeux, et Tony en profita pour se retourner et aller chercher deux bouteilles d'eau fraîche dans le réfrigérateur de la salle. Il revint à peine une minute plus tard, et pourtant le garçon était presque déjà assoupi. Quand son mentor s'assit à ses côtés, il ouvrit ses yeux noisette, qui avaient un éclat inhabituel, cligna plusieurs fois en l'observant avec confusion, ne l'ayant apparemment pas entendu arriver, et accepta d'une main tremblante la bouteille d'eau que le plus vieux lui tendait.

« Hey, croassa-t-il d'une voix bien plus faible que quelques minutes plus tôt, et avala quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche.

– Hey toi-même, petit, rétorqua le mécanicien. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Même un fantôme aurait meilleure mine que toi.

– Vraiment, M'sieur Stark, ça va. Je crois que j'ai juste attrapé un rhume, et maintenant que l'adrénaline est retombée, je me sens un peu fatigué.

– Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas resté chez toi ? Ça m'étonnerait que ta tante t'ait laissé venir ici en ayant conscience de ton état.

– Je me sentais mieux tout à l'heure, répondit Peter en haussant les épaules. Et je ne voulais pas manquer l'entraînement.

– Ah, oui, parce que tomber dans les pommes fait partie de ton entraînement, autant pour moi, » railla l'inventeur.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse mais ressentit une certaine satisfaction en apercevant les joues de son protégé se colorer d'un rouge écarlate, avant de se renfrogner lorsqu'il comprit que ce n'était peut-être pas seulement dû à l'embarras.

« F.R.I.D.A.Y ? Tu peux me donner ses symptômes ? demanda Tony.

– Tout de suite, monsieur, répondit l'intelligence artificielle d'une voix fluide et détachée. Il semblerait que Monsieur Parker souffre d'une légère tachycardie et sa température corporelle s'élève désormais à 101.3 degrés Fahrenheit*. Des frissons, des maux de gorge et de tête sont également fort probables. Ces symptômes correspondent à ceux d'un état grippal. Voulez-vous que je contacte un médecin ? »

Peter parut aussi troublé que Tony en apprenant son état.

«Mais je n'avais pas de fièvre ce matin...

– Qu'est-ce que tu nous conseillerais ? On peut peut-être se débrouiller seuls.

– Il est conseillé de prendre du repos et de s'hydrater régulièrement. Il serait préférable de faire appel à un médecin afin qu'il confirme les symptômes et puisse optimiser la guérison. Les antibiotiques n'auront que peu d'effet sur votre organisme à cause de votre métabolisme surhumain. Veuillez ne pas en ingérer tant que vous n'aurez pas reçu d'avis médical de la part d'un professionnel, Monsieur Parker.

– Compris, F.R.I, acquiesça le concerné d'une voix râpeuse.

– Est-ce qu'un médecin serait disponible tout de suite ? reprit le milliardaire. Une personne de confiance qui soit bien entendu tenue au secret médical par rapport à Peter.

– La doctoresse Helen Cho se trouve actuellement dans le complexe et affirme pouvoir se rendre ici immédiatement.

– Parfait. Fais-la venir.

– Entendu, Monsieur. »

Tony était complètement perdu quant à ce qu'il devait faire en attendant l'arrivée de Cho Devait-il faire allonger Peter ? L'empêcher de s'endormir ? Le faire manger ? Il jeta un coup d'œil au malade, qui paraissait profondément mal à l'aise. Il eut l'impression de comprendre pourquoi.

« Helen Cho est une scientifique et physicienne de génie, expliqua-t-il, se voulant rassurant. Elle a soigné les Avengers à plusieurs reprises, je doute qu'une grippe, même chez une super-araignée, l'étonne plus que cela. Elle est déjà au courant à propos de tes pouvoirs, je lui fais confiance. Tu peux lui faire confiance. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Et tout le monde savait que, aujourd'hui, les personnes à qui il faisait entièrement confiance pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de ses mains. Peter rougit davantage, cette fois clairement par embarras. Il toussa un peu avant de répondre faiblement :

« Je sais, Monsieur Stark, c'est juste que… je suis désolé de vous embêter avec tout ça, d'accord ? Je veux dire, c'est stupide parce que je dev-

– Laisse-moi t'interrompre tout de suite, Peter, parce qu'on dirait bien que la fièvre te fait dérailler. Qui ne tombe jamais malade ? Tout le monde tombe malade. Je suis sur que même Captain America tombe malade. Bon, en fait je n'en sais rien, avec cette histoire de sérum, mais tu vois l'idée. Il n'y a rien de stupide.

– Mais on était censé s'entraîner ! C'est la condition que Tante May m'avait imposée pour que je puisse continuer à être Spider-Man pendant mon temps libre ! En plus, je n'ai pas-

– On peut toujours faire une autre forme d'entraînement. Après tout, il n'y a pas que le physique qui compte, » fit Tony avec un clin d'œil, se tapotant la tempe d'un doigt.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, ce qui se transforma rapidement en toux sèche. Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand un bruit de porte s'ouvrant se fit entendre, et les deux super-héros se retournèrent pour apercevoir Helen Cho qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de sport. Elle les salua en souriant :

« Bonjour, Stark. J'ai cru comprendre que j'avais un nouveau patient ? »

Elle se tourna vers l'adolescent, qui lui adressa un « Bonjour » timide, et ajouta à son intention :

« Voyons voir ça. Peter, c'est ça ? Peux-tu me décrire comment tu te sens ? F.R.I.D.A.Y m'a déjà décrit la situation, mais j'aimerais l'entendre à nouveau.

– Euh, écoutez, c'est vraiment très gentil, mais je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi... » chuchota Peter d'un air horrifié.

La doctoresse resta muette pendant quelques secondes, clignant des yeux rapidement comme si elle essayait de dissiper la soudaine confusion qu'elle ressentait, puis se tourna vers Tony qui, une fois le choc passé, avait grand mal à garder son sérieux. Il s'esclaffa, puis inspira profondément, et une fois qu'il fut sûr que sa voix ne trahirait pas son envie de rire, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Peter et le regarda dans les yeux :

« Dis-moi, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te demander de payer cette consultation ? Cho est mon employée. Elle est payée, donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça.

– Très bien payée, renchérit Helen. Rassuré ?

– Ou-oui, bégaya-t-il. Désolé.

L'écarlate avait fait son grand retour sur le visage du jeune, qui commençait à souvent arborer cette couleur. Il fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux, puis jeta un coup d'œil à son mentor et annonça d'une voix rauque et mal assurée :

« En fait, ce matin j'allais assez bien, j'avais juste un peu mal à la gorge et le nez qui coulait, et puis ça c'est empiré dans la journée. J'ai mal à la tête, mais juste un peu, j'ai des courbatures. Et je tousse, ajouta-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

– Tu as froid ? Chaud ? Tu as mal autre part ? s'enquérit Tony.

– Tony, le rabroua gentiment la doctoresse.

– Désolé. C'est vous la pro. Je me tais. »

Peter jugea bon d'intervenir et déclara que non, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir mal autre part, et qu'il alternait entre chaud et froid. Helen lui palpa la gorge au niveau des amygdales pour détecter une éventuelle infection, prit sa température et son pouls, écouta sa respiration et lui demanda de tousser. Après quelques minutes d'examen, elle rangea son matériel et annonça :

« F.R.I.D.A.Y a vu juste, cela ressemble fortement à un état grippal. Pas que cela soit étonnant, » rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire connaisseur à l'intention de Tony avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de répliquer.

Le milliardaire haussa les épaules, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Il demanda :

« Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Il y a des médicaments pour le soulager ?

– Étant donné le métabolisme de Peter, rien ne sera efficace, expliqua Cho. Un état grippal ne dure que quelques jours, la meilleure chose à faire est donc de prendre beaucoup de repos et de boire et manger régulièrement pour reprendre des forces. Un simple bouillon peut suffire si tu n'as pas faim, Peter.

– Merci, Helen, soupira Tony.

– À votre service, Stark. Je vais vous laisser, il me reste du travail à faire, mais n'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez besoin de moi.

– Merci, madame, énonça doucement Peter.

Il reçut un sourire chaleureux en retour et la doctoresse sortit de la salle d'entraînement. Un silence confortable s'installa dans la pièce pendant quelques secondes, puis les deux super-héros s'échangèrent simultanément un regard inquiet lorsqu'ils se souvinrent d'un détail assez important.

May.

« Elle va s'inquiéter si elle me voit comme ça, déclara Peter bien que Tony soit déjà conscient de ce fait.

– Je sais. On peut toujours l'appeler pour lui dire la vérité et lui expliquer qu'il serait mieux que tu restes dormir ici ce soir. Voire le week-end entier.

– Que… que je dorme ici ?

– Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de rentrer chez toi dans cet état là ? F.R.I.D.A.Y et Helen l'ont dit, aucun médicament ne sera assez efficace pour te soulager, et si ton état empire tu seras bien mieux pris en charge ici.

– Monsieur Stark, vraiment, c'est pas la peine de faire tout ça pour moi ! Je veux dire, j'ai déjà été malade avant, et May était inquiète évidemment, mais on s'en est toujours sorti et -Peter s'interrompit pour tousser- et je suis sûr que ça devrait aller. »

Sa voix était cassée, son front couvert de sueur, ses yeux étaient toujours brillant (mais à présent Tony était sûr de la cause) et il était essoufflé alors qu'il venait seulement de parler. Tony leva un sourcil dubitatif.

« Tu as déjà été malade après avoir obtenu tes pouvoirs ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, avoua l'adolescent en rougissant.

– Dans ce cas, tu restes ici. Je vais appeler ta tante. »

Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Bonne chance pour la convaincre, alors.

– Ne doute pas de mes capacités de persuasion, gamin.

– Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel, M'sieur Stark.

– Serait-ce du sarcasme ? Fais attention à toi, je peux tout à fait remplacer la prochaine séance d'entraînement par un cours intensif sur la législation. Qui sait, Spider-Man pourrait très bien se découvrir un avenir dans la sécurité routière. C'est important, après tout.

– Très drôle, Monsieur Stark, bouda l'adolescent, avec néanmoins un sourire en coin qui illuminait son visage. Hilarant. »

– Je sais, c'est l'un de mes principaux atouts. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai une importante mission à accomplir. Essaye de dormir un peu en attendant.

– D'accord. »

Tony se leva du canapé, et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte, jetant un dernier regard à Peter avant de sortir, et referma la porte avec douceur lorsqu'il vit que son protégé s'était allongé et avait fermé les yeux.

« F.R.I.D.A.Y, murmura le milliardaire, préviens moi si l'état de Peter évolue.

– Entendu, Monsieur. »

Il s'éloigna encore davantage de la salle, arrivant dans l'un des vastes salons du complexes, et s'assit dans un fauteuil tout en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche. Il soupira en fixant longuement le nom et numéro de téléphone de May Parker.

Il pria pour qu'elle soit de bonne humeur et appuya sur le bouton « Appeler ».

000

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, lorsque Tony revint à la salle dans laquelle il avait laissé Peter, il était toujours abasourdi de la facilité qu'il avait eu à convaincre la tante du jeune homme de laisser ce dernier passer la nuit au complexe. Bien sûr, elle avait été affolée lors des deux premières minutes de conversation, craignant le pire, mais elle s'était rapidement calmée et avait laissé Tony s'expliquer il fallait dire que la pauvre femme ne recevait pas souvent d'appels de Stark en personne.

Il devait avouer que, pour une fois, le fait qu'elle soit au courant des pouvoirs de Peter avait facilité les choses. Elle avait immédiatement compris que, sans la possibilité d'utiliser des médicaments, Peter pourrait bien mieux se soigner au complexe, entouré par le meilleur personnel. May avait ainsi accepté que Peter passe le week-end avec lui, mais avait toutefois imposé deux conditions (et, bien évidemment, n'avait laissé aucune place à la négociation le contraire aurait étonné Tony) : Peter et lui devait lui donner des nouvelles au moins trois fois par jour, recevraient sa visite le samedi matin et dimanche après-midi. Il avait aisément agréé, sachant que toute protestation aurait fini par se retourner contre lui.

Le quadragénaire ouvrit la porte, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Il s'approcha du canapé où il avait laissé l'adolescent le plus silencieusement possible, pour le découvrir endormi, recroquevillé sur lui-même et le visage perlé de sueur, respirant bruyamment et inconscient du retour de son mentor.

« La température corporelle de Monsieur Parker est montée à 102 degrés Fahrenheit pendant votre conversation téléphonique, » annonça de manière presque inaudible l'intelligence artificielle, qui avait anticipé la question de son créateur. Ce dernier retint un soupir, de peur de réveiller Peter, et s'éloigna à nouveau.

« F.R.I.D.A.Y ? demanda discrètement l'inventeur lorsqu'il eut pris quelques mètres de distance. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Le réveiller ?

– Il serait préférable de le laisser dormir, Monsieur. Vous pouvez cependant lui apporter une couverture et un oreiller. Des armoires en contiennent dans le salon au nord-ouest du complexe. Voulez-vous que je vous en fasse apporter ?

– Je vais y aller moi-même. Merci, F.R.I.D.A.Y.

– À votre service, Monsieur, répondit affectueusement la voix robotique. »

Tony secoua la tête en s'esclaffant, se demandant pourquoi son intelligence artificielle faisait preuve d'autant d'empathie, et se laissa guider vers les placards recherchés. Il y prit deux couvertures et un oreiller qu'il coinça avec difficulté sous ses bras, puis s'en retourna vers le malade. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé. Le mécanicien en profita pour le recouvrir avec douceur des deux couvertures duveteuses et moelleuses, et glissa avec précaution un oreiller sous sa tête en la soulevant légèrement. Peter n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais soupira d'aise et se retourna en agrippant l'une des couvertures dans ses bras, comme s'il la câlinait.

À cette vue, une étrange sensation, quoique agréable, se fit connaître dans le creux de l'estomac de Tony. Il ne put résister, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, à l'envie de poser la main sur le front de son apprenti. Il s'agenouilla près de lui, passa tendrement ses doigts dans les boucles brunes du jeune, et essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front, se renfrognant en s'apercevant de la chaleur anormale qui en émanait.

Secouant la tête, il se releva et s'installa dans un fauteuil à proximité.

« F.R.I.D.A.Y, préviens moi s'il se réveille ou si son état empire.

– Compris. »

Il tenta se travailler quelques minutes sur son téléphone portable avant d'abandonner l'idée, préférant diriger son attention sous la silhouette endormie et ensevelie sous les épaisses couvertures. Il éteignit son mobile et se concentra sur la respiration désormais régulière qui s'échappait des draps, et s'amusa à compter les expirations qu'il entendait.

Il ne parvint même pas à cinquante.

000

« Monsieur Parker commence à montrer des signes d'éveil, » annonça doucement F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Tony ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La salle était plongée dans la pénombre, Peter se trouvait toujours allongé sur le canapé et les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre étaient ceux de leurs respirations.

« Je me suis endormi ?

\- Il semblerait, Monsieur, répondit l'intelligence artificielle. »

Il cligna plusieurs fois, dans le but d'éclaircir son esprit. Alors ça, c'était une première. Non seulement il s'endormait alors qu'il était censé veiller sur Peter, mais de plus il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler de la dernière fois où il s'était senti aussi reposé après avoir dormi. Aucun cauchemar n'était venu le hanter.

« Quelle heure ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Peut-être qu'il aurait à changer de mobilier afin de ne pas reproduire la même erreur. Ou peut-être qu'il valait mieux remplacer son lit par ce fauteuil, qui semblait également remplir le rôle d'attrape-rêves.

« Il est actuellement vingt et une heures et trente-six minutes. Votre sieste a duré environ quatre heures et semble vous avoir été bénéfique, Monsieur, » déclara F.R.I.D.A.Y d'un ton amusé.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis se tourna vers Peter, qui commençait en effet à s'agiter. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux, encore mal réveillé, et dirigea son regard vers son mentor.

« M'sieur Stark ? énonça-t-il avec difficulté.

– Comment tu te sens ? Tu as dormi environ quatre heures. »

Il omit volontairement de préciser que lui aussi s'était endormi. L'adolescent avait beau avoir une fièvre de cheval, il était tout à fait capable de s'imaginer que le quadragénaire l'avait trouvé ennuyeux et s'était assoupi. Peter fit une moue.

« J'ai connu mieux. J'ai chaud, fit-il.

– C'est sûrement la fièvre, alors reste couvert malgré tout, » rétorqua posément Tony en posant sa main sur le front du plus jeune.

Il n'eut pas besoin de demander à F.R.I.D.A.Y pour comprendre que sa fièvre avait encore augmentée. Il poussa un soupir contrarié.

« F.R.I.D.A.Y, on ne peut vraiment pas lui donner un médicament qui ferait baisser sa fièvre ? questionna Tony. Sa fièvre a encore augmenté.

– La doctoresse Cho a été formelle, Monsieur. Rien ne serait efficace.

– Désolé, » pipa le malade, la voix toujours aussi enrouée.

Il avait l'air penaud, comme s'il se sentait coupable de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et qu'il semblait croire imposer à Tony. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

– Et pourquoi donc ? Il me semble qu'on a déjà eu cette conversation.

– Mon organisme complique tout et… et je vous fais perdre votre temps qu'alors vous avez sûrement tout un tas de choses super-importantes à faire parce que…, il s'interrompit pour tousser. Parce que vous êtes toujours méga-occupé, et que vous devriez être en train de travailler ou de vous reposer, parce que je suis sûr que vous ne vous reposez pas assez, et à la place… à la place vous êtes en train de vous occuper d'un adolescent malade qui n'est même pas capable de s'occuper de lui-même tout seul, parce que même avant cette morsure d'araignée c'est May qui devait prendre soin de moi quand je n'allais pas bien et-

– Respire, gamin, l'interrompit paisiblement Tony. Tu as quinze ans et-

– Seize, protesta faiblement Peter.

– Seize ans alors c'est normal que l'on s'occupe encore de toi quand tu n'es pas en forme. Et je suis certain de t'avoir déjà dit que tout le monde avait le droit de tomber malade. Quant à moi, je ne suis d'ordinaire sûrement pas en train de dormir à cette heure, la plupart du temps je bricole dans mon atelier, et ça change de la routine je déteste quand ma vie est trop prévisible.

– Mais-

– Pas de mais qui tienne.

– Monsieur Stark, je-

– J'ai dit non. Tu veux que donne à manger moi-même, comme quand on nourrit les jeunes enfants ? Je peux même te faire l'avion si tu veux. »

Peter baissa la tête avec une grimace, ravalant ses protestations et rougissant furieusement.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, ricana le mécanicien. F.R.I.D.A.Y ? Il y a quelque chose de convenable à manger dans le frigo ?

– J'ai fait apporter du bouillon de poulet pendant que Monsieur Parker se reposait, répondit l'intéressée qui, au grand plaisir de son créateur, n'avait pas précisé que Tony était lui aussi en train de dormir. Vous n'avez plus qu'à le faire réchauffer au micro-ondes.

– Parfait. Peter, reste allongé, je reviens tout de suite. »

Il se leva et en profita pour s'étirer, ses muscles encore raides après ce sommeil imprévu il commençait à se faire trop vieux pour pouvoir dormir confortablement dans un fauteuil ou un canapé. Ses cheveux clairsemés de mèches argentées le lui rappelaient constamment, bien que plusieurs d'entre elles avaient sûrement été causées par le stress que lui procurait tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin son métier de super-héro.

Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur, et y aperçut un bol de bouillon fermé hermétiquement, ainsi que quelques sandwiches et de nouvelles bouteilles d'eau qui ne n'y trouvait pas quelques heures auparavant.

« J'ai également fait apporter de quoi manger pour vous, Monsieur, intervint aisément l'intelligence artificielle.

– Je vois. Il y en a pour Peter, aussi ?

– Oui, mais Monsieur Parker risque de ne pas avoir faim. Il ne faut pas le forcer à trop manger, il devrait cependant pouvoir ingérer le bouillon sans que cela ne lui donne des nausées.

– Hum. »

Il sortit une bouteille d'eau et deux sandwiches, qu'il posa sur une table derrière lui, puis le bouillon, qu'il déposa dans le micro-ondes. Il le referma, et effleura les différents boutons du doigt, hésitant sur les réglages à faire. S'il ne faisait pas chauffer assez longtemps ou assez fort, la soupe allait être froide, et se connaissant il finirait par faire chauffer trop fort. Il était mécanicien, pas cuisinier ! Se brûler la langue ne le dérangeait plus, il l'avait fait suffisamment de fois avec son café pour y être habitué, mais il n'avait pas pour autant envie de faire la même chose à l'adolescent qui l'attendait silencieusement.

« Une minute à la puissance maximale devrait permettre de chauffer la soupe à une température idéale pour la consommation, le guida F.R.I.D.A.Y avec une nouvelle fois de l'amusement perceptible dans sa voix.

– Tu es un génie, F.R.I, répondit Tony en suivant les instructions qu'il venait de recevoir.

– Heureuse de pouvoir combler vos expectations, Monsieur. »

Ses lèvres tressaillirent, trahissant l'ombre d'un sourire, et attendit que le « ding ! » retentisse pour récupérer le récipient et les vivres posés sur la table puis revint près de Peter. Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, mais ne parvint pas à se remémorer quoi. Il décida de mettre cette pensée de côté pour quelques temps.

« Tu as faim ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Mais le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête, l'air désolé.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir avaler quoique ce soit, Monsieur Stark. J'ai mal au cœur, désolé.

– Il va falloir que tu te forces un peu, petit. Et par pitié, arrête de t'excuser. Essaye au moins de finir le bouillon.

– Dés.. D'accord, je veux dire. Je vais essayer.

– Bien. »

Tony lui tendit le bol, et s'assit dans le fauteuil dans lequel il s'était endormi, bien décidé à ne pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois. Puis il se rappela ce qu'il avait oublié.

« Une cuillère, marmonna-t-il. Suis-je bête. »

Il se remit debout, et jeta un regard à Peter.

« À moins que tu ne préfères une paille ?

– Tout me convient, monsieur, » assura le garçon avec un petit sourire, qui redonna de l'éclat à son visage pâle et baigné de transpiration.

Il se dépêcha d'aller chercher une cuillère pour le lui donner, et se rassit à nouveau dans son fauteuil un laissant un grognement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il dévora un sandwich, un peu étonné de ne pas s'être rendu compte plus tôt qu'il avait aussi faim, tout en vérifiant que Peter parvenait bien à avaler le liquide fumant. Il avait l'air de prendre son temps, buvant de petites gorgées comme s'il avait peur que son estomac ne supporte pas le breuvage.

« Ça fait du bien ? » le questionna Tony.

Il reçut un hochement de tête en réponse, et sentit l'inquiétude lui ronger l'estomac en songeant au fait que c'était probablement la première fois que Peter était aussi silencieux avec lui. Ses bavardages commençaient à lui manquer. Le malade tendit son bras et posa son bol dorénavant vide sur une table basse à côté de lui. Il sourit.

« Merci, je me sens mieux, fit-il d'un ton reconnaissant sans pour autant être convaincant.

– Je t'en prie, répondit le milliardaire avec un rictus amusé, remercie plutôt F.R.I.D.A.Y, je n'ai quasiment rien fait.

– Merci, F.R.I.D.A.Y !

– À votre service, Monsieur Parker. Pourrais-je vous suggérer de prendre une douche ?

– Elle a raison. Tu te sentiras sûrement plus frais, ce sera plus agréable pour dormir, renchérit Tony.

– Ça ne vous dérange pas ? D'accord, d'accord, ajouta Peter précipitamment lorsqu'il le vit lever les yeux au ciel. Je veux bien, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Il se leva avec lenteur et précaution, Tony prêt à bondir dans le cas où il tituberait, et s'approcha de la salle de bain avant de se retourner vers son mentor. Ce dernier, un sourire en coin, lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

– Il y a des affaires de rechange dans l'armoire, et il y a des serviettes et du savon.

– Merci, fit Peter en esquissant un sourire gêné.

Il referma la porte de la salle de bain, et le quadragénaire laissa échapper un soupir dont il n'avait pas eu conscience jusqu'à présent. Il s'appuya contre le mur, guettant le moindre bruit qui lui signalerait un problème il faisait largement confiance à F.R.I.D.A.Y, mais préférait s'assurer de lui-même que le malade ne ferait pas preuve de maladresse à cause de son état. Ou de sa malchance habituelle. Il entendit l'eau se mettre à couler, puis s'interrompre, puis se remettre à couler. Le flot s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, et le silence tomba dans la salle de sport. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, et le mécanicien s'attendait voir l'adolescent sortir à tout moment lorsqu'il entendit un glapissement, suivi d'un bruit sourd.

Il se précipita, le cœur palpitant, à l'intérieur et découvrit Peter assis au sol, l'air un peu sonné.

« J'ai glissé, » lui expliqua-t-il.

Ce gamin-araignée allait lui donner bien plus de cheveux blancs que le fiasco des Avengers et des Accords de Sokovie.

000

– Quelle heure est-il ?

– Presque vingt-deux heures.

– Oh.

– Tu l'as dit.

– D'habitude, hésita Peter, je suis en train de patrouiller à cette heure.

– Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser sortir ?

– Non non, mais c'est juste que… et si quelqu'un avait besoin de moi ? »

L'inventeur resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, fixant étrangement son protégé, qui devint rapidement mal à l'aise et essuya son front mouillé.

– Désolé, oubliez ça, Monsieur Stark, » bafouilla-t-il, gêné.

Tony pencha légèrement la tête, et sentit un sourire inhabituel quoique sincère s'étirer sur son visage, ce sembla déstabiliser le jeune, mais ne parut pas lui déplaire pour autant.

« Et cela te rassurerait, l'interrogea brusquement Tony, si j'envoyais mon armure faire un tour pour vérifier que tout va bien ? »

Il n'entendit pas de réponse verbale, mais les yeux de Peter s'écarquillèrent de façon presque comique, un large sourire éclaira aussitôt son faciès, et il secoua la tête pour accepter si frénétiquement que le mécanicien craignit pendant quelques instants qu'il se fisse mal.

« Ce serait… ce serait génial, Monsieur Stark, s'exprima-t-il avec excitation. Merci, merci beaucoup. Je vous revaudrai ça.

\- J'espère bien, lui répondit l'auto-déclamé philanthrope avec un clin d'œil. Calme-toi donc, et va dormir. Tu veux que je te prépare une chambre ? Il y en a de disponibles. Je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes d'épuisement en rentrant chez toi, ta tante me tuerait et tu le sais très bien. »

Peter pouffa, probablement en s'imaginant la scène, mais secoua la tête et se rallongea sur le canapé où il avait dormi plus tôt pour caler sa tête sur l'oreiller et remonter les couvertures jusqu'au niveau de son cou.

– J'aime bien ce canapé. Il est confortable, même plus confortable que mon lit, pour de vrai. Vous n'avez pas besoin de préparer une chambre juste pour moi.

– Rappelle-moi de t'acheter une nouvelle literie quand tu seras guéri. Et, d'accord pour dormir ici ce soir, mais c'est uniquement parce que tu es déjà couché et que je n'ai pas envie que tu te relèves à nouveau. Demain, tu dors dans un vrai lit.

– D'accord, Monsieur Stark, concéda Peter en riant. Vous devriez vous reposez aussi, vous savez. Sinon vous aussi vous allez finir par tomber malade.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Collants, le rassura Tony.

– Pourtant il faut bien que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour vous, parce que je n'ai pas l'impression que grand monde le fasse» marmonna l'adolescent, probablement plus pour lui-même qu'à l'intention de l'adulte.

La même sensation qu'il avait connu lorsqu'il avait vu Peter endormi se fit connaître à nouveau, douce, agréable, et qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Il inspira profondément, ne pouvant chasser le sourire presque béat de son expression.

« Bonne nuit, Monsieur Stark.

– Bonne nuit, Peter. »

000

Lorsque May Parker se présenta au complexe le lendemain matin, elle fut guidée par une intelligence artificielle à la voix très douce qui lui annonça que Tony et Peter étaient tous les deux profondément endormis. Elle alla tout de même les voir, et grava dans son cœur et son âme la scène qu'elle vit de ses propres yeux.

Le milliardaire avait rapproché son fauteuil de Peter autant que possible, sa tête dodelinait, et sa main reposait sur les cheveux de son neveu. Ce dernier avait toujours le visage pâle et perlé de sueur, mais semblait dormir d'un sommeil paisible. May demanda à F.R.I.D.A.Y de prendre une photo.

Être un Stark avait son lot d'avantages, c'est ce que Tony aimait se dire. Mais avoir Peter Parker dans sa vie était définitivement un plus.

-000-

101,3 degrés Fahrenheit correspondent à 38,5 degrés Celsius, et 102 degrés Fahrenheit à 38,9 degrés Celsius environ ;)

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes, si vous en voyez, dites-le moi ! J'espère surtout que cela vous aura plu j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis, et suis tout à fait ouverte aux critiques et conseils, on ne s'améliore jamais assez !

À très vite pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en un temps record ! Je crois que j'ai été super motivée par le retour positif que j'ai eu de cette histoire, que ce soit en français ou en anglais. J'espère donc ne pas avoir été trop hâtive, je préfère la qualité à la rapidité mais il m'est parfois difficile de m'arrêter quand je m'emballe !**

 **Je voulais remercier Aiiwa, Jotunn-Ray, canadianftm, p'tite kissy, Midnight21, maya90 et Chocolate25 pour avoir ajouté I'll be there à leur liste d'alerte et/ou d'histoires favorites ! Vous êtes géniaux !**

 **Également un énorme, gigantesque merci à Chocolate25 et Guest ! Vos reviews ont été les toutes premières que j'ai jamais reçues, et j'étais tellement heureuse de les lire, les relire encore et encore que j'avais envie de publier ce chapitre au plus vite pour vous faire plaisir.**

 **To the guest that kindly wrote a review : Thank you so much ! And, please, don't be sorry because you didn't write in French ! You took time to write me, and you can't imagine how happy I was to read your review ! I hope you'll like this chapter !**

 **Petit détail qui me semble évident mais que je préfère préciser pour éviter tout problème : Les personnages de Marvel ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser avec mon imagination !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

-000-

Être un Stark avait son lot d'avantages, c'est ce dont Tony essayait de se rappeler lorsqu'il tentait de se remonter le moral.

Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans une sorte de spirale infernale depuis quelques jours. Ses siestes avec Peter lui semblaient bien loin, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sans revoir le corps inerte de Yinsen, le vaisseau immense et lugubre des Chitauri dans ce vide étouffant, ou le bouclier de Captain America abandonné à ses côtés alors qu'il était persuadé qu'il allait mourir gelé. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait pu provoquer le retour de cauchemars aussi violents et aussi fréquents.

Enfin si, il le savait. Il essayait juste de l'oublier pour le bien de sa santé mentale.

Ce n'était pas Ross, non. Ce clown avait beau le harceler et l'appeler plusieurs fois par jour pour exiger des informations sur les Avengers fugitifs, il demeurait -pour l'instant- inoffensif à ses yeux.

Ce n'était pas non plus un problème avec Stark Industries. Pepper était toujours aux commandes, et elle se débrouillait merveilleusement bien. Elle méritait bien plus que lui le poste de présidente. Les ventes s'envolaient, la popularité ne cessait de monter, les concurrents ne faisaient pas le poids, bref, tout allait bien.

Non, ce qu'il essayait désespérément d'oublier, c'était la vision fugace de Steve Rogers qu'il avait eu dans la rue, environ une semaine auparavant. Ici. À New York.

Il était en train d'arpenter les rayons d'un supermarché, déguisé et dévorant un muffin, parce qu'il avait ressenti le brusque besoin de prendre l'air et de marcher un peu, quand il l'avait vu. Lui aussi l'avait vu. La scène en elle-même, s'il n'y avait pas derrière les événements qui avaient menés à ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui, aurait pu être comique. Les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés face à face, bouche béante et figé de stupeur. Ils portaient, ironiquement, le même déguisement : un large sweat-shirt à capuche et des lunettes de soleil ridiculement grandes. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'ils s'étaient reconnus aussi rapidement. Ils étaient restés immobiles, guettant le moindre geste de la part de l'autre. Puis Tony avait inspiré profondément, et s'était forcé à lui faire un signe de la main pour le saluer avant de se retourner vers les rayons pour continuer ses achats aléatoires. Des framboises par ci, de la colle extra-forte par là et il s'était presque précipité à l'extérieur, retournant s'enfermer dans son atelier le cœur battant.

Steve Rogers était à New York. Et il n'avait pas manqué les expressions de peur et d'incertitude qui étaient passées sur le visage de son ancien ami. S'il était là, cela signifiait peut-être que les autres étaient avec lui. James Barnes, Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton, et Scott Lang. Oui, il connaissait son nom à lui aussi, parce qu'il avait mis un point d'honneur à se renseigner sur toutes les personnes à qui il avait compliqué l'existence (et encore, c'était un euphémisme). Ce Lang avait une petite fille, et il en était séparé, par sa faute.

Tout était de sa faute.

Tony se leva brusquement du tabouret sur lequel il bricolait et ruminait depuis quelques heures. Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, et sa respiration était tellement irrégulière qu'elle en était douloureuse, bloquée par la boule dans sa gorge.

« Monsieur, l'avertit F.R.I.D.A.Y, vous montrez des signes de crise d'angoisse.

– Oui, j'avais remarqué, répondit le quadragénaire dans un hoquet. Je vais prendre une douche. »

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain la plus proche, et s'y enferma. Il se glissa sous le jet d'eau gelée avec un soupir, parvenant enfin à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration encore frénétique. Il préférait les douches chaudes, mais là, tout de suite, il avait besoin de se réveiller. Certes, une basse température avait plutôt tendance à endormir l'organisme, mais cela lui revigorait l'esprit. Il ne voulait pas se reposer. Face à ces cauchemars, il avait tout simplement arrêté de dormir. C'était loin d'être la meilleure solution, il le savait. Il enchaînait cafés, bricolages, joggings, douches froides et chaudes, sa principale motivation étant dorénavant d'éviter le plus que possible un sommeil malvenu.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas surhumain. Tous les trois, quatre jours, il finissait par tomber d'épuisement, et s'ensuivaient quelques heures extrêmement pénibles. Il était conscient que dans les rêves, ou dans son cas les cauchemars, ne duraient pas plusieurs heures mais seulement quelques minutes, pourtant le ressenti en était différent. Il finissait par se réveiller en tremblant et hoquetant, et c'était reparti pour une lutte contre le repos réclamé par son cerveau (il finissait toujours par perdre, de toute façon).

Il ferma le robinet, et l'eau s'arrêta de couler. Tony soupira, frottant ses yeux fatigués, lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis quatre jours et qu'il allait sûrement bientôt s'écrouler à nouveau.

Il ferma ses yeux contre son gré à peine une heure plus tard, lorsqu'il fit l'erreur de s'asseoir sur un canapé le temps d'une minute pour répondre à un message de Pepper. Le sommeil l'emporta presque aussitôt.

000

« Je suis désolé, Tony, » lui dit Steve alors que son monde s'écroulait.

Ses parents n'étaient pas décédés dans un accident de voitures, à cause de freins défectueux.

Ils avaient été assassinés.

Il sentit la colère l'envahir, plus puissante encore que la douleur, brûlante et incontenable, et il-

« Monsieur, j'ai reçu une alerte de Karen, » l'interrompit une voix familière, _rassurante_ , qui n'était pas censée appartenir à cette scène.

Tony se réveilla dans un sursaut et sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds, de peur de se rendormir, puis cligna des yeux pour chasser les images floues de son esprit.

« Tu disais, F.R.I ? l'interrogea-t-il.

– J'ai reçu une alerte de Karen, l'intelligence artificielle de Monsieur Parker. Il semblerait qu'il ait été blessé alors qu'il appréhendait des braqueurs. »

Il sentit son cœur palpiter et une immense crainte remplir son estomac. Il ordonna :

« Donne moi sa location, ses signes vitaux, et prépare mon armure immédiatement.

– Monsieur Parker se trouve actuellement près du croisement entre la quarante et unième avenue et le boulevard Parsons, entendit-il alors qu'il sentait son armure l'entourer d'une manière presque réconfortante. Il n'apparaît pas être en danger immédiat. D'après le rapport de Karen il souffrirait de vertiges dus à un coup reçu à la tête, et d'une coupure au bras gauche. La plaie est encore ouverte et saigne, mais ne semble avoir touché ni veine ni artère.

– Ça va aller, donc, marmonna le milliardaire, principalement pour se rassurer.

– Oui, Monsieur. Peter s'en sortira sans aucune séquelle. Karen a simplement cru bon de vous avertir, » expliqua F.R.I.D.A.Y doucement.

Et elle avait bien fait, songea Tony, légèrement plus calme. Heureusement que ses machines étaient là, fidèles (ou presque) et fiables. Il se propulsa dehors, vers la location indiquée par Karen. Il faisait nuit dehors, et la pleine lune éclairait le ciel d'un blanc laiteux, qui se perdait parmi les lumières artificielles de la ville. C'était une belle nuit d'été, il devait l'avouer, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se concentrer sur ce détail tout de suite.

Il trouva Peter très peu de temps après, ayant lancé son armure dans les airs à la vitesse maximale. L'adolescent était seul sur un toit, son masque recouvrant encore son visage, et il le regarda atterrir en tenant son bras blessé.

« Hey, M'sieur Stark, le salua-t-il. Je suis désolé de vous déranger.

– Que t'est-il arrivé ? J'ai reçu une alerte de ton intelligence artificielle. Karen, je crois ? »

Évidemment, il connaissait le nom qu'avait donné le gamin à sa baby-sitter virtuelle, mais il espérait faire parler un peu son protégé. Ce dernier enleva son masque en grimaçant, et son mentor observa que sa joue droite se colorait désormais d'un rouge sombre qui virerait probablement rapidement au mauve.

« C'est vraiment bête, vous savez, commença Peter avec un sourire gêné. Il y a eu ce braquage dans l'épicerie juste en bas, trois hommes, deux avec des couteaux et un avec un pistolet. Quelle sorte, j'en n'ai pas la moindre idée, je n'y connais rien en pistolets. Il faudrait peut-être que je me renseigne, d'ailleurs, qui sait, ça pourrait m'être utile un jour. Bref, ces trois types débarquent et prennent un otage, un vieil homme que j'ai déjà croisé et qui est super sympa -je vous ai déjà dit qu'il m'avait fait un chocolat chaud quand j'avais retrouvé son chat ?- et demandent tous les portables et porte-monnaies, et donc moi je-

– Doucement, petit, doucement, » ricana Tony, malgré tout rassuré.

Si l'apprenti super-héro était toujours capable de déblatérer autant à la minute, alors il n'y avait pas trop de quoi s'inquiéter et, il devait l'avouer, il était loin de trouver les bavardages du jeune agaçant. Il les trouvait même… distrayant. Il s'approcha d'avantage de Peter, son armure se rétractant, pour étudier la blessure à son bras. Le costume était déchiré à cet endroit et tâché d'un rouge sombre, mais quand il bougea délicatement le tissu il s'aperçut que la plaie qui se trouvait en dessous s'était déjà refermée, cadeau des capacités hors-normes de guérison du garçon, qui se laissa faire manipuler le bras. Il se racla la gorge, un peu embarrassé.

« Désolé, c'est l'excitation, ça me fait beaucoup parler. Oh, et j'ai juste une éraflure à mon bras, ça va se soigner rapidement. Pardon pour le costume, en revanche.

– Le costume, ce n'est rien, répliqua sérieusement le plus vieux. Je préfère largement que tu sois en un seul morceau. Continue ton récit, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais n'oublie pas de respirer, c'est plutôt important.

– Je m'en souviendrai, affirma Peter en retenant un sourire. Quand je suis intervenu, j'ai voulu me concentrer sur celui qui avait le pistolet, Karen m'avait confirmé que c'était le plus dangereux. Je n'ai pas eu de problème avec lui, mais les autres ont voulu blesser le vieux monsieur. J'ai réussi à coincer l'un des deux avec mes toiles, mais j'ai dû m'interposer en même temps entre le second et le civil parce que j'ai pensé que je n'aurais pas assez de temps. Je m'en suis occupé assez facilement, mais j'ai quand même reçu un coup de poing et de couteau. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais vous appeler, mais de toute façon Karen l'a fait d'elle-même, et j'appréhende un peu la réaction de May alors je préfère retarder autant que possible le moment.

– Et les braqueurs, ils sont… ?

– Bien ficelés. »

Le ton fier de Spider-Man n'avait pas échappé à Tony, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé, avoua-t-il, mais la prochaine fois essaye d'éviter tout ce qu'il y a de tranchant ou de blessant en général, d'accord ?

– Compris, Monsieur Stark ! »

Peter semblait euphorique d'avoir reçu un compliment de la part de son héro, mais ce dernier se rappela de la rencontre qu'il avait faite la semaine dernière, et, même s'il s'en voulut de gâcher l'ambiance, il se força à demander :

« Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as vu des choses étranges ces derniers temps, lors de tes interventions ou de tes patrouilles ?

– Étranges ? le questionna l'adolescent, confus. Comment ça ?

– Eh bien…, le mécanicien hésita, ne voulant pas révéler son face à face avec Rogers. Des choses qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Des gens louches, des évènements bizarres, ce genre de choses. »

Son interlocuteur resta muet quelques secondes, l'air pensif, puis secoua la tête négativement avant de grogner, regrettant sûrement d'avoir bougé trop vite alors qu'il était encore un peu sonné.

« Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Je veux dire, je n'ai rien vu de particulièrement marquant, tout me semblait normal. Pourquoi ? »

Tony décida d'éluder la question, déterminé à se faire comprendre.

« Si tu vois, si tu entends, si tu trouves quoique ce soit, je dis bien quoique ce soit d'inhabituel, je veux que tu me préviennes, d'accord ? Peu importe où je suis, peu importe l'heure, même si tu n'es pas sûr de toi, appelle-moi. Promet-le moi. »

Peter ne chercha pas à insister pour obtenir plus de détails sur ce qui semblait troubler son mentor. Il se contenta de le fixer tout en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, ce qui le faisait paraître encore plus jeune qu'il ne l'était.

« D'accord, finit-il par dire, je vous le promets. »

Ce n'était pas Captain America, ni ses alliés, que Tony craignait. C'était les mauvaises nouvelles qu'ils apportaient avec eux.

« Dites, vous croyez que May me tuera si elle voit mon bleu et mon costume ? »

L'inventeur cligna des yeux, et s'amusa de la tentative indiscrète de changement de sujet de la part de son apprenti. Il sourit, sentant l'affection pour le jeune déferler dans sa poitrine.

« Le costume, je peux m'en charger sans problème. Il sera comme neuf dans un rien de temps. Par contre, pour ton hématome… Quelles fleurs aimerais-tu que j'apporte à ton enterrement ? »

000

Deux semaines plus tard, vers dix-huit heures, Tony était en train de travailler sur un nouveau prototype de ventilation pour son armure. Il devait l'avouer, il était épuisé. Il dormait toujours aussi peu et toujours aussi mal, alors pour s'occuper il avait décidé d'améliorer un maximum son cocon personnel, qu'il voulait pouvoir rendre totalement hermétique sur commande. Mais, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de dormir !

Il était en train de faire des tests quand il reçut un appel d'un Peter Parker bien vivant. Comme à chaque fois, son cœur s'emballa, craignant que quelque chose ne lui soit arrivé, mais il fit taire son imagination décidément trop débordante depuis quelques temps et décrocha.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Stark ! lui fit la voix de l'adolescent depuis l'autre côté de la ligne. Ou plutôt bonsoir. C'est super de pouvoir vous parler directement. Est-ce que je pourrais venir vous rejoindre au complexe ?

– Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie, gamin, mais… Il y a une raison particulière ?

– Vous vous souvenez de quand vous m'avez dit de vous prévenir si je voyais quelque chose d'inhabituel ? Je préfère vous raconter ça face à face.

– … J'envoie Happy te chercher tout de suite. »

Une demie-heure plus tard, le jeune homme surgit dans le salon dans lequel Tony se trouvait, suivit de près par Happy. Le milliardaire remercia son vieil ami, qui le salua d'un signe de la main et d'un sourire avant de repartir. Il respira avec application puis se tourna vers Peter. Les deux s'assirent côte à côte dans un des canapés.

« Dis-moi tout, exigea-t-il.

– C'est peut-être une erreur, parce qu'en toute honnêteté ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde quand j'étais en train de me balancer dans les airs pendant ma patrouille et- désolé, je recommence à jacasser. Je pense que j'ai aperçu Captain America et Black Widow. Pas en costumes, mais déguisés en civils. Je suis quasiment certain de les avoir reconnus.

– Comment tu as su que c'était eux ?

– En fait, j'ai surtout vu monsieur Rogers, d'ailleurs j'ignore comment les autres ont fait pour ne pas le reconnaître. Il était assis à la table d'une terrasse de café, alors évidemment je me suis intéressé à la personne avec qui il discutait. Je pense que c'était Madame Romanoff. »

Tony soupira, puis se prit la tête dans les mains, se massant les tempes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son protégé, qui le fixait d'un air anxieux.

« Merci, lui dit l'inventeur en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune, sincère. Merci de me l'avoir dit. »

– J'avais promis, répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules.

– Justement. »

Son protégé se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise, et semblait avoir la bougeotte. Il baissa les yeux brièvement puis les planta à nouveau dans ceux du plus vieux.

« Vous allez les arrêter ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

Le quadragénaire cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas tout de suite la question. Puis l'horreur passa sur son visage.

« Non non non, non, je ne veux pas les arrêter, balbutia-t-il avant de se racler la gorge pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Ça n'a jamais été mon intention. C'est juste que… N'en parles à personne, compris ?

– Promis, acquiesça Peter.

– Même pas à ta tante.

– Même pas à ma tante, répéta le garçon en tentant d'être rassurant.

– J'ai croisé Captain America il y a quoi, un mois ? Il faisait ses courses, comme moi, et on s'est vus. Je me suis dit qu'il y avait peut-être les autres fugitifs avec lui, et ça m'a inquiété.

– Vous vous êtes demandés ce qu'ils faisaient à New York.

– Exactement.

– Donc vous m'avez demandé de garder un œil sur ce qu'il se passait en ville.

– Oui.

– Parce que vous étiez inquiet.

– Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

Mais l'adolescent ne répondit pas tout de suite. À la place, un grand sourire éclaira son visage et il inspira profondément, visiblement plus relaxé que quelques minutes auparavant. Il déclara :

« J'avais peur que vous ne vouliez les arrêter. Je sais que c'est ce qu'on est censé faire, et ils ont fait des erreurs, et en tant que super-héro je devrais sûrement avoir envie de les stopper mais… Ils, vous nous avez sauvé. Et ces accords sont, par moments, vraiment injustes. »

Tony essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas avoir l'air trop ébahi. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus : le fait que Peter trouve les Accords de Sokovie injustes (il n'avait pas vraiment tort sur ce fait), ou qu'il pense que les autres aient fait des erreurs sans accuser également Tony. Il secoua la tête, forçant un sourire se voulant narquois à apparaître sur son visage, et rétorqua :

« Oh, tu te considère comme un super-héro ? Alors que tu as encore besoin d'une baby-sitter ?

– Qu-quoi ?! Mais… mais je n'ai pas de baby-sitter, Monsieur Stark, et je n'en ai sûrement pas besoin ! s'écria le concerné, indigné.

– Et à quoi penses-tu que Karen serve, alors ? »

Oh, il avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu, après tout. Il n'avait définitivement plus envie de dormir maintenant, et appréciait grandement embêter son « interne ». Il pouffa en observant Peter bégayer, rouge comme une pivoine tandis qu'il essayait de s'expliquer.

« Karen me guide, d'accord, mais ce n'est pas ma baby-sitter ! D'ailleurs, si Ned n'avait pas hacké mon costume, elle ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, mais plutôt encore bloquée par le protocole Baby-Trotter ! Vous… il s'interrompit, voyant son mentor essayer de garder son sérieux. Vous le faites exprès, pas vrai ? »

Ce qu'il appréciait le plus, en fin de compte, c'était que, malgré son admiration pour les Avengers, même considérés comme hors-la-loi, Peter lui avait fait confiance et respecté sa promesse.

Tony fit la moue. Il commençait vraiment à s'attacher au gamin, et à présent il était trop tard pour reculer. Il continua, amusé, à écouter les babillages de son protégé.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont à New York, à votre avis, Monsieur Stark ?

– Ça, je n'en sais rien. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir.

– Ça veut dire que vous allez enquêter, pas vrai ?

– Évidemment.

– … donc j'ai le droit de vous appeler Inspecteur Gadget ?

– N'y pense même pas. »

Ce gamin n'était pas n'importe quel gamin. C'était Peter, et pour lui, il était prêt à faire un effort.

000

Tout son environnement passa d'un extrême à l'autre. En l'espace de quelques secondes (ha, décidément, même dans ce genre de situation il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à des jeux de mots stupides), la lumière avait laissé place à l'obscurité, le bruit assourdissant au silence le plus complet, et il était passé d'un lieu qui lui était familier à un autre totalement étranger. Et hostile. Le vaisseau, immense et lugubre, semblait flotter devant lui, et ces espèces d'immondes serpents allaient et venaient.

Il lâcha le missile. Tout s'embrasa, et il se mit à tomber, tomber, tomber…

Tony se précipita hors de son lit, haletant bruyamment. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer, ses poumons brûlaient, sa vision était floutée par les larmes qui inondaient son visage et-

« Respirez profondément, et mesurez votre pouls, Monsieur, » intervint F.R.I.D.A.Y, véritable muraille de calme et sérénité.

Son créateur obéit, et posa deux doigts sur son cou, pour sentir le battement régulier quoique effréné de son cœur affolé. Cela fit l'effet d'une ancre, qui le maintenait à la réalité, le ramenait sur la terre ferme. Il resta plusieurs minutes dans cette position, ce qui ne fut pas suffisamment pour se calmer suffisamment mais au moins assez pour reprendre le contrôle presque total de son corps.

« Merci, F.R.I.D.A.Y. Je vais à l'atelier, » annonça-t-il.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, mais lorsqu'il arriva à son lieu de prédilection, les lumières étaient déjà allumées, et il fut accueilli par un Dum-E tout joyeux, ce qui le fit sourire malgré lui.

« Salut, toi, » marmonna affectueusement le mécanicien à son intention.

Le robot émit une sorte de gazouillement pour lui répondre.

Tony s'étira, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait faire.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

– Il est actuellement vingt-trois heures et quarante-six minutes, Monsieur.

– Je vois. Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

– Vous pourriez rééquilibrer les masses des deux gantelets de l'armure. Lors de votre dernière utilisation, vous vous êtes plaint que, suite à une amélioration du propulseur droit, ce gant était plus léger que l'autre, ce qui vous a déséquilibré.

– Dis que je ne fais que gémir, aussi, plaisanta le quadragénaire.

– Ce n'était nullement mon intention, Monsieur, » répondit F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, démantela les bras métalliques de son armure et se mit au travail. Ce fut assez simple, il s'agit tout simplement de rajouter quelques composants dans l'autre propulseur et les deux gantelets furent rapidement égaux au milligramme près. Il s'éloigna un peu pour admirer son travail, puis rassembla l'armure et la fit ranger. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus occupé, il sentait revenir les vestiges de ses cauchemars et sa respiration se bloqua à nouveau. Il interrogea aussitôt son intelligence artificielle :

« Aurais-tu quelque chose d'intéressant à me raconter, par hasard ? »

– Monsieur Parker est en train de se battre, répondit la voix robotique après quelques secondes de silence hésitant. »

– Il s'en sort ? Il est blessé ?

– D'après Karen, il n'a reçut aucun coup. Mais son adversaire possède une arme étrange, qu'ils essayent d'analyser. »

F.R.I.D.A.Y redevint muette pendant quelques instants, et Tony resta attentif, près à enfiler son armure pour rejoindre l'adolescent si besoin, puis elle ajouta :

« Karen vient de m'annoncer que Monsieur Parker voulait vous prévenir que cette arme était peut-être d'origine extra-terrestre. »

À ces mots, il se renfrogna, et un mauvais pressentiment fit son nid dans son esprit, tandis qu'un goût de bile coulait sur sa langue.

« À quoi ressemble cette arme ? »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent.

« D'après la description de Karen et de Monsieur Parker, cette arme ressemble fortement aux armes Chitauri utilisées par Adrian Toomes et son équi- Monsieur ! Peter a été touché par l'arme ! Les communications ont été interrompues ! s'exclama soudainement F.R.I.D.A.Y, alarmée.

« Quoi ? Donne-moi ses signes vitaux tout de suite, prépare mon armure ! »

– Je… je ne reçois plus aucune information de Karen. Tout a été coupé !

– Emmène-moi à sa dernière location connue, MAINTENANT ! »

Jamais il n'avait filé aussi rapidement et aussi effrayé. Le paysage se fondait, effacé par la vitesse, et tandis que F.R.I.D.A.Y essayait désespérément de récupérer la moindre information, lui paniquait. Énormément. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver, pas vrai ? Pas à Peter. Il avait sûrement trouvé un moyen, n'importe lequel, de s'en sortir. Il était intelligent, débrouillard, vif. Il ne pouvait pas être…

Tony s'interrompit, refusant de finir cette pensée, et voulut crier de rage. Pourquoi était-il aussi lent ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à protéger les personnes qui comptaient pour lui ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Il arriva au dernier endroit où son intelligence artificielle avait été capable de localiser son apprenti. Il sentit le désespoir et une peur immense l'envahir lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la ruelle dans laquelle il avait atterrit était complètement déserte. Il n'y avait pas un chat seulement des poubelles remplies, un sol jonché de déchets et de saleté, des lampes défaillantes, mais pas de gamin-araignée en vue.

« F.R.I.D.A.Y, fais un scan pour chercher le moindre signe de vie, ordonna le milliardaire. Même pour détecter un cafard, compris ? Spider-Man ? Tu es là ? SPIDER-MAN !

– Monsieur, l'interrompit l'androïde, une silhouette humanoïde se trouve à proximité et semble se diriger rapidement vers vous. »

Elle avait raison. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelques secondes qui parurent durer une agonisante éternité, il vit Peter qui, habillé en civil, qui se précipitait vers lui l'air plus que soulagé.

« Monsieur Stark ! Il s'écria, visiblement ravi de le voir. Je n'ai- »

Il fut stoppé dans son élan par Tony, qui, s'étant précipité hors de l'armure (heureusement), venait littéralement de le tacler, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte serré. Un peu confus et gêné au départ, il finit par retourner l'embrassade et plaça ses bras autour du thorax de son mentor, sentant que ce dernier avait du mal à se calmer.

« Monsieur Stark ? Il demanda timidement.

– Tu vas bien, articula ce dernier d'une voix rauque. »

C'était à la fois une question et une affirmation.

« Je vais bien, confirma le garçon.

– Tant mieux. »

L'adulte finit, avec réticence, par le relâcher, toutefois pas entièrement. Il le tint à bout de bras pour l'observer, essayer de déceler la moindre blessure ou signe qui montrerait que le jeune avait besoin de soins. Lorsqu'il ne vit rien, il soupira, enfin maître de sa respiration.

« Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Est-ce que c'est cette arme dont tu me parlais, la cause des communications coupées ?

– Oui, affirma Peter. Cette arme, elle a… je suis tellement désolé, c'est ma faute, si seulement j'avais fait plus attention !

– Par pitié, Collants, calme-toi et explique-moi. Qu'a fait cette arme ?

– Eh bien quand elle m'a touchée, elle a… elle a fait fondre mon costume.

– Fondre ?

– Oui. C'était une sorte de fusil, et les projectiles qu'elle lançait contenait probablement de l'acide, et je n'ai pas réussi à tous les éviter. Un des tirs m'a touché, et mon sixième sens s'est complètement affolé, du coup j'ai eu le réflexe de m'éloigner et d'enlever immédiatement mon costume. Je crois que j'ai bien fait. Le costume… ce n'est plus qu'un tas de tissu brûlé et fumant. Je suis désolé, Monsieur Stark. J'aurais dû en prendre meilleur soin.

– Et l'individu qui t'a attaqué ?

– Il s'est enfui, Monsieur Stark. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à l'arrêter. Alors, en vous attendant, j'ai retrouvé mon sac à dos et je me suis rhabillé.

– Arrête de t'excuser, veux-tu ? Tu vas bien, c'est le principal. »

Il ne cessait de se répéter mentalement ces mots, en boucle, car son esprit encore terrorisé avait encore du mal à s'assurer que Peter était devant lui, vivant, en bonne santé. Il ajouta :

« On le retrouvera. Tu peux être sûr ce ça. Et je te referai un autre costume, ça n'est absolument pas un problème, et ne le sera jamais.

– Mais, hésita son protégé, et Karen ? C'est de ma faute si elle est… si elle a été détruite.

– À ta place, je ne m'en ferais pas trop. Karen est intelligente, c'est sa raison d'être après tout, et n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui l'ai programmée. Elle a sûrement eu le temps de se diriger sur un des réseaux de F.R.I.D.A.Y avant que ton costume ne se dissolve complètement.

– Oh, je vois. C'est bien, alors. J'ai eu peur pour elle.

– Te voilà rassuré, au moins.

– Oui.

– Et si tu me montrais ce qu'il restait de ton costume ? On devrait pouvoir en prendre un échantillon pour le faire analyser et essayer de déterminer les composants des projectiles.

– Mais si c'est réellement d'origine extra-terrestre, est-ce que ça ne va pas plutôt être compliqué d'identifier la nature des composants ?

– On a déjà été en contact avec des aliens, alors peut-être qu'on pourra faire une comparaison avec une autre arme.

– Ah. »

Peter le guida vers la pseudo-scène de crime, et Tony s'aperçut que la description du jeune était tout à fait juste. Il ne restait de l'habit symbolique de Spider-Man qu'un triste tas de matière à l'aspect douteux. Une odeur âcre et désagréable s'en dégageait, aussi le mécanicien préféra ne pas trop la respirer. Il poussa un sifflement impressionné.

« Heureusement que tu t'es extirpé de ton costume à temps. Même avec tes super-capacités de guérison, je n'aurai pas donné cher de ta peau. J'aurai encore dû envoyer des fleurs à ta tante, plaisanta le milliardaire pour essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère grave de la nuit.

– C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire. Je crois qu'elle avait beaucoup apprécié les fleurs que vous lui avez envoyées quand je m'étais fait une coupure au bras.

– Je retiens. Peut-être même que je devrais lui en renvoyer tout de suite. Elle risque de ne pas être contente en apprenant ce qui est arrivé à ton costume… et en imaginant ce qui aurait pu t'arriver à toi.

– Et encore, sourit Peter, vous pouvez vous enfermer au complexe, dans votre atelier. C'est sûrement l'un des endroits les plus sécurisés du monde. Mais moi, je serai bien obligé de rentrer à la maison. Et May sera là, à m'attendre avec un calme terrifiant. Je vous jure, quand elle est en colère, elle est vraiment silencieuse, mais ça fait encore plus peur que le pire film d'horreur auquel vous pouvez penser.

– Je veux bien te croire. Désolé, mais sur ce coup-là, gamin, je te laisse te débrouiller. Des aliens, ça passe encore, mais ta tante, c'est définitivement trop pour moi.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants, profitant de l'air doux apporté par la brise légère, puis le plus jeune repris, à nouveau sérieux.

« Ce fusil… Il est dangereux, et en possession de quelqu'un qui peut l'être tout autant. J'étais persuadé qu'on avait récupéré toutes les armes extra-terrestres.

– On va faire en sorte que ce soit le cas dès que possible, et que cela reste ainsi de manière définitive. »

Il se tut, repérant l'air hagard de son protégé. Il hésita un peu, mais finit par poser sa main sur son épaule dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant, et dévisagea Peter. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et se mordit les lèvres, nerveux, puis expliqua :

« Désolé, c'est juste que… je viens juste de me rendre compte que j'aurais pu.. »

Il s'interrompit, et remplaça la fin de sa phrase par un vaste geste de la main vers ce qu'il restait de sa tenue de super-héro. Tony sentit son cœur se serrer, comprenant tout de suite ce que son apprenti voulait dire.

« Hey, » murmura-t-il doucement.

Et ce fut le seul avertissement qu'il donna avant d'entourer une nouvelle fois l'adolescent de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Peter ne broncha pas, et posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Tony avec soulagement. Seule la lune, bienveillante, fut spectatrice de leur étreinte chaleureuse.

« Tu sais, ma proposition d'agent de sécurité routière tient toujours.

– Sans façon, Monsieur Stark, » pouffa le garçon.

Être un Stark avait son lot d'avantages, c'est ce dont Tony essayait de se rappeler lorsqu'il tentait de se remonter le moral.

Mais, au moins, quand il échouait à le faire, Peter, lui, réussissait toujours.

-000-

 **Et voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **J'espère de tout mon cœur que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire (bon, j'avoue, mon moment préféré c'était ce câlin. Il me fallait absolument un câlin dans cette histoire.)**

 **Je pense publier encore un chapitre avant de considérer cette histoire comme complète. Mais rien n'est encore sûr ! Seul l'avenir le dira. Et, de toute façon, cette histoire est peut-être la première mais ne sera sûrement pas la dernière. J'aime beaucoup trop Tony et Peter, ainsi que les autres Avengers pour m'arrêter là.**

 **J'espère aussi ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes !**

 **À très bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

D'accord. J'ai changé d'avis. Il se pourrait que je me sois légèrement emballée. J'ai vraiment eu du mal au début du chapitre, je ne savais pas trop comment l'aborder. Puis j'ai eu une véritable révélation et je n'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter. Résultat ? Je coupe le chapitre en deux parties pour le moment. Cela me donne plus de temps pour me concentrer sur la deuxième partie que je n'ai pas encore terminée.

Attention, chers lecteurs, je m'essaye aujourd'hui à un nouveau point de vue : celui de Peter. J'espère que vous le trouverez réussi ! Étrangement, j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à écrire avec Peter qu'avec Tony. Question d'habitude, je suppose ! Il faut s'adapter aux personnages et à leur caractère, c'est un vrai défi et c'est sûrement ce qu'il y a de plus passionnant dans l'écriture. Je vous avertis tout de suite : l'écriture, ça peut devenir une drogue. Si vous comptez vous y essayer, faites attention à vous !

Au départ, j'avais prévu de rester concentrée sur Tony, puis j'ai pensé que le point de vue de Peter pourrait aider à une meilleure compréhension. Et aussi à écrire un peu plus et rendre l'histoire un peu plus riche en détails.

J'aime les détails inutiles.

Pendant que j'y pense, merci à IliveMyLife d'avoir ajouté cette histoire à sa liste d'alerte et d'histoires favories !

Et surtout, un énorme merci au Guest dont l'adorable review m'a remplie de joie, et à Chocolate25 qui a décidément le don de me faire pleurer (toi, t'es la meilleure!).

Bonne lecture !

-000-

Être un Stark avait son lot d'avantages. Mais cela apportait en prime un nombre tout aussi important d'ennuis.

000

Peter s'étira dans son siège, cherchant une position plus confortable en lâchant un léger soupir. Il se trouvait dans un bus scolaire qui se dirigeait vers le zoo du Bronx, un peu plus au nord de la ville, assis bien évidemment à côté de Ned. C'était une visite que leurs professeurs de biologie et de géographie avait organisé et, il devait l'avouer, malgré la fatigue, il était plutôt excité. Même l'agacement que lui faisait ressentir Flash, qui comme à son habitude tentait de lui lancer des piques, n'avait pas réussir à ternir sa hâte.

« Hé, Parker ! s'était-il écrié à un moment donné. Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de revenir à la maison ? Tu crois qu'on va voir tes cousins les macaques ?

– Tais-toi, Flash, » avait répondu inintelligiblement Peter.

Cela avait fait ricaner l'autre adolescent malgré la réprimande des professeurs, ravi que le soi-disant interne de Stark n'ait rien trouvé de mieux à rétorquer. À vrai dire, ce dernier s'en souciait peu. Il essayait surtout de profiter du trajet pour se reposer un peu, afin d'être en meilleure forme pour la visite.

La nuit précédente avait été rude, et il était rentré plus tard que prévu. Il avait pensé qu'il aurait simplement besoin de faire une petite patrouille sans avoir besoin d'intervenir, profitant à nouveau de Karen et son costume, tout neuf grâce à Monsieur Stark qui avait eu la courtoisie de lui recréer sa tenue de super-héros en à peine une journée afin qu'il puisse continuer à protéger la ville. Le vêtement était plus agréable et confortable que jamais, et il aurait adoré flâner dedans pendant quelques heures, à se balancer tranquillement entre les gratte-ciels de son quartier s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de travail ce soir-là. On aurait dit que tous les braqueurs et cambrioleurs du coin s'étaient mis d'accord pour opérer ce jour-là, surchargeant la police (et le super-héro) de travail. C'était un jeudi soir, habituellement l'un des jours les plus paisibles de la semaine, et pourtant, à vingt-trois heures, Spider-Man avait déjà arrêté trois groupes de braqueurs, deux cambrioleurs extrêmement pénibles et avait même empêché deux accidents de voitures.

Il avait même espéré, à un moment donné, que Captain America apparaisse de nulle part pour lui donner un coup de main, même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était simplement l'un de ses rêves d'enfants qui l'avaient fait songer à cela. Il aurait adoré se battre à ses côtés, au lieu de le combattre lui. Il n'osait même pas imaginer combattre aux côtés de tous les Avengers, réunis ! Si cela devait arriver un jour, ce qu'il espérait de tout son être, il serait sans aucun doute complètement incapable de se concentrer deux minutes sans s'extasier sur ses extraordinaires compagnons. Ce qui le ridiculiserait totalement.

Mais, malencontreusement, il n'avait reçu aucune aide, et même s'il s'en était sorti comme un super-héro accompli, Peter était rentré, éreinté, à deux heures du matin, priant pour que May ne se soit rendu compte de rien.

Heureusement pour lui, ça avait été le cas, et il n'avait reçu aucune punition parce que May s'était endormie bien avant l'heure à laquelle il était supposé rentrer, et avait donc pensé qu'il avait respecté cette horaire. Il était peut-être un peu trop tard pour lui avouer la vérité, à présent.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait dû se lever plus tôt pour le voyage scolaire, et avait donc profité un total de quatre petites heures de sommeil.

Peter grogna, et se frotta les yeux en baillant péniblement. Ned lui jeta un regard inquiet :

« C'était intense à ce point-là, mec ?

– T'as pas idée, je te jure, on aurait dit qu'ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous. C'était à en devenir dingue.

– Tu as fait une nuit blanche ?

– Non, je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire. J'espère que ce sera plus calme les prochains jours, je ne suis pas sûr de tenir le coup au même rythme à chaque fois. »

Son ami eut la gentillesse, malgré son éloquence légendaire, de ne pas trop parler afin de laisser l'adolescent profiter de quelques minutes de sommeil en plus. La tête reposant contre la vitre malgré les vibrations intenses de cette dernière, il était en train de piquer du nez quand il sentit son téléphone s'agiter dans sa poche. Il le sortit, et fronça les sourcils en fixant le contact qui venait de s'afficher sur son écran et qui était en train de l'appeler.

« Peter, s'émerveilla son meilleur ami qui, penché sur son épaule, semblait tout aussi abasourdi que son camarade. C'est vraiment… c'est vraiment lui ?

– Je crois, souffla ce dernier.

– Whoa… c'est tellement cool. Tu crois que c'est par rapport à cette nuit ? Désolé, souffla le garçon excité qui venait de recevoir un regard de Peter qui lui demandais de se montrer plus discret. Mais alors , qu'est-ce que tu attends pour répondre ? »

Le jeune, amusé, leva les yeux au ciel, une mimique qui rappelait étrangement la personne qui cherchait actuellement à le joindre. Il décrocha.

« Hey, Monsieur Stark, le salua timidement l'apprenti super-héro. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

– J'allais te poser la même question, lui répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix étrangement essoufflée, comme s'il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Tu en as mis, du temps pour répondre.

– O-Oh, je suis désolé. Je suis dans le bus, j'ai eu du mal à décrocher. »

C'était une excuse tout à fait ridicule, il en avait conscience. Mais il avait plutôt du mal à s'imaginer expliquer à son idole qu'il était resté béat devant son écran de téléphone, alors qu'il tentait d'assimiler le fait que son héro était en train de l'appeler. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et n'entendit que trop tard les pas lourds de Flash qui, rendu curieux par le nom qu'avait évoqué sa victime, s'était levé approché de lui comme un prédateur. Ned, ce brave Ned, tenta de l'en empêcher en s'improvisant un rôle de bouclier humain, mais l'arrogant fortuné l'évita facilement, le repoussa sans ménagement, et lui arracha son portable des mains, un sourire victorieux et railleur aux lèvres. Peter s'écria :

« Flash ! Rends-moi ça !

– Alors, Parker, le provoqua l'intéressé en agitant son trophée dans les airs, tu essayes encore de faire croire aux autres que tu as décroché une place d'interne chez Stark Industries ? Mon vieux, va falloir changer de tactique, parce que c'est la tentative la plus minable que j'ai jamais-

– … Flash, c'est bien ça ? C'est votre vrai nom ? Je ne peux malheureusement pas dire que j'apprécie de quelque manière qui soit votre interruption. Je suis certain d'avoir voulu parler à mon interne, pas à vous, Monsieur... Thompson. »

Ce fut un moment dont Ned et lui se souviendraient très, très, très longtemps. Flash s'immobilisa, le bras tenant le portable toujours en l'air, et la bouche figée, encore ouverte. Son regard, posé sur Peter, se leva lentement vers le téléphone d'où la voix de Tony Stark en personne venait de crépiter, et il abaissa le mobile comme si c'était soudainement devenu l'objet le plus précieux du monde. Peut-être qu'à ses yeux, c'était le cas. Il balbutia, stupéfait :

« Vo-votre… votre interne ?

– Ne me suis-je pas fait comprendre ? J'aimerais parler à Monsieur Parker. Veuillez donc lui redonner son portable immédiatement. »

L'expression sur le visage de Flash n'avait pas de prix. Il redonna le téléphone à son propriétaire instantanément, en le dévisageant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Peter détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur l'explication qu'il allait donner à son mentor.

« Désolé, Monsieur Stark, c'est… hum, c'était un de mes camarades de classe.

– J'ai cru comprendre, Monsieur Parker, railla le milliardaire depuis l'autre bout de la ligne. On dirait que vous vous entendez à merveille, tous les deux. »

Il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Peter laissa un sourire soulagé prendre place sur son visage, et ignora les regards insistants de ses camarades, qui s'étaient tous tus après la petite intervention de Flash pour tenter d'écouter, en vain, la conversation. S'interrogeant sur la raison que son mentor avait de l'appeler, il reprit :

« Vous n'avez pas idée. Et donc, vous aviez besoin de moi pour quelque chose, Monsieur Stark ?

– Oh, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais bien en voyage scolaire, aujourd'hui.

– Oui, confirma Peter en sentant la confusion et un certain malaise envahir son esprit. Pourquoi donc ?

– Juste comme ça. J'avais un doute, alors j'ai préféré m'en assurer directement auprès de toi. Je ne te verrai donc pas aujourd'hui, on est bien d'accord ? Tu rattraperas ton travail d'interne plus tard.

– D'accord, monsieur Stark.

– Bien. Passe une bonne journée, petit. »

Et l'appel prit fin. L'adolescent, toujours aussi déconcerté, cligna des yeux en scrutant son mobile, s'attendant presque à recevoir un nouvel appel. Il le rangea en soupirant quelques instants plus tard, puis se souvint qu'il n'était pas seul. Il leva les yeux, et dut alors soutenir le regard de ses camarades ébahis, et ne reçut qu'un regard plein de pitié de la part de Ned avant de se faire assaillir par une multitude de questions. Si l'entière visite au zoo était ponctuée de manière aussi intense par les interrogations enthousiastes des autres adolescents, alors la journée allait sûrement être longue.

Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était le mauvais pressentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit.

000

Crise d'angoisse évitée, songea Tony avec soulagement. Il posa son portable avec négligence sur une table, et se retourna vers son bureau.

Il avait bien cru sentir son cœur s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'il avait reçu cette image pendant qu'il travaillait sur un projet quelconque. Il était certain d'avoir entendu F.R.I.D.A.Y parler quelque part au dessus de sa tête, mais en toute honnêteté il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, et s'était au lieu de cela jeté sur son mobile.

Peter était donc bien parti avec sa classe vers le zoo à l'autre bout de la ville, et l'intervention inopinée de ce Flash avait au moins eu l'avantage de prouver que ce n'était pas ni un mensonge, ni une supercherie. Évidemment, il faisait confiance à son protégé. Mais le fait d'avoir pu lui parler directement pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien l'avait vraiment rassuré. Et, apparemment, le gamin n'était au courant de rien. C'était probablement mieux ainsi, tout compte fait. Il allait pouvoir s'occuper de cette affaire sans incident, et peut-être même sans rendre le jeune inquiet, ce qui était sans doute un plus.

L'inventeur plissa légèrement les yeux en direction de l'écran devant lui. Une photo assez floue y était affichée, représentant une silhouette qui portait une tenue de Spider-Man assez fidèle à l'originale, il devait l'admettre, car il avait cru pendant quelques instants qu'il s'agissait réellement de Peter. Cette silhouette était ligotée à une chaise, la tête pendante. Une pancarte sur laquelle était écrite une adresse reposait par terre, à ses pieds.

« Ce n'est donc définitivement pas Collants.

– En effet, Monsieur, affirma F.R.I.D.A.Y. Vous n'aviez aucune raison de vous inquiéter.

– Ah non, F.R.I, pas de ça avec moi. Ne me dis pas que tu es vexée ?

– Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir ressentir de l'offense, Monsieur.

– Nous savons tous les deux que, si l'on considère ton niveau d'humour et ton art à chercher la moindre faille dans mes commandes pour les détourner afin d'agir, je cite, dans mon intérêt, alors tu es tout à fait capable d'être froissée. Tu boudes ? ricana le quadragénaire.

– Il me semblait vous avoir affirmé, rétorqua l'intelligence artificielle, que Monsieur Parker avait été localisé grâce à son costume, qu'il a emmené avec lui pour son excursion scolaire. Mais vous n'avez pas voulu écouter et avez tenu à l'appeler.

– Il se pourrait en effet, avoua Tony, que j'aie légèrement paniqué.

– Bien sûr, Patron.

– Arrête donc de te moquer, et retournons au travail. Nous avons une affaire des plus urgentes à régler. Cela serait donc un coup monté ?

– La probabilité que cette photo mène à un piège est de quatre-vingt-sept pour cent, Monsieur.

– Et les treize pour cent restants ?

– Selon mes estimations, il subsiste une probabilité de sept pour cent pour que cela s'avère un otage réellement sur le point d'être exécuté, une autre de cinq pour cent pour que cette photo ait été truquée, et enfin un risque d'un pour cent qu'une personne ait été confondue et capturée à la place de la véritable cible. Le qualité de l'image est extrêmement mauvaise. Il me faut plus de temps pour l'analyser, et il n'y a aucune certitude quant au fait que nous puissions obtenir plus d'informations.

– Hum. Dans tous les cas, quelqu'un veut m'attirer là-bas. Où se trouve le lieu de rendez-vous ?

– À trois kilomètres et deux cent vingt-cinq mètres au sud-ouest.

– Intéressant. »

Il se tut pendant quelques instants, examinant avec attention la carte que venait de faire apparaître F.R.I.D.A.Y, qui détaillait avec précision le lieu indiqué par le message et ses alentours.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit, marmonna-t-il. C'est tout sauf intéressant. Il n'y absolument rien là-bas. Enfin, si, seulement des entrepôts vides et abandonnés depuis des années. Que c'est original… On pourrait se croire dans un très mauvais film d'action. Il manque seulement des costumes premier prix et des explosions partout. Ça ne me donne même pas envie d'aller jeter un coup d'œil.

– Je vous déconseille fortement de vous y rendre par vous même.

– Je sais, ce serait la pire des idées. Pourtant il va bien falloir que je vérifie ce qu'il se passe là-bas. Je pourrais envoyer le Mark 47, non ?

– Il s'agirait en effet d'une solution plus raisonnable.

– Bon, faisons ça alors. Je veux une retransmission directe de ce que voit et entend l'armure, capiche ? »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il leva la tête, fronçant les sourcils, et demanda :

« F.R.I.D.A.Y ?

– Oui, Monsieur ?

– N'as-tu pas entendu ce que j'ai dis ?

– Toutes mes excuses. Il semblerait qu'un dysfonctionnement se soit produit dans ma base de données. Je suis actuellement en train d'en chercher la cause, Monsieur.

– Bon sang. »

Tony se prit la tête dans les mains, se forçant à exhaler profondément en attendant avec une certaine angoisse que l'androïde ne lui donne plus de détails. D'abord, cette photo, puis Peter qui ne décrochait pas sur-le-champ (oui, il avait un peu surréagi, mais cela commençait à devenir une habitude), et maintenant l'une de ses meilleures création qui présentait des anomalies ?

« Il s'avère qu'une tentative de piratage a eu lieu.

– Tu l'as arrêtée, j'espère.

– En effet. Je tente à présent de récupérer toutes les informations possibles sur le pirate. Aucun dommage ne semble avoir été infligé à mon système.

– Bien. Reprenons, je veux que tu envoies le Mark 47 sur le lieu de rendez-vous en reconnaissance. Enregistre tout sur un serveur sécurisé, compris ? Fais en de même avec ce que tu trouveras à propos de ce piratage. Celui qui s'y est essayé va s'en mordre les doigts.

– Entendu, Monsieur. Je viens d'envoyer l'armure »

Le milliardaire se leva, toujours anxieux, et reprit en main son téléphone portable avant de sortir de son atelier. Il était environ huit heures du matin, et pourtant il faisait encore sombre dehors, à cause des nuages épais qui noircissaient le ciel et lui donnaient un aspect menaçant. Le silence qui régnait au complexe était lourd, comme annonciateur de problèmes.

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était même trop silencieux, au point d'en devenir terriblement cliché. Certes, depuis quelques temps, il n'y avait plus grand monde dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, mais il pouvait toujours être certain de croiser quelques personnes quand il arpentait les longs couloirs ou traversait les différentes salles. Il fut pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Comme dans ces films avec les costumes premier prix, une part de son esprit lui suggéra fort inutilement.

« F.R.I.D.A.Y, dis-moi qui se trouve dans le bâtiment en ce moment. »

L'ordre sembla se perdre dans l'air grave.

« F.R.I.D.A.Y ? »

Sa respiration se bloqua quand il ne reçut une nouvelle fois aucune réponse de la part de son intelligence artificielle. Ses poumons commencèrent à brûler, protestant du manque d'oxygène, et il dut s'asseoir pour ne pas se blesser en perdant l'équilibre. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Tony grogna, tentant désespérément de reprendre contrôle de son souffle pour la deuxième fois de la journée, mais il savait pertinemment que cela serait extrêmement difficile. Il avait perdu F.R.I.D.A.Y, il n'avait presque plus d'alliés, il n'avait pas son armure avec lui, en bref, il était seul.

Il déverrouilla d'une main tremblante son portable, et composa rapidement un numéro. Il manqua de crier de joie quand son interlocuteur décrocha.

« Stark ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Cho. Où êtes-vous ? Il n'y a personne au complexe.

– ...Vous allez bien, Stark ? l'interrogea la doctoresse, qui semblait inquiète. Vous ne vous rappelez pas de ce que vous nous avez dit ?

– Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

– Vous nous avez tous appelé ce matin, il y a environ une heure, pour nous chasser du complexe. Vous avez prétendu vouloir être complètement seul- Oh. C'était avec votre voix, votre manière de parler… mais ce n'était pas vous, n'est-ce pas ?

– Vous êtes d'une perspicacité remarquable, docteur, railla Tony avant de se reprendre aussitôt. Désolé, c'était complètement idiot de ma part de vous dire ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai rien entendu, et pourquoi F.R.I.D.A.Y ne m'a pas averti ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent avec Spider-Man ?

– Je… je suis désolée, Tony. C'est de ma faute. Je vais essayer de revenir ici au plus vite.

– Ne revenez surtout pas au complexe, grogna le mécanicien. Ce n'est plus un lieu sûr. Même F.R.I.D.A.Y ne répond plus. Faites attention à vous, Cho.

– Stark, ne raccrochez surto- »

L'inventeur se força à respirer malgré la peur qui lui coupait le souffle. Il n'avait pas raccroché, non la ligne s'était brusquement coupée, mettant fin à la conversation. Il espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas mis Helen Cho en danger.

Celui ou celle qui avait décidé de lui pourrir sa journée l'observait donc, et n'avait pas dû apprécier son coup de fil. Il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir prévenir Pepper, Happy ou Rhodey qu'il allait apparemment avoir des ennuis, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était plus possible à présent.

Puis il cligna des yeux, comprenant que la ligne téléphonique n'avait pas été la seule chose à être interrompue. Il ne s'en était pas instantanément rendu compte, mis il n'y avait plus aucune lumière.

« Tiens donc, » grommela-t-il.

Le courant avait été rompu, lui aussi. On cherchait à l'effrayer, et c'était manifestement un succès. La photo et l'adresse avaient été un leurre, mais son assaillant, comprenant qu'il ne sortirait pas lui-même, avait opté pour une autre tactique et l'avait donc enfermé dans sa propre base. Il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'il parvienne à s'échapper seul, et il lui fallait attendre le retour du Mark 47, la seule armure fonctionnelle pour le moment qui, sans ses directives ou celles de F.R.I.D.A.Y, ne reviendrait pas avant d'avoir entièrement les entrepôts. Ceux qui avaient organisé tout cela n'étaient indubitablement pas idiots.

Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il allait rester immobile en attendant qu'on vienne le chercher.

Ils l'empêcheraient sûrement de sortir de chez lui avec l'un de ses véhicules, ou alors ses voitures étaient peut-être même piégées. Malheureusement, il n'allait plausiblement pas avoir assez de temps pour toutes les vérifier tout en gardant assez de temps pour faire d'autres préparations. Il ne savait pas à quel instant il allait se faire attaquer, et c'était un problème. Il détestait les incertitudes.

Il se releva, se dirigeant à nouveau vers son atelier. Il avait été pris par surprise, en effet. Mais cela ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ce genre de situations. Il supposait que c'était l'un des rares avantages à être insomniaque. Lors d'une des nombreuses nuits pendant lesquelles il avait plongé la tête dans le travail pour oublier le temps de quelques heures ses problèmes, il avait songé à faire en sorte que toutes les portes puissent être ouvertes, même quand qu'il n'y avait pas de courant. Mais, surtout, il avait pensé à faire installer une autre source d'énergie dont lui seul connaissait l'existence; à vrai dire, il avait même ordonné à F.R.I.D.A.Y de ne l'enregistrer nulle part, et de n'installer aucune caméra à proximité.

Eh oui, il n'était pas considéré comme un génie pour rien. D'accord, il était aussi légèrement paranoïaque, mais cela se révélait définitivement utile lorsqu'il s'agissait de sauver sa propre vie. Son agresseur allait l'apprendre à ses dépends.

Il activa le générateur, souriant narquoisement en imaginant la tête que pouvait bien faire le mystérieux inconnu, et tapota affectueusement la boîte électrique. L'action qu'il venait d'effectuer, aussi simple qu'elle pouvait être, avait également forcé F.R.I.D.A.Y à se rediriger vers un autre réseau sécurisé auquel personne n'avait accès, et ce même si l'intelligence artificielle n'était pas capable de le faire par elle-même à cause d'un éventuel problème. Si c'était le cas, et que son androïde était incapable d'agir, il pouvait toujours se connecter plus tard sur le réseau pour la sauver.

Il devait cependant se concentrer en premier lieu sur sa propre survie. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, mais il avait vécu pire. Après tout, il avait bien infiltré un manoir sécurisé à l'aide de grenades déguisées en boules de Noël.

Tony releva brusquement la tête, les yeux animés d'une sorte d'étincelle folle.

Qui sait, peut-être que son nouvel ennemi aimait les surprises.

000

La visite au zoo était vraiment sympathique, Peter devait l'admettre. Les autres adolescents avaient fini par se calmer, grâce aux enseignants qui avaient dû recourir à la menace, promettant aux élèves une retenue s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de harceler le timide brun. Ils avaient dû avoir pitié de lui, et en toute honnêteté, il leur en était plutôt reconnaissant.

Il y avait, naturellement, du travail à faire. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple visite touristique puisqu'il devait, avec Ned et Michelle, choisir une catégorie d'animaux du zoo et faire un exposé sur le sujet, qu'ils présenteraient à la classe au cours de la semaine suivante. Michelle avait suggéré de se pencher sur les oiseaux de proies, et les deux garçons n'y avaient vu aucune objection. Seulement, quand ils lui avaient demandé pourquoi elle avait choisi ce sujet et pas un autre, elle avait répondu avec un sourire dangereux :

« Les oiseaux de proies sont d'excellents observateurs. Ils prennent de la hauteur, discrets et attentifs, avant de fondre sur leurs victimes. Certains peuvent même repérer une araignée à plusieurs centaines de mètres de distance. »

Peter avait délibérément ignoré le frisson qui lui avait alors traversé l'échine.

Dans un premier temps, cela avait été compliqué, mais après quelques dizaines de minutes il avait malgré tout réussi à se changer les idées, parvenant même à oublier l'étrange appel de Stark. Ils avaient tout d'abord dirigé leurs pas vers les volières, puis avaient changé d'avis. La classe était arrivée par la porte d'Asie, ce qui situait leur objectif à l'autre bout du parc, car les enclos des oiseaux de proie étaient regroupés ensemble ils avaient donc décidé de prendre un peu de temps pour observer les animaux qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. Ils avaient, après tout, toute la journée pour faire leur visite, et avaient donc contemplé avec admiration les ours, félins, et différents reptiles de toutes les formes, tailles et couleurs. Ned n'avait pas vraiment apprécié les serpents, puisqu'il en était assez effrayé, et Michelle s'était amusée à lui donner toutes sortes d'anecdotes concernant ces animaux. Son meilleur ami avait glapi de dégoût quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'un python avait déjà avalé un homme adulte en entier.

En effet, c'était tout sauf rassurant.

La jeune fille avait dû sentir que Peter n'avait pas été dans son assiette au début de la visite, et elle n'avait fait aucune remarque à propos de son silence inhabituel, même si elle s'était vraisemblablement attendue à ce qu'il bavarde joyeusement avec Ned de tous les animaux qu'il était ravi de voir de ses propres yeux. Elle lui jetait en revanche de temps à autres des petits coups d'œils emplis de sous-entendus, tout en griffonnant divers animaux sur son carnet favori. Mais, quels sortes de sous-entendus, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Ils se trouvaient devant l'enclos des lions, qu'ils regardaient dormir paisiblement, quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer à nouveau. Cette fois, il se décida à ne pas faire attendre son interlocuteur trop longtemps et s'apprêta à répondre aussitôt quand il s'aperçut que le numéro qui s'affichait sur son écran lui était inconnu. Son hésitation ne dura cependant que quelques secondes, car il eut l'instinct que cet appel était important. Il porta le mobile à son oreille après avoir décroché, tout en jetant un regard d'excuse à ses amis, qui l'observaient avec curiosité.

« Allô ?

– Peter ! s'écria une voix qui lui était familière, même si légèrement déformée. Dis-moi que tu vas bien !

– Madame Cho ? Oui, je vais bien. Que se passe-t-il ?

– Il me semblait que Tony a énoncé ton nom, et étant donné l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, j'ai voulu vérifier qu'il ne t'était rien arrivé. Tu es peut-être en danger.

– De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? interrogea le garçon, qui commençait à vraiment devenir inquiet.

– Je crois que quelqu'un a décidé de s'en prendre à Stark.

000

Tony n'avait pas chômé. Personne n'était encore arrivé, et il avait profité de ce précieux temps de tranquillité pour se préparer. Pour des personnes aussi organisées (oui, « des », parce qu'il n'était pas optimiste au point d'espérer que le mystérieux hacker se présente chez lui seul), elles étaient sacrément en retard.

Il avait commencé par ouvrir complètement toutes les portes du complexe avec une commande qu'il avait effectuée sur un ordinateur, les avaient bloquées, puis avait coupé le courant. C'était risqué, certes, mais l'armure n'était toujours pas revenue, alors avec ou sans électricité les assaillants allaient sûrement avoir l'avantage sur lui. Il préférait mettre en sécurité sa source d'énergie de réserve, surtout si c'était la dernière place sur pour son intelligence artificielle. Il n'avait pas envie d'en perdre une autre. De plus, il avait l'avantage du terrain. Il connaissait chaque recoin, chaque pièce, chaque placard à balais, chaque meuble du bâtiment. Il pourrait s'y repérer, et prendre ses ennemis par surprise.

Cela dépendait bien évidemment du matériel dont ils profiteraient. Sur ce plan-là, le mécanicienne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. De simples lunettes à vision nocturnes ou des caméras thermiques ? Des tasers, des fusils tranquillisant ou du matériel létal ? Des hommes habillés de pare-balles ou de véritables combinaisons de guerre ? Et, combien y en aurait-il ? Cinq, dix, vingt ? Il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions il aurait sûrement du mal à se débarrasser d'eux.

Il ne s'était cependant pas attardé sur la question, et avait décidé de créer un mélange de pièges vieux comme le monde et d'autres utilisant des technologies plus récentes.

Il avait commencé par récupérer un lanceur de toiles qu'il avait préparé pour le gamin-araignée et avait recouvert généreusement toutes les caméras murales du complexe, sans aucune exception. Il en installa ensuite de minuscules sous certains meubles, qui enverrait les images vers le serveur sécurisé (qu'il espérait être toujours aussi fiable) qu'avait choisi F.R.I.D.A.Y lorsqu'elle était encore fonctionnelle. De cette manière, s'il se faisait capturer, il y aurait toujours une source, aussi faible soit elle, d'informations pour ceux qui s'intéresseraient à sa disparition et que son intelligence artificielle jugerait digne de confiance.

Enfin, c'était tout de même à supposer qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour le sauver et que son androïde n'ait pas été pas totalement détruite.

Sa gorge se bloqua à cette pensée, et sa respiration déjà tremblante se fit saccadée. Il se força à continuer son bricolage, et se concentra à nouveau sur le pistolet qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il avait beaucoup hésité entre choisir des sédatifs ou des balles réelles, ne sachant s'il devait privilégier sa survie ou son éthique. Finalement, il avait opté pour les sédatifs. Avec des doses qui pouvaient endormir un Hulk enragé, tout de même. Peu importe la quantité d'anesthésiant, cela n'en deviendrait pas mortel, et il préférait ne pas prendre le risque que ses agresseurs se réveillent au bout de quelques minutes.

Il avait continué sa mise en place aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Il avait recouvert toutes les fenêtres, avait piégé tous les passages, toutes les portes ouvertes, et, puisque les placards à balais et produits ménagers n'étaient pas régis par l'électricité et s'ouvraient avec des poignées banales, il avait accroché des cornes de brumes à la poignée côté intérieur de chacun d'entre eux, ce qui lui servirait de repère quand à la localisation des ennemis. C'était tout à fait rudimentaire, et ils s'attendraient sûrement à ce qu'il utilise du matériel plus… sophistiqué. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils lui avaient retiré (presque) toute source d'énergie ils croyaient pouvoir l'handicaper et le rendre sans défense. Dommage pour eux.

Galvanisé par l'énergie du désespoir, il avait rarement œuvré aussi vite. Dorénavant armés d'outils plus incongrus et étranges les uns que les autres, il se serait sûrement fait une nouvelle fois surnommé « Inspecteur Gadget » par Peter.

Tony s'immobilisa, figée par une glaçante révélation.

Peter.

Il lui avait parlé alors que les communications n'avaient pas encore été coupée. Mais on l'observait probablement déjà à ce moment-là, quand F.R.I.D.A.Y commençait aussi à dérailler. Ils avaient peut-être entendu son vrai nom, et si c'était le cas, alors l'adolescent et sa tante étaient en danger.

Par sa faute. C'était toujours sa faute.

L'inventeur serra les dents, misérable mais déterminé. Il ne laisserait personne leur faire du mal. C'était une toute nouvelle raison qu'il avait de se battre de toutes ses forces.

Ce fut environ dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'il se faisait à présent aussi discret qu'il le pouvait, qu'il entendit le premier bruit suspect. Enfin, ce terme était probablement un peu trop modeste pour décrire le vacarme que fit la corne de brume ayant retenti quelque part dans l'étage en-dessous de lui, au rez de chaussée. C'était l'étage qu'il avait le moins piégé, histoire de garder quelques atouts dans sa manche aussi longtemps que nécessaire, mais il n'en était pas moins inoffensif pour autant.

Comme pour donner raison à cette méditation, un cri étouffé parvint à ses oreilles. Il se mouva silencieusement, et faisant attention à chacun de ses pas. Glissant sur son nez les lunettes à vision thermique qu'il avait eu la merveilleuse idée de créer quelques mois plus tôt alors qu'il s'ennuyait, il se faufila vers la salle d'entraînement dans laquelle Peter et lui avaient pris l'habitude de s'entraîner, s'appuya contre un mur pour compter les silhouettes qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Le milliardaire laissa échapper de ses lèvres un grognement inquiet.

Ils devaient être une quinzaine environ, et, s'il considérait la façon dont ils se tenaient, alors il était très vraisemblable qu'ils soient lourdement armés. Il ne savait pas encore si c'était pour l'éliminer ou simplement le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Le seul point positif que Tony parvenait à tirer de cette observation était la supposition qu'ils n'étaient pas équipés de matériel à détection thermique, puisqu'ils semblaient tous naviguer à l'aveuglette au rez-de-chaussée. L'une des silhouettes semblait laisser l'un de ses bras le long de son corps, ce qui manqua de le faire ricaner car cela avait dû correspondre au cri qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce malheureux avait certainement touché l'une des poignées des portes d'entrées qu'il avait pris soin de faire chauffer à blanc de manière constante avec des appareils à gaufres. Pour une fois que sa gourmandise lui rendait service !

Il peut-être donc au moins un avantage, en fin de compte.

Le quadragénaire jeta un regard vers le mur qui le séparait de l'extérieur du bâtiment, tentant d'apercevoir d'autres signatures thermiques. Il en vit trois, assez éloignées, avec une distance régulière entre chacun d'entre eux, ce qui signifiait sûrement que ces trois hommes-là étaient probablement les chauffeurs. S'enfuir avec l'un de ses propres véhicules était trop risqué et trop prévisible de sa part. Il pouvait en revanche tenter de voler ceux de ses assaillants.

La salle d'entraînement possédait elle aussi des baies vitrées donnant sur l'extérieur, qu'il avait recouvertes de draps et de ruban adhésif à la va-vite. Il y avait également de solides cordes dans la réserve, dont il pouvait nouer les extrémités pour s'en servir comme issue de secours. Le problème, s'il exécutait son plan dans l'immédiat, était que les ennemis présents dans le bâtiment le trouveraient trop silencieux et se douteraient probablement qu'il tentait de s'enfuir. Il lui fallait donc une diversion. Ce qui n'allait pas particulièrement être difficile, songea Tony avec un rictus.

Être un Stark avait son lot d'avantages. Mais cela apportait en prime un nombre tout aussi important d'ennuis.

Et, quand cela arrivait, il adorait, en compensation, rendre la vie de ses ennemis aussi insupportable que possible.

-000-

Tadaaa ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

… Non, je vous préviens tout de suite, m'assassiner dans mon sommeil n'est pas pareil que donner son avis. Il en est de même pour toutes les formes de tortures auxquelles vous pouvez penser.

Enfin, je dis ça, mais si ça se trouve vous vous attendiez complètement à un chapitre de ce genre. Si c'est le cas, lancez-vous dans la voyance, par ce que j'ai moi-même été surprise de la direction qu'a soudainement prise cette histoire. Je vous le répète, je me suis vraiment emballée. Je m'attendais à simplement faire une petite série de trois one-shots concernant l'adorable relation entre Tony et Peter et… et voilà le résultat. Woops.

J'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! La suite arrive très vite, c'est promis ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Eh bien, si je savais que l'écriture pouvait apporter de nombreuses connaissances, je n'aurais jamais imaginé apprendre autant d'informations sur la chimie pour une fanfiction. Même si l'écriture en elle-même a été assez difficile parce que je voulais absolument que cela reste réaliste, j'ai passé des heures à regarder des vidéos sur le sujet, et, très sérieusement, je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant amusée en écrivant un chapitre. Vive la science.**

 **Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner ? Ne faites pas ça chez vous, les enfants.**

 **Un grand merci à** **Nympha-san,** **Natasha Potter Malefoy, Quilathea et gammathetaalpha pour avoir ajouté cette histoire à votre liste d'alerte et/ou de favoris!  
**

 **D'ailleurs, Quilathea, je te remercie encore une fois pour ton commentaire que j'ai adoré lire!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

-000-

Peut-être qu'être un Stark n'apportait pas tant d'avantages que ça. C'était une pensée qui commençait à traverser l'esprit de Tony.

Bon, il fallait aussi dire que son idée relevait un peu du suicide. Pas que cela soit très étonnant en soi, car la plupart des idées qui lui venaient en tête quand il essayait d'assurer sa survie pouvaient se ranger, d'une manière assez paradoxale, dans la catégorie des idées extrêmement stupides à ne pas reproduire chez soi.

C'était surtout une course contre la montre, en plus d'une partie géante et potentiellement mortelle de cache-cache. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'échec, après tout.

Pour mettre son plan à exécution, il lui fallait passer par le laboratoire de chimie, qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, et, par conséquent, là où les assaillants étaient actuellement en train de le chercher. Heureusement pour lui, il y avait plusieurs cages d'escaliers dans le complexe, dont une qui se situait juste en face de la salle à laquelle il devait se rendre. C'était la principale raison qui lui avait fait choisir ce laboratoire en particulier; il pourrait s'y introduire, et prendre ce dont il avait besoin tout en étant capable de changer d'étage rapidement en cas de problème.

Le mécanicien voulait cependant commencer par finir les préparations de la salle de sport dans laquelle il se cachait depuis quelques minutes. Il avait déjà solidement noué plusieurs cordes entre elles, ce qui lui donnait un épais câble de tissu une longueur d'environ vingt-cinq mètres. Ce serait probablement suffisamment assez puisqu'il se trouvait au deuxième étage.

Le dilemme qu'il avait, à présent, le faisait hésiter entre choisir de placer la gigantesque corde immédiatement ou non s'il le faisait tout de suite, et qu'il accrochait le cordage pour le lancer par la baie vitrée qu'il aurait à ouvrir, il prenait le risque de se faire repérer, soit par les hommes à l'intérieur, soit par les chauffeurs. Après tout, ils pouvaient tout à fait avoir des jumelles dont ils se servaient pour observer le bâtiment et peut-être donner d'avantage d'informations à leurs collègues.

Mais s'il attendait d'avoir effectué sa « petite » diversion, il ne savait pas s'il allait avoir assez de temps pour tout mettre en place. D'accord, ça ne prenait peut-être pas très longtemps, mais il n'empêche qu'il préférait atterrir au sol en douceur, et non s'y écraser. De plus, la moindre seconde lui était très précieuse, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en gâcher une seule.

Tout cela aurait quand même été beaucoup plus simple s'il avait pu rappeler son armure, ou s'il avait été sûr de pouvoir sortir avant l'arrivée des intrus, mais, sans électricité, cela aurait été compliqué de toute façon. Dès que toute cette affaire serait réglée, le génie mettrait un point d'honneur à créer une connexion permanente avec son armure, sans avoir besoin de F.R.I.D.A.Y. Il le ferait, même si pour cela il devait découvrir les secrets de la télépathie, si c'était la seule solution pour y arriver.

 _Oh, et puis après tout, au diable la deuxième solution,_ Tony songea, agacé. Il avait la chance d'être encore relativement calme, (relativement étant le mot-clé), alors il était sûrement mieux pour lui de tout mettre en place tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Si quelqu'un devait tomber sur cette pièce et lui retirer son issue de secours, ce qui serait assez irritant, il pouvait toujours penser à un plan b, puis un plan c, et s'il le fallait un plan d, pendant qu'il se rendait au laboratoire et aux autres salles.

Il fit glisser la corde dans les crochets attachés plafond, puis ouvrit une partie de la baie vitrée et jeta par dessus bord l'autre extrémité. Ayant gardé sur son nez ses lunettes à détection thermique, il pouvait en même temps surveiller les mouvements de ses ennemis. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire prendre par surprise parce qu'il les avait retirées, même s'il avait eu l'intention de le faire pour quelques secondes seulement. Il avait juste à baisser la tête légèrement et regarder par dessus ses lunettes, comme il faisait souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait de simples lunettes de soleil.

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il aperçut l'un des hommes s'enfoncer dans l'une des cages d'escaliers, mais, heureusement, il se trouvait encore loin de lui, à l'autre bout de l'étage. Il devait cependant se dépêcher avant que tous les autres ne débarquent également.

Il en vit trois au niveau son garage personnel, qui n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir de ressortir de la pièce. C'était définitivement trop tard pour une petite virée en décapotable.

L'inventeur enfila le sac à dos qui contenait son matériel sur ses épaules, puis sortit avec précaution de la salle de gym, se dirigeant à l'ouest, et espérant de tout son être que les autres ne se décideraient pas à aller dans cette direction en premier. Sinon, il y avait de grandes chances pour que son plan échoue, ce qu'il ne permettrait pas d'arriver .

Sa bonne étoile semblait cependant l'écouter, pour une fois, car il eut le champs libre lorsqu'il arriva au niveau des escaliers.

Il les descendit en prenant le soin de se faire aussi silencieux que possible, malgré le fait qu'il les dévala tout de même précipitamment, et se hâta dans le laboratoire en évitant le piège à son entrée. C'était un fil qui, si déplacé lorsqu'on le poussait sans faire attention, en marchant par exemple, déclenchait une corne de brume. Il ne pouvait pas réellement se permettre de se faire repérer tout de suite.

Il s'avança dans la réserve, et découvrit, ravi, ce qu'il recherchait. De merveilleuses quantités de potassium pur et solide, stocké hermétiquement dans des flacons remplis d'huile minérale.

« Salut, toi, » murmura-t-il avec un rictus.

Il en prit deux flacons, qu'il fourra dans son sac. Il s'apprêtait à ressortir de la salle lorsqu'il aperçut également du chlore liquide et de l'alcool, stockés séparément, mais qui lui donnèrent une autre merveilleuse idée. Il prit aussi les deux liquides.

Il lui fallait maintenant se rendre dans le salon qui se trouvait le plus au nord du deuxième étage, le même que celui de la salle de d'entraînement. Cette pièce possédait deux accès, dont l'un donnait sur une autre cage d'escalier qui prendrait part à sa fameuse diversion.

Ce qui avait également aidé à porter son choix sur ce salon en particulier était le ballon d'eau, réservé aux alarmes incendies qui s'y trouvait. Encore une fois, il avait de la chance (non, en fait, ce n'était pas de la chance mais plutôt une autre idée de génie de sa part, il n'avait pas le temps d'être modeste), car les alarmes incendies n'avaient elles non plus pas besoin d'électricité pour fonctionner. Elles fonctionnaient de manière autonome, et la température de l'eau était même réglable au niveau du ballon d'eau. Ainsi, il pouvait très bien s'en servir malgré le fait que le générateur général soit hors service.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le vacarme provoqué par une corne de brume, celle du placard à balai qui se trouvait à une trentaine de mètre de là où il se trouvait. Il en profita pour sortir et s'engager dans la cage d'escalier avant de se faire repérer. Il remonta les escaliers avec précaution, toujours méfiant de l'avancée de ses agresseurs qui ne semblaient toujours pas l'avoir repéré. À présent, il y en avait cinq au premier étage, quatre au deuxième, deux se trouvaient déjà au troisième et les autres étaient encore au rez de chaussée. Il grimaça, s'apercevant que l'un d'eux se trouvait à proximité de la salle d'entraînement.

Une autre corne de brume retentit, une du premier étage qui ne semblait pas loin des escaliers. Il retint son souffle, et s'arrêta de se déplacer lorsque l'un des hommes (oui, avec une silhouette trapue comme la sienne, c'était définitivement un homme) s'avança vers lui, s'apprêtant à redescendre au rez-de chaussée, alors que Tony était toujours sur les marches entre cet étage et le premier. Il entendit une voix rauque, et prit en main son pistolet tranquillisant en main, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure et faisant des soubresauts affolés dans sa poitrine.

« Non, Stark n'a toujours pas été localisé. Je redescends au rez-de-chaussée. Des hommes gardent la réserve d'armes et le garage. Non, sans électricité, il n'aurait pas pu sortir de toute façon. Ce lâche doit être en train de se cacher en attendant que son armure revienne. Je vous tiens au courant. Terminé. »

Le milliardaire se força à attendre que l'intrus arrive au minuscule palier entre les deux étages pour bondir et lui tirer dessus trois fois de suite. Son pistolet ayant l'avantage d'être quasiment silencieux, cela ne fit presque aucun bruit. L'homme grogna de surprise mais n'eut pas le temps de se défendre, s'écroulant déjà au sol grâce aux puissants sédatifs qu'il venait de recevoir. Il se pencha sur lui, et le fouilla pour récupérer les armes qu'il avait, c'est-à-dire deux pistolets, chargés d'anesthésiants. Ils le voulaient vivants, donc. Ou, du moins, ils voulaient l'amener vivant à leur employeur.

Soufflant bruyamment, l'inventeur lia les mains du mercenaire (enfin, il supposait que c'en était un) inconscient dans son dos et monta jusqu'au deuxième étage. Un autre homme se trouvait sur son chemin, dans un couloir qu'il était obligé d'emprunter s'il ne voulait pas mettre trop de temps à arriver au salon. Un détour aurait été trop dangereux de toute manière. Il s'avança lentement, son arme toujours dans la main, chargée et prête à faire feu, passa sa tête doucement au-delà du mur qui le séparait de l'un des assaillants, et observa le long chemin qui lui restait à parcourir par dessus ses lunettes améliorées. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos, et s'avançait vers l'une des salles qui se trouvaient devant lui. Le mécanicien se retint de justesse de ricaner lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était une autre salle d'entraînement que celle de laquelle il comptait sortir, mais qu'il avait aussi piégée.

L'indésirable ne vit pas le fil, qu'il poussa de sa jambe gauche en entrant dans la pièce. Il ne vit pas non plus la vis que le mouvement du fil décrocha, ni la planche de bois déjà oscillante au dessus de l'embrasure de la pièce qui tenait seulement grâce à cette vis, ni la corde qui y était attachée, ni ce que cette corde tenait en fragile équilibre.

Tony, en revanche, vit parfaitement le poids d'une vingtaine de kilos s'abattre avec grâce sur sa tête. Il en eut presque mal pour lui. Un grognement sourd arriva à ses oreilles, et, après avoir vérifié que personne d'autre ne s'approchait, il s'approcha du corps étalé par terre, levant un sourcil impressionné en s'apercevant que l'autre n'était pas totalement inconscient quoique bien sonné, puis tira deux doses de tranquillisant sur lui. Il devait l'avouer, ce gars était un costaud.

Le quadragénaire reprit aussitôt sa démarche rapide mais prudente, et atteignit enfin le salon qu'il souhaitait. Il évita encore une fois le piège à l'entrée de la pièce, qui cette fois était d'un tout autre genre, et poussa de toutes ses forces pour déplacer un canapé, ce qui permit de lui donner accès à l'alcôve qui abritait le ballon d'eau pour les douches incendies. Il fit tourner l'encodeur optique pour augmenter la température de l'eau, afin de la rendre chaude mais pas bouillante. Puis il sortit de son sac les deux flacons de potassium, un briquet et un fumigène qu'il avait fabriqué à la va-vite avec des balles de ping-pong et du papier d'aluminium. Il s'apprêtait à s'approcher d'une table pour poser son matériel lorsqu'il aperçut par ses lunettes à détection thermique trois silhouettes qui s'approchaient dangereusement vite de lui. Poussant un juron, il enflamma le fumigène, et se jeta derrière le canapé pour s'y cacher. La fumée qui se dégageait rapidement dans la pièce fit retentir les alarmes incendies, qui firent pleuvoir bruyamment dans la salle. Il cacha ses mains et les flacons sous sa veste pour les maintenir au sec.

« Je sais que t'es là, Stark ! » s'écria une voix.

Le génie se baissa pour jeter un coup d'œil par dessous le meuble qui lui servait de bouclier, et aperçut, malgré les trombes d'eau et la fumée, trois des intrus courir dans sa direction. Ils pouvaient se permettre de progresser côte à côte, les couloirs et embrasures de pièces étant assez larges. Persuadés d'avoir l'avantage, ils s'avancèrent donc vers lui d'un pas vif et assuré.

Et se prirent dans le film plastique transparent accroché (avec amour, il fallait le préciser) dans la moitié basse de l'ouverture, tombant ainsi face à terre. Tony songea que, s'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort à cause de ça, alors les derniers moments qu'il avait vécu avaient été hilarants.

L'eau avait rapidement éteint le fumigène, et cessa de couler juste après la chute des trois hommes, avec un timing parfait. Cette mésaventure était décidément remplie de clichés. Dès que les gouttes arrêtèrent de tomber du plafond, il sortit des flacons les deux blocs de potassium pur, et écouta attentivement les bruits qui provenaient de l'autre côté de son abri. Des râles irrités se firent entendre, et il perçut des voix qui s'élevaient, agacées.

« Stark est au deuxième étage, pièce nord !

– Il a mis du papier film ? Il nous a pris pour des-

– Il va voir, cette espèce d'imbécile- »

L'idiot en question ne les laissa pas l'insulter plus longtemps et leur lança les deux morceaux de métal avant de se jeter vers l'autre ouverture de la pièce, celle qui permettait d'accéder à des escaliers. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour admirer l'explosion qui retentit derrière lui, qui était loin d'être assez puissante pour transformer le salon en tas de cendres mais qui l'était toutefois assez pour assommer de manière prolongée les ennemis qui s'y trouvait.

L'ingénieur s'élança aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans les escaliers, montant les marches quatre à quatre, et s'arrêta juste à temps pour se cacher de la vue d'un des hommes qui arrivait du troisième étage, le prenant ainsi par surprise. Ne prenant plus la peine de leur ligoter les mains, il se remit en route dès qu'il le vit s'écrouler. À travers ses lunettes, il pouvait observer que tous les intrus se dirigeait vers le salon dorénavant inondé, là où leurs collègues avaient donné l'alerte. Même ceux qui gardaient le garage étaient en train de s'y rendre. Les comptant rapidement, Tony en dénombra huit. Il en avait mis six hors d'état de nuire… il fallait donc croire qu'il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, pour un lâche.

Tony parcourut d'une traite le troisième étage, et se retourna, fouillant à nouveau dans son sac tout en observant la façon dont la situation évoluait. Les huit indésirables s'étaient agglutinés le temps de quelques instants dans la pièce, puis s'étaient tous jetés dans les escaliers, la moitié d'entre eux descendant, l'autre montant. Le mécanicien, s'improvisant à nouveau chimiste, sortit la bouteille d'alcool qu'il déversa par terre devant lui, les flacons de chlore liquide qu'il posa au sol, ainsi que son briquet et des petits explosifs. Il mit feu à aux longues ficelles de ces derniers, les déposa près des bouteilles de chlore et recommença à courir, tandis que ses assaillants finissaient de s'engager dans le troisième étage et venaient de l'apercevoir.

Le savant-fou-en-devenir entendit des cris furieux, une première explosion qui était due aux explosifs, une deuxième cette fois causée par la réaction entre le chlore et l'alcool, puis des cris nettement moins furieux et bien plus surpris. Il y avait peut-être un peu de douleur, aussi. En toute honnêteté, il s'en fichait un peu. Ces idiots l'avaient bien cherché.

Vives la science et les explosions.

Il atteignit une autre cage d'escaliers et s'enfonça dedans, dévalant une nouvelle volée de marche pour redescendre au deuxième étage, où il s'aperçut, ravi, qu'il n'y avait plus un seul homme conscient. Il leva la tête. Seuls deux des hommes bougeaient, et encore, ils étaient beaucoup plus lents, probablement désorientés.

Tony laissa un sourire victorieux prendre place sur son visage tandis qu'il se redirigeait enfin vers la salle d'entraînement. Une diversion réussie, des explosions et de la science, peut-être que, finalement, cette journée n'était pas si terrible qu'il ne l'avait pensée. Certes, il y avait les intrus, son intelligence artificielle hors-service et les réparations qu'il allait devoir payer pour le complexe qu'il avait transformé en laboratoire géant, mais un peu de satisfaction après une expérience bien réalisée ne faisait jamais de mal au moral.

Se glissant avec précaution dans la salle de d'entraînement, qui elle aussi était piégée avec des poids, il fredonna en appréciation lorsqu'il constata que tout était resté en place. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier que personne n'arrivait, il descendit en rappel et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque ses pieds se posèrent sans encombre sur le sol goudronné de l'extérieur.

Scrutant son environnement des yeux, il reprit son pistolet anesthésiant en main, et se renfrogna lorsqu'il aperçut des drones qui le survolaient. Il ne les avait pas détecté avec ses lunettes à détection thermique. Mais, ce qui l'irrita probablement le plus fut le fait que l'un des drones lui tire dessus sans qu'il n'ait le temps de se mettre à l'abri. Il lorgna la seringue tranquillisante qui venait se ficher dans son épaule droite. Il voulut grommeler :

« Non mais dites-moi que je rêve. »

Sa phrase ressembla cependant plus à un gémissement, et il tituba, son corps heurtant le sol tandis que sa vision s'obscurcissait. Tony ferma les yeux.

000

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Il est en danger ? » demanda Peter d'une voix blanche.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir la respiration radicalement coupée par l'angoisse. La main qui tenait son téléphone à son oreille se mit à trembler, et il dut se forcer à la stabiliser avec son autre bras pour ne pas lâcher le mobile au sol alors qu'il attendait la réponse de la doctoresse. Il distingua Ned et Michelle du coin de l'œil, dont l'expression de curiosité s'était muée en une autre, cette fois inquiète.

« Quelqu'un a usurpé sa voix pour tous nous faire partir du complexe et ainsi l'isoler. Si j'ai bien compris, on a aussi piraté F.R.I.D.A.Y, qui ne répond plus, expliqua Helen.

– Mais comment… comment est-ce que quelqu'un a pu pirater F.R.I.D.A.Y ? Je veux dire, c'est l'intelligence artificielle de monsieur Stark ! Elle est super intelligente !

– Ça, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. C'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Je n'arrive plus à joindre Stark, non plus. Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de lui récemment ?

– Il m'a appelé, déclara l'adolescent en s'efforçant de baisser la voix pour ne pas être trop indiscret. C'était… il y a environ une heure et demie, je crois. Il m'a demandé si j'étais bien en voyage scolaire, aujourd'hui. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre, mais je n'y ai pas fait plus attention que ça. J'aurais sûrement dû.

– Ça n'aurait sûrement rien changé, Peter. Tu dis qu'il t'a appelé, donc.

– Oui. Pourquoi, c'est important ?

– J'ai pensé que si quelqu'un avait pu hacker F.R.I.D.A.Y, alors cette personne a probablement mis Tony sur écoute. Et, si c'est effectivement le cas…

– Ce quelqu'un pourrait être au courant.

– Pour toi, oui. Il faut que tu te mettes à l'abri. Où est-ce que tu es, en ce moment ?

– Au zoo de Bronx. Est-ce que vous avez prévenu quelqu'un d'autre ?

– J'ai déjà prévenu les trois autres personnes à qui Stark fait le plus confiance, Madame Potts, le colonel Rhodes et Monsieur Hogan. D'ailleurs, je lui ai demandé de venir te chercher. On a d'autres bases sécurisées pas très loin d'ici, tu y seras sûrement plus en sécurité.

– Attendez, le garçon intervint rapidement. S'il vous plaît, allez plutôt chercher ma tante May pour l'emmener à votre base, là. Elle aussi est sûrement en danger. Je vais vous rejoindre moi-même, vous avez juste à me donner l'adresse.

– Oui, c'est vrai. Désolée ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Ça va aller, pour nous trouver ?

– J'aurai Karen pour me guider s'il le faut. »

Il fit une légère pause, son cerveau bouillonnant alors qu'il essayait de penser à la moindre chose qui pourrait les aider à sauver son mentor.

« Mais, reprit-il, est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas plutôt aller au complexe ? Il a peut-être besoin de nous.

– Je vais être honnête avec toi, ce genre d'attaques peut aller très vite. Le temps qu'on arrive, ce sera sûrement déjà trop tard.

– Monsieur Stark ne va pas se laisser faire.

– Je sais, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Dis-toi que si la ou les personnes qui attaquent Stark ont pu se débarrasser de l'une de ses meilleures créations, alors elles ont sûrement aussi pris contrôle de tous les autres équipements du complexe. Ces gens sont peut-être même également parvenus à prendre le contrôle de son armure. Soit Tony est parvenu à s'échapper et se rend à l'une de nos bases, soit… soit ce n'est pas le cas. Si on y va, et qu'ils y sont toujours, ça pourrait être dangereux pour nous, également. Si jamais tu t'y rends, par exemple, et que tu te fais capturer, ça leur fera un moyen de pression en plus sur Stark. On ne peut pas se permettre d'y foncer tête baissée, tu comprends ?

– Oui. Désolé, c'est juste que…

– Tu es inquiet. Je sais, on l'est tous. Mais on va mettre au point un plan, et on va sortir Tony du pétrin dans lequel il s'est encore fourré. Rejoins-nous au plus vite à l'endroit que je vais t'indiquer, d'accord ? Je vais demander à Happy d'aller chercher ta tante.

– Compris. »

Il nota avec application l'adresse qu'il reçut dans un coin de son esprit, et rangea le téléphone dans sa poche, avant de se retourner vers ses amis. Il avait du mal à respirer, et le regard que les deux autres lui jetaient ne l'aidaient pas à se calmer. Se mordant la lèvre, il expliqua :

« Je dois… je dois y aller. C'est vraiment important. »

Ned ne l'inquiétait pas, il avait l'air d'avoir compris que son meilleur ami allait devoir se changer en son alter ego pour une mission apparemment capitale, qui concernait leur héros. Non, ce qu'il craignait, c'était la réaction de Michelle. Il savait que c'était imprudent de sa part de parler de choses aussi secrètes et importantes devant elle, alors qu'elle pouvait l'écouter, mais la vie d'un homme qui comptait énormément pour lui était en jeu, et il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps ni le réflexe de s'écarter pour parler en toute discrétion. La jeune fille le jaugeait silencieusement, et continua ainsi pendant quelques secondes qui parurent terriblement longues à Peter.

« Essaye de ne pas mourir, finit-elle par déclarer. On a un exposé à faire, et je compte bien avoir une bonne note. »

Il hocha la tête violemment, parvenant à peine à articuler un « merci » avant de se ruer vers la sortie du zoo la plus proche. Il n'avait probablement jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie, et s'appliqua à ignorer les regards intrigués des camarades de classe qu'il croisa sur sa route.

Il continua à cavaler pendant plusieurs minutes avant de parvenir à trouver une ruelle déserte, et se précipita pour enfiler son costume.

« Hey, Karen, salua-t-il en entendant la voix de son intelligence artificielle, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu peux me guider jusqu'à cette adresse ?

– Bien sûr, Peter. »

Il la lui donna, et s'élança dans les airs grâce à ses toiles. Alors qu'il filait par dessus les rues engorgées du Bronx, Karen lui indiqua qu'il mettrait plusieurs dizaines de minutes à parvenir à la location que la doctoresse lui avait donnée. L'adolescent décida donc de lui résumer ce qu'il avait compris.

« On s'en est pris à Monsieur Stark, et apparemment quelqu'un a hacké F.R.I.D.A.Y et elle ne répond plus. Tu peux essayer de la contacter, Karen ?

– Je ne reçois aucune réponse. De plus, aucune communication ne semble être disponible avec les réseaux du complexe. Tout semble avoir été coupé.

– Est-ce que ça veut dire que F.R.I.D.A.Y… a été détruite ?

– Un protocole d'urgence existe pour l'intelligence artificielle de Monsieur Stark. Je ne possède cependant pas plus d'informations à ce sujet.

– Tu pourrais essayer d'en chercher ? Il y a peut-être un réseau de secours pour elle, tu ne crois pas ?

– C'est une solution tout à fait envisageable. Je recherche des réseaux sécurisés. Il n'est cependant pas dit que j'en ai l'accès. J'ai des restrictions par rapport au protocole Baby-Trotter. »

Peter grogna, pestant une fois encore contre ce protocole qui lui créait décidément bien des ennuis.

« Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas moyen que tu trouves un moyen de le désactiver complètement, même temporairement ? Je sais qu'une partie a déjà été débloquée grâce à Ned, mais... C'est vraiment important, Karen. Monsieur Stark est sûrement en danger, ça pourrait lui sauver la vie si on parvenait à trouver F.R.I.D.A.Y.

– Je ne possède pas les qualifications requises pour désactiver moi-même le protocole, Peter. Je vais toutefois faire de mon mieux pour me rendre utile. J'ai trouvé deux réseaux extrêmement sécurisés et difficiles à repérer. Ma base de données, programmée par Monsieur Stark, m'a permis de trouver l'accès, ce qui signifie que ces réseaux sont presque entièrement introuvables par des individus extérieurs.

– Super ! Est-ce que tu peux t'y connecter ?

– Non. De nombreux mots de passe m'empêchent d'y accéder.

– Et… je suppose que c'est tellement sécurisé que cela ne vaut même pas la peine d'essayer de les pirater.

– En effet.

– Faisons-le, alors.

– Je m'y essaie immédiatement. »

Karen devint silencieuse, et l'adolescent parvint à peine quelques minutes plus tard à la base… qui ressemblait à une laverie. Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée, hésitant un peu à entrer avec son costume. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de délibérer tant que cela, car Helen sortit du bâtiment et l'accueillit avec un sourire fatigué.

« Bonjour, Spider-Man. Crois-moi, j'aurais aimé que l'on se soit revus dans de meilleures conditions. Viens donc à l'intérieur. »

Il la suivit jusqu'à l'arrière boutique (d'ailleurs, il ne savait pas qu'une laverie en avait besoin), et se retint de justesse de s'exclamer d'émerveillement lorsqu'il la vit appuyer sur plusieurs boutons d'un panneau électrique, ce qui ouvrit une porte dissimulée. Cho lui sourit.

« Après toi. »

Il s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, et descendit avec empressement la quarantaine de marche qui se présentaient devant lui. Le super-héro atteignit alors un vaste souterrain, équipé de technologies très modernes, semblables à celles qui se trouvaient au complexe.

« Peter, je ne peux pas me connecter aux réseaux mais je détecte de l'activité dans l'un d'eux, lui annonça soudainement Karen. Rectification. L'un des réseaux vient de m'accorder l'accès. »

Le cœur du jeune homme fit un bond dans sa poitrine, se gonflant d'espoir.

« Madame Cho, vous auriez un ordinateur à me prêter ? Karen a peut-être trouvé quelque chose ! »

Elle le guida aussitôt vers une petite salle équipée d'un impressionnant ordinateur, semblant intéressée par la potentielle découverte de l'intelligence artificielle.

« Tu peux te connecter, Karen, énonça la doctoresse. Montre-nous ce que tu as découvert, s'il te plaît.

– Tout de suite, Docteur », répondit la voix féminine de l'androïde, déjà connectée à la machine et aux hauts-parleurs.

L'écran, immatériel et véritablement gigantesque, s'alluma, et une multitude de données y apparurent. Peter devait l'avouer, Ned aurait sûrement compris plus de choses que lui, il était bien plus doué que lui en informatique. Il parvenait cependant à distinguer quelques détails. Il demanda :

« Donc maintenant, tu as accès à l'un des réseaux, Karen ?

– Tout à fait. Le passage m'a été accordé. Voulez-vous que je m'y connecte ? Je ne sais pas ce que ce réseau protège ou contient.

– Il vaut mieux essayer, de toute façon, intervint Helen. Si Stark l'a rendu aussi sécurisé, c'est pour une bonne raison, et, de toute façon, on n'a plus rien à perdre à essayer.

– Très bien. Connexion en cours. »

Une poignée de secondes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles les deux humains retinrent leurs souffles.

« Connexion accordée. Bonjour, Doctor Cho, Monsieur Parker et Karen. Heureuse de vous revoir, formula une voix robotique qui n'était pas celle de Karen.

– F.R.I.D.A.Y ! s'exclama Peter, absolument ravi. Tu es là !

– En effet, Monsieur Parker. Monsieur Stark est parvenu à me rediriger sur ce réseau, conçu pour un cas d'urgence comme celui-ci. J'y étais protégée des piratages qui ont endommagé mes bases de données et d'opération. J'ai ainsi pu réparer intégralement mon système, et suis à nouveau opérationnelle.

– Que s'est-il passé, F.R.I.D.A.Y ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Monsieur Stark ?

– Nous avons subi un piratage plus tôt dans la matinée. La technologie ayant permis ceci était extrêmement avancée. Il se pourrait qu'elle soit originaire du Wakanda, car elle est très similaire à la leur. Je n'ai pas pu la détecter à temps. Si Monsieur n'avait pas forcé mon système à se réorienter sur ce canal, je n'aurais pas pu empêcher ma destruction. De plus, je ne peux toujours pas accéder aux réseaux du complexe.

– De la technologie wakandienne… répéta Helen. Elle est très développée, et difficile à égaler. C'est en effet une explication logique. »

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Madame Potts, Happy et May. Cette dernière se jeta sur son neveu pour le serrer dans ses bras, tandis que les deux autres adultes le saluèrent avec un sourire forcé, trop inquiets pour pouvoir se réjouir de le revoir. Peter retira son masque, et sa tante l'interrogea :

« Tu vas bien ? Monsieur Hogan m'a expliqué ce qui est arrivé à Stark.

– Ça va, May, la rassura le garçon. Bonjour, Happy et Madame Potts.

– Salut à toi, Peter, lui répondit doucement la présidente de Stark Industries pendant que Happy lui faisait signe. Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Pepper. Rhodey devrait bientôt arriver, Helen.

– Une personne a également voulu que Monsieur soit attiré dans un piège, ajouta l'intelligence artificielle du milliardaire. Le Mark 47 a été envoyé en reconnaissance, mais la connexion a été perdue. Je vais tenter d'en reprendre le contrôle. Les données ont été enregistrées sur un autre réseau.

– Le deuxième réseau, devina Peter.

– C'est exact. Voici ce qu'il contient. »

Des dossiers s'affichèrent à l'écran. Il y avait plusieurs vidéos, des données que l'adolescent ne parvenait pas à comprendre, ainsi qu'une photo… de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Cette photo a été envoyée ce matin, sommant Monsieur de se rendre à l'adresse indiquée. Nous avons toutefois déterminé qu'il y avait de grandes probabilités pour qu'une personne se soit déguisée en Spider-Man et, avec l'aide d'un complice, ait fait semblant d'avoir été capturée pour faire pression sur Monsieur Stark, qui vous a appelé afin de vérifier que rien ne vous était arrivé, Monsieur Parker.

– Et donc, à la place, vous avez envoyé l'armure jeter un coup d'œil là-bas ? Supposa le garçon, ignorant le sentiment étrange qui lui retournait l'estomac et évitant de regarder l'expression que faisait sa tante.

– Absolument. Des vidéos ont été enregistrées par l'armure, mais elles ne révèlent rien. La connexion a été brutalement interrompue, je ne reçois donc plus aucune donnée. De nouveaux fichiers ont cependant été ajoutés après ma mise hors connexion. Ce sont également des vidéos, enregistrées par des caméras personnelles et mobiles crées par Monsieur. Elles envoient des images directes et en temps réel du complexe. Les voici. »

L'écran, heureusement assez grand, se divisa en une trentaine de cases sur laquelle les vidéos apparurent. On aurait cependant pu croire que ce n'était que des photos, car rien ne mouvait. Sur certaines caméras, on pouvait observer des pièces en désordre, comme si un ouragan y avait tout ravagé. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir qui que ce soit. En revanche une pièce était inondée, il y avait des marques de brûlure sur certains murs, et, dans une salle de sport que Peter reconnut comme étant celle dans laquelle il avait l'habitude de s'entraîner, une corde était accrochée au plafond et menait à l'extérieur.

« Peut-être qu'il a réussi à s'échapper, souffla le jeune.

– En tous cas, il leur a mené la vie dure. Je suis certaine qu'il a encore joué avec des explosifs, commenta la doctoresse. F.R.I.D.A.Y, est-ce que tu pourrais remonter les vidéos ? Pour que nous puissions avoir un visuel de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Tout de suite, Docteur.

Toutes les vidéos reculèrent d'une heure, et cette fois les choses y étaient bien différentes. De nombreux hommes armés, répartis un peu partout dans le complexe, semblaient chercher quelque chose -ou plutôt quelqu'un, et personne ne se faisait d'illusions quant à l'identité de la personne en question.

« Stark est là », pointa Helen en montrant l'un des écrans du doigt.

Il se trouvait dans le salon que Peter avait vu inondé, et il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer, même s'il se doutait qu'il allait bientôt avoir la réponse. Son mentor, qui portait des lunettes qu'il n'avait jamais vues auparavant, était en train de fouiller dans un sac à dos, en sortant deux flacons, un étrange objet un aluminium et ce qui semblait être un briquet. L'adulte se raidit brusquement, jura vulgairement, et enflamma l'objet en aluminium avant de se jeter derrière un canapé. Le singulier bibelot se mit à émettre de grands panaches de fumée grisâtre, ce qui déclencha les douches incendies.

« Je sais que t'es là, Stark ! » retentit une voix.

Trois silhouettes apparurent dans le champ de vision de la caméra, mais alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à pénétrer dans la même pièce que l'ingénieur, toujours abrité derrière le meuble, les trois trébuchèrent simultanément sur quelque chose d'invisible, et plongèrent tête la première au sol. Des grognements indignés se firent entendre, et au même moment l'eau cessa de s'écouler des douches incendies.

« Stark est au deuxième étage, pièce nord !

– Il a mis du papier film ? Il nous a pris pour des-

– Il va voir, cette espèce d'imbécile- »

Ils ne finirent jamais leurs phrases, car le mécanicien jeta à leurs pieds deux blocs qui ressemblaient à du métal, et se précipita hors de la pièce. La caméra se brouilla soudainement, et un grand bruit, semblable à celui d'une explosion, éclata. Quand la fumée se dissipa, les trois intrus étaient à terre et ne bougeaient plus.

« Stark a toujours eu le timing et le style dignes d'un personnage de film, » murmura Helen .

Peter ne pouvait pas vraiment la contredire sur ce point.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda May, confuse. C'était des explosifs ?

– Ça devaient être des métaux alcalins, lui expliqua son neveu. Quand ils sont à l'état pur et qu'ils entrent en contact avec de l'eau, ils réagissent. Plus l'eau est chaude, plus la réaction est violente. Vu l'explosion qui a été produite, c'était peut-être du potassium ou du sodium.

– Venant de Tony, soupira Pepper, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il a dû se découvrir un intérêt soudain pour la chimie et il aura voulu tout faire exploser pour passer ses nerfs sur ces hommes. »

Le silence retomba, et le groupe observa avec inquiétude huit autres personnes atteindre la pièce inondée, se donner des directives et continuer leur chemin. Personne ne put le voir sur l'une des caméras, mais ils entendirent deux autres explosions ainsi que des cris.

– Ces gus l'auront cherché, marmonna l'ancien garde du corps de l'ingénieur. Regardez, il est dans cette salle de sport. »

Les autres suivirent son regard et aperçurent juste à temps le quadragénaire se glisser à l'extérieur à l'aide de la corde. Pendant un long moment, rien ne se passa, jusqu'à ce que l'un des hommes restants se mette à parler.

« C'est bon, annonça-t-il d'une voix rauque. L'un des drones l'a eu. Stark est à terre. »

Peter se tendit brusquement, sentant le désespoir l'envahir. Il ne fut pas le seul, car les quatre adultes qui l'accompagnaient arboraient des expressions similaires à la sienne.

« Cette ordure a mis huit de nos équipiers à terre, intervint une autre personne, qui venait de rejoindre l'autre. On remballe tout, on récupère les hommes inconscients et Stark, et on se tire d'ici. Il est hors de question que je me prenne l'un de ses autres stupides pièges. Je suis sûr que j'ai une brûlure du deuxième degré à cause de cet idiot. »

Ils ne purent que regarder, impuissants, les indésirables ramasser leurs compères, quand May s'écria :

« Arrêtez la vidéo ! »

Elle désigna d'un doigt une insigne floue que l'on pouvait apercevoir sur l'épaule de l'un des assaillants. En revanche, s'il y avait bien des détails de facilement reconnaissables, c'étaient la tête de mort entourée de six tentacules.

« C'est HYDRA qui l'a enlevé, » siffla Helen.

Le nom fit brusquement réagir Peter, qui se rappela la conversation qu'il avait une fois eu avec son mentor et qui lui semblait déjà bien lointaine. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

 _« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont à New York, à votre avis, Monsieur Stark ?_

– _Ça, je n'en sais rien. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir._

– _Ça veut dire que vous allez enquêter, pas vrai ?_

– _É_ _videmment. »_

L'adolescent se tourna vers Helen.

« Dites, Madame Cho, HYDRA, c'est bien l'organisation contre laquelle se battait Captain America ? »

La doctoresse hocha la tête, scrutant avec attention le super-héros. Les autres en firent de même, comprenant qu'il avait pensé à quelque chose.

Spider-Man redirigea son regard, fixant l'insigne tout en se faisant la promesse que, quoiqu'il arrive, il retrouverait Tony Stark.

« J'ai peut-être une idée. »

000

Peut-être qu'être un Stark n'apportait pas tant d'avantages que ça. C'était une pensée qui commençait à traverser l'esprit de Tony.

En revanche, ce qu'il oubliait souvent, c'est qu'il y avait des personnes prêtes à se battre de toutes leur forces pour lui.

Hydra n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

-000-

 ***Musique dramatique***

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ou à me signaler une faute, cela me ferait vraiment plaisir ! :p**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Je suis consciente que les chapitres précédents avaient été publiés avec plus de rapidité, mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes qui ont impacté ma motivation et mon imagination. M'enfin, rien de bien grave puisque je suis tout de même parvenue à finir celui-ci !**

 **Et puis… bon, ça y est, ce que je pensais être une simple série de trois petits one-shots s'est définitivement transformée en histoire à part entière. Je suppose que maintenant les deux premiers chapitres sont des sortes de préludes !**

 **Honnêtement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit seulement un millier de mots, et d'avoir tout bâclé… et pourtant, j'en suis à plus de cinq mille. Je préfère donc m'arrêter là pour le moment, cela vous a permis d'avoir un chapitre à lire en attendant la suite, je pense que c'est plus sympathique que d'avoir à attendre quelques jours de plus pour un chapitre plus long. Vu la tournure qu'a pris cette histoire, je pense que je peux me permettre de séparer le tout en plusieurs chapitres pour mettre à jour régulièrement.**

 **Un grand merci à MlleSRL68, Nurari21, Saphis3, Danaierunra, elenou22 et Lau'7 pour avoir ajouté cette histoire à leur liste d'alerte et/ou d'histoires favorites !**

 **En réponse aux deux reviews du chapitre précédent :**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ce petit message bien sympathique ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer !**

 **God of Mischief : *gasp* Loki, c'est toi ?! Plus sérieusement, ta prière a été entendue, voilà la suite ! Tu vas pouvoir continuer à lire :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

-000-

Être un Stark n'apportait définitivement pas tant d'avantages que ça. Ça, Tony en était certain à présent.

Ouvrant ses paupières qui lui paraissaient aussi lourdes que du plomb, il découvrit qu'il semblait être dans une sorte de cellule aux murs dénudés, sales et sans aucune fenêtre. Il y avait sûrement une porte, qui devait se trouver derrière lui, mais il était immobilisé par une corde qui liait ses poignets, mollets et ventre à une chaise plutôt inconfortable, alors il était incapable de se retourner pour vérifier sa théorie.

De toute manière, il n'en avait pas la force. Les sédatifs qu'il avait reçu faisaient probablement encore effet, car il peinait même à se rappeler ce qu'il avait pu faire après être sorti de la salle d'entraînement. Alors, poussant un soupir, il se tortilla comme il put contre ses liens pour trouver une position légèrement plus confortable et se rendormit aussitôt.

000

« Tante May-

– Pas de ça avec moi ! Tu n'y vas pas tout seul, un point c'est tout !

– Mais ils risquent de nous prendre pour des ennemis, si l'on y va à plusieurs !

– Tant pis !

– De toute façon, il faut qu'on les trouve, ça ira plus vite si je les cherche avec mon costume !

– Eh bien, tu les trouves, et après tu attends que quelqu'un te rejoigne pour les approcher !

– May, on n'a pas le temps ! On doit faire vite !

– On ne va pas prendre vingt minutes pour te trouver ! »

Peter essayait désespérément de convaincre sa tante depuis plusieurs minutes, et c'était définitivement mal parti pour qu'il y arrive tout de suite. Si les deux avaient bien un point en commun, peut-être à cause de leur lien familial, c'était qu'ils étaient têtus comme des mules, et n'étaient pas près de lâcher l'affaire. L'adolescent pouvait comprendre le point de vue de May, qui évidemment s'inquiétait pour lui, et il était persuadé qu'elle aussi pouvait comprendre le sien, mais les deux restaient obstinément campés sur leur position. Les trois autres adultes, eux, regardaient en spectateurs l'affrontement comme s'il s'agissait d'un match de tennis de table.

« Selon l'endroit où je vais me trouver, peut-être que si ! Tu sais comme moi qu'ils seront plus enclins à me parler si je suis seul. »

Ping.

« Peter Benjamin Parker, il est hors de question que tu partes à la recherche de fugitifs mondialement recherchés tout seul ! Ils pourraient t'attaquer ! »

Pong.

« Ils ne le feront pas. Je leur fais confiance. Et, si jamais ça devait arriver, que je sois seul ou avec quelqu'un, l'issue du combat ne changerait pas. À vrai dire, je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre eux, donc je partirais sûrement, et s'il y avait quelqu'un avec moi la fuite serait plus compliquée. »

Ping.

May ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit, et elle resta muette quelques secondes, à court d'arguments.

Un point pour Peter Parker.

Pepper, qui était restée impuissante pendant quelques moments le temps de décider si elle avait vraiment le droit d'intervenir entre la tante et son neveu se chamaillant, finit par s'éclaircir la gorge pour essayer d'attirer l'attention. Heureusement, cela fonctionna, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Elle expliqua, d'une voix se voulant calme mais tremblante:

« On ne peut pas se permettre de se disputer, cela nous ferait perdre trop de temps. Vous avez tous les deux raison sur un point. Il est dangereux d'y aller seul. Après tout, on ne peut pas exactement anticiper leur réaction lorsqu'ils nous verrons, et on ne sait pas qui sera présent… Ni où les trouver, mais c'est une autre histoire. »

Elle fit une courte pause, reprenant sa respiration et s'efforçant de rester calme face à la panique qui semblait être à deux doigts de la submerger. Ses mains tressaillaient légèrement.

« Mais, reprit-elle, je reste persuadée que Peter est la meilleure personne pour aller les chercher. Il peut naviguer rapidement à travers la ville, et je suis certaine qu'il saura les convaincre. Et… je les connais. Je sais qu'ils sont recherchés par le monde entier, et qu'ils ont fait des erreurs, mais on en a tous fait. Ils se battent activement contre HYDRA, alors si cela peut aussi permettre de sauver Tony... Ils prendront la peine d'écouter Peter- enfin, Spider-Man. »

May la scrutait, comme si elle tentait de déceler de l'hypocrisie ou un mensonge. Puis, finalement, elle se pinça l'arête du nez entre deux doigts, soupirant bruyamment.

« Je sais que vous tenez tous beaucoup à Stark. Et je sais qu'il t'a aussi énormément aidé, Peter. Mais je ne veux pas que cela te mette en danger.

– Ça fait partie du métier de super-héro, May, » répondit faiblement Peter.

Cela ne servait à rien qu'il tente de la convaincre que ce ne serait pas dangereux. Le simple nom d'HYDRA suffisait, à lui seul, à décrire la dangerosité de la mission à laquelle ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'échouer.

« Mais justement, ce n'est pas ton métier ! Tu es encore au lycée, tu devrais sortir avec des amis, te demander ce que tu vas faire de ton avenir, râler parce que tu as trop de devoirs à faire !

– Ça, je le fais déjà.

– Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir en plus des criminels à combattre comme habitude !

– May, fit Peter, en inspirant profondément. On a déjà eu cette discussion. Et pour l'instant, la priorité, c'est Monsieur Stark. »

Sa tante le fusilla du regard, l'angoisse clairement visible dans ses yeux cernés, mais le garçon se força à tenir bon. Il soutint son regard, essayant de paraître aussi calme et détendu qu'il le pouvait.

« D'accord. Mais promet-moi d'être prudent, demanda-t-elle après une dizaine de secondes.

– Je te le promets. »

Le super-héro sourit, soulagé que May parvienne enfin à accepter sa proposition, mais le sentiment fut rapidement remplacé par l'adrénaline qui se mit à parcourir son corps, le faisant frissonner d'anticipation. Il annonça :

« Je vais commencer à aller les chercher maintenant, je vous tiens au courant grâce à Karen et F.R.I.D.A.Y !

– Peter, intervint Helen, et pendant un moment ce dernier cru qu'elle allait elle aussi s'opposer à ce qu'il parte. Si tu- non, quand tu arriveras à les convaincre, donne leur cette adresse et demande leur de venir ici dès qu'ils le peuvent. Ils ne te suivront peut-être pas tout de suite, et cela ne serait de toute façon pas très discret.

– Compris ! »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie après avoir salué comme un soldat les adultes, remettant précipitamment son masque pendant qu'il se ruait dans les escaliers, montant les marches quatre à quatre. L'adolescent s'élança dans les airs seulement quelques secondes après avoir mis le pied dehors, trop impatient pour réellement réfléchir à quelle stratégie adopter quant à la recherche en elle-même.

De toute façon, il les avait déjà aperçus, alors les Avengers fugitifs ne pouvaient pas être si compliqués à trouver, n'est-ce pas ?

000

Cette fois, ce fut un seau d'eau glacée le réveilla brutalement, donc Tony n'eut pas le temps de décider s'il pouvait se rendormir ou évaluer ses environ. Au moins, cela le rendit beaucoup plus alerte. Il sursauta, et tandis que les premières secondes de conscience furent terriblement confuses, il crut pendant quelques instants qu'il était de retour en Afghanistan avec cette bassine d'eau cauchemardesque, il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et retint par réflexe sa respiration, avant d'enfin se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas immergé. Simplement trempé. Sa mémoire lui revint clairement, et, se souvenant des derniers moments qu'il avait passé avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il grogna.

Fichus drones.

« On se réveille, Stark ! » gronda une voix.

Il cligna des yeux, encore confus, et parvint à distinguer un homme qui n'avait visiblement pas pris la peine de cacher son identité au milliardaire. L'inconnu devait avoir la quarantaine, comme lui, et avait des cheveux châtain clair. Tony ne parvint cependant pas à reconnaître la couleur de ses yeux, sa vue étant encore trop floutée.

« T'as cru que tu pourrais te barrer comme ça, reprit l'homme, sans avoir à nous faire face, hein ? Dommage pour toi. T'en as énervé plus d'un ici, et crois-moi il y en a qui sont bien décidés à te faire payer pour les sales tours que tu leur a joué. »

Le mécanicien avait la langue trop pâteuse et engourdie, alors il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, en attendant d'être sûr de pouvoir parler sans bafouiller. L'autre sembla comprendre qu'il n'inspirait pas tellement peur à son prisonnier, et lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia en sifflant :

« J'espère que tu as bien profité de ta sieste, crétin. Tu n'es pas prêt d'en faire une autre. »

Il passa derrière lui, et l'ingénieur tenta, sans grand succès, de se retourner pour apercevoir la porte, et donc sa potentielle issue de secours. Il ne parvint pourtant qu'à se faire mal à la nuque, et s'étira autant qu'il le pouvait malgré les cordes qui irritaient sa peau et l'attachaient étroitement. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il observa avec attention tout ce qui se trouvait à présent dans son champs de vision. Il commença par scruter les murs, couleur ocre, mais n'aperçut rien, pas même la moindre caméra s'il y en avait une, cela signifiait qu'elle se trouvait dans son dos. Tony baissa donc les yeux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un tee-shirt et un pantalon, collants et glacés à cause de l'eau qui l'avait réveillé. Il n'avait même plus de chaussures, ni de chaussettes. Évidemment, sa montre, ses lunettes et tous les autres accessoires qu'il avait pu cacher sur lui lui avaient été retirés.

L'inventeur fut interrompu dans son inspection par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait dans son dos, suivit par plusieurs paires de pas qui résonnaient sur le sol goudronné. Trois hommes apparurent dans son champ de vision, deux hommes armés qui portaient le même uniforme que ceux qui l'avaient attaqué au complexe, ainsi qu'un autre entre eux deux, indubitablement leur chef si l'on considérait son expression fière, sa tenue qui rappelait vaguement celle d'un homme haut gradé de l'armée si ce n'est qu'elle arborait également le symbole d'HYDRA. Il se retint de grogner une nouvelle fois en assimilant cette nouvelle information.

Les deux soldats se tournèrent vers leur chef, s'écriant monotonement « Hail HYDRA » avant de ressortir, laissant leur supérieur et son prisonnier seul dans la pièce presque vide.

L'homme, un brun aux cheveux ras et soigneusement peignés, à la peau tannée et doté d'une paire d'yeux gris perçants, s'approcha de Tony, avec l'air hautain de celui qui savait qu'il avait le total contrôle de la situation, et, le sourire aux lèvres, il déclara d'une voix grave et assurée :

« Bien le bonjour. Je suis le Commandant Ronald Corll. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas complètement ignorant des activités d'HYDRA, Monsieur Stark, aussi je suis certain que mon nom ne vous est pas entièrement inconnu. »

Mais le milliardaire se contenta de cligner des yeux, avant de lever un sourcil. Ce n'était visiblement pas la réaction attendue, car l'expression suffisante du Commandant se décomposa. Le prisonnier fit une moue faussement désolée avant d'articuler :

« Connais pas.

– Je vous demande pardon ? Persifla l'homme. Ne jouez pas l'idiot avec moi, Stark.

– Pardon accordé, embraya automatiquement ce dernier. Par contre, vous vous trompez sur un point, Commandant, car je ne joue certainement pas l'idiot. De toute manière, un homme de mon calibre et de mon génie peut difficilement parvenir à jouer d'une manière correcte l'ignorant, sa brillance finissant toujours par ressortir. Je connais des Struckers, même un WhiteHall, mais pas de Corll. Oh, vous attendiez peut-être à ce que je me mette à trembler de peur en vous entendant dévoiler votre nom de grand méchant, comme la dernière partie de l'immense puzzle qu'est cette tentative d'enlèvement qui me permettrait ainsi d'avoir la grande révélation. Oups, c'est raté. »

Il ressentit une certaine satisfaction à scruter le visage de son malfaiteur, qui se colorait d'un rouge cramoisi, virant par endroit au pourpre et qui tentait avec difficulté de rester un tant soi peu calme. Il était toutefois vraiment irrité. Il s'était fait enlever, ce qui certes n'était jamais une bonne chose, mais il s'était fait avoir par un simple drone alors qu'il pensait avoir réussi sa fuite. Aussi, non seulement ses ravissants ravisseurs faisaient partie d'HYDRA, qui n'avait apparemment rien de ne mieux faire qu'enlever un milliardaire déjà suffisamment occupé, mais de plus leur chef était un imbécile arrogant qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Comprenant que, quelque soit l'issue de cette discussion, il serait toujours en mauvaise position, mais étant surtout curieux de voir comment l'autre réagirait, il décida d'enfoncer le clou.

« Vous savez, de toute façon, je doute que le nom de Corll inspire une grande peur à vos ennemis. Il faudrait peut-être penser à le changer. Je veux dire, on a connu plus terrible, comme nom, et le votre n'est pas vraiment très crédible. Oh, allons, ne vous énervez pas. C'est très mauvais pour votre teint, Ronny. »

Plus que la réplique en elle-même, ce fut apparemment le surnom pourtant très sympathique qui sembla faire craquer Corll. A l'entente du mot, il inspira brusquement avant de retenir sa respiration, ce qui n'aida pas vraiment à le rendre plus sérieux ni intimidant, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

En toute honnêteté, le coup de poing qu'il reçut au niveau de la pommette gauche ne le surprit même pas. Il l'avait un peu cherché, après tout. Il pensait même que cela serait plus douloureux. Il rouvrit les yeux, apercevant le redoutable Ronald qui, décidément non voué à une carrière d'homme de terrain, se tenait la main, le visage toujours rouge et dorénavant tordu en une expression de douleur.

Ah. Ronald le redoutable. Ça sonnait plutôt bien.

Tony aurait probablement pouffé s'il n'avait pas eu un instinct de survie un minimum développé, comprenant bien que, s'il poussait le bouchon un peu plus loin, la punition ne serait pas aussi bénigne qu'un faible coup au visage. Il se mordit donc l'intérieur de la joue pour tenter de paraître plus misérable, tel le prisonnier malheureux qu'il se devait d'être. Le Commandant parvint enfin à retrouver son calme glacial et suffisant après quelques dizaines secondes de respirations saccadées. Il cracha, méprisant :

« Vous ferez moins le malin dans quelques minutes, Stark. »

Il le croyait sur parole.

000

Peter avait envie de se frapper avec obstination la tête contre le mur du bâtiment sur lequel il était actuellement en train de s'appuyer.

Deux heures. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il cherchait les Avengers.

S'il avait pu remonter le temps, il serait sûrement allé voir son lui du passé pour se moquer de lui alors qu'il se précipitait à la recherche d'individus mondialement recherchés et qui, par conséquent, n'allaient pas exactement se montrer sur commande. Mais, s'il avait pu voyager dans le passé, il serait aussi allé empêcher l'enlèvement de son mentor. Cela ne servait de toute façon à rien de réfléchir aussi longtemps à une telle idée. Il demanda d'une voix plaintive, presque gémissante :

« Karen, toujours rien de ton côté ?

– Non, Peter. Aucune personne correspondant aux descriptions des Avengers fugitifs n'a été aperçue à New York.

– Même pas avec la moindre caméra ?

– Non plus. Je continue cependant mes recherches. Veux-tu que je les arrête pour t'assister dans ta recherche visuelle ?

– Raaaah. Non, merci, Karen. Tu as plus de chances de les trouver que moi, alors il vaut mieux que tu continues. Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul. »

Depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, l'adolescent fouillait la ville de fond en comble, tandis que l'intelligence artificielle se consacrait entièrement au scan de données informatiques et électroniques. Leurs recherches n'avaient pourtant porté aucun fruit jusqu'ici. Il avait rappelé la doctoresse Cho, pour lui faire part de la situation, et il avait appris à ce moment là que le colonel Rhodes était passé à la base pour repartir aussitôt, se dirigeant vers le complexe dans son armure d'Iron Patriot (mais Peter préférait largement le nom de War Machine). Il aurait adoré l'accompagner, mais ce n'était pas sa mission pour le moment… et ce n'était pas comme si celle qu'il tentait d'accomplir en ce moment était vraiment achevée.

Le garçon traîna encore un peu, regardant toutes les terrasses de cafés aux alentours. Il savait que c'était stupide et qu'à l'évidence il ne les trouverait pas dans ce genre d'endroit aujourd'hui, mais c'est ce qu'il s'était passé une fois, et son cerveau ne cessait de lui souffler d'aller jeter un coup d'œil juste au cas où ils s'y trouveraient à nouveau. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le rebord d'un immeuble, soufflant un peu et observant d'un œil attentif le quartier de Brooklyn qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Il avait le souvenir d'avoir entendu le nom de la part de Captain America, alors il avait pensé avoir plus de chance de ce côté-là de la ville. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Il entendit un bruit de chute suspicieux à sa gauche, et se leva pour regarder en dessous de lui une ruelle. Un homme était allongé sur l'une des poubelles et se releva en grognant, marmonnant quelque chose comme « Au moins, il n'y a pas de caméras ici. ». Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un criminel mais, sa curiosité était maintenant attisée, et Peter se décida à descendre de son perchoir et atterrit souplement devant l'homme, bloquant involontairement son passage. L'inconnu sursauta violemment et recula, et Peter, prenant conscience qu'il l'avait effrayé, leva les mains en l'air dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant et s'écria :

« Wow wow wow, tout va bien ! Désolé, m'sieur, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. »

L'homme se figea, clairement méfiant, mais il ne semblait pas hostile. Brun, yeux bleus et rides légères aux coins des yeux et de la bouche, il semblait avoir entre la trentaine et la quarantaine. Il scruta Spider-Man de la tête aux pieds, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis, et l'interrogea avec hésitation :

« Tu n'opères pas dans le Queens, d'habitude ? C'est la première fois que je te vois ici.

– Si, monsieur, répondit le jeune super-héro en baissant les bras. Mais je suis en train de chercher quelqu'un.

– Ah, enchaîna le brun d'une voix étrangement tendue, alors tu es à la poursuite de criminels ?

– Non, pas vraiment. C'est plutôt pour un service. »

Peter se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise face à l'idée de tout expliquer à un civil qu'il venait de rencontrer. Ce dernier semblait au moins s'être détendu un peu, même s'il avait toujours l'air d'être sur ses gardes, et l'étudiait maintenant avec curiosité. Il s'apprêtait à lui souhaiter une bonne journée et s'éloigner quand la voix de Karen, imperceptible pour l'étranger, retentit dans ses oreilles avec douceur :

« Peter, il s'agit de Scott Lang, qui a porté à plusieurs occasions le costume d'Ant-Man. Il ne semble pas avoir un comportement qui pourrait le déterminer comme dangereux, tu peux donc essayer de lui parler. Fais cependant attention à tes paroles pour qu'il ne te considère pas comme une menace. »

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra drastiquement, et il demanda d'une voix tremblante :

« Hum, Monsieur, est-ce que vous pouvez m'écoutez deux petites minutes ? C'est vraiment important.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Plaisanta nerveusement le dénommé Scott, qui avait remarqué le brusque changement d'attitude du plus jeune.

– J'ai besoin de votre aide et de celle de Monsieur Captain America et- »

Il s'interrompit brusquement, car son interlocuteur disparut, alors que l'adolescent ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il n'avait même pas cligné.

 _Non_ , comprit Peter en percevant un minuscule mouvement au sol, _il n'a pas disparu, il a rétréci_ !

« Attendez, m'sieur ! Spider-Man cria, désespéré et d'une voix bien plus aiguë qu'il ne l'aurait voulue. S'il vous plaît ! Promis, je ne suis pas là pour vous causer des problèmes ! »

Son sixième sens s'affola, et il évita de justesse une poubelle qui venait d'être poussée brutalement dans sa direction. Il parvint à garder en vue l'homme fourmi quelques instants mais le perdit rapidement. Affligé, il demanda de l'aide à son intelligence artificielle mais même elle fut incapable de repérer l'homme qui aurait pu devenir leur allié. L'apprenti super-héro se retrouva donc seul dans la ruelle, tandis que la culpabilité et la honte lui rongeaient l'estomac. Et si, à cause de ce qu'il venait de faire, Monsieur Stark devrait attendre plus longtemps avant de pouvoir être sauvé ?

« Bien joué, Peter… » gémit plaintivement le garçon.

Il resta plusieurs minutes immobile, espérant inconsciemment qu'Ant-Man déciderait de revenir s'il restait ici, mais surtout incapable de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. Puisqu'il avait effrayé le fugitif, il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce dernier ait donné l'alerte, ce qui signifiait qu'à présent l'adolescent pouvait sûrement abandonner tout espoir de trouver les autres dans la ville. Trouvant soudainement qu'il avait du mal à respirer, il se laissa glisser contre un mur et s'assit, le souffle saccadé.

« Respire, Peter, lui conseilla doucement Karen, qui sentait la détresse de son maître.

– Mais, m-mais j'ai tout… j'ai tout fait rater, Karen, il bégaya entre quelques sanglots paniqués qui lui bloquaient la gorge. J'ai… j'ai même pas été capable de lui parler. Tu… tu imagines s'ils savaient où trouver les agents d'HYDRA, et que… et qu'à c-cause de moi, on n'arrive pas à retrouver Monsieur Stark ?

– Nous arriverons à retrouver Monsieur Stark malgré l'absence de renforts, lui assura l'intelligence artificielle. F.R.I.D.A.Y et moi-même sommes également à la recherche d'activité suspecte qui pourrait être reliée à HYDRA.

– Oui, mais... »

Peter s'interrompit, conscient que gémir et pleurer ne l'aideraient pas à retrouver son mentor, et posa sa tête sur ses genoux pour respirer profondément afin de se calmer. Il resta dans cette position pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, écoutant distraitement les bruits de circulations, des klaxons et des voitures, des multitudes de voix qui semblaient fourmiller dans l'air. Il avait l'impression d'entendre autre chose aussi, comme une autre respiration, mais elle semblait tellement insignifiante, tellement lointaine qu'il se demandait s'il ne confondait pas cet écho avec le bourdonnement d'une ventilation quelconque. Karen s'efforçait de l'apaiser, et cela finit par faire effet. Le super-héro se releva, ressentant soudainement la fatigue qu'il avait temporairement oubliée. Certain que sa voix était à présent plus ferme, il demanda :

« Désolé, Karen, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? J'essaye de les chercher à nouveau ?

– Alors ça, petit, ça va pas être la pei- HEY ! Doucement ! »

Peter avait sursauté, bondissant littéralement dans les airs alors qu'il venait de reconnaître la voix de l'homme-fourmi. Il se retourna dans tous les sens, plissant les yeux pour tenter de l'apercevoir, scruta le sol, le mur, ses bras, ses épaules, les poubelles, mais même Karen ne parvint pas à le détecter à travers les lentilles de son masque.

« Arrête de bouger, je te dis ! Tu vas me faire tomber ! »

L'araignée se força à s'immobiliser, malgré sa puissante envie de continuer à chercher pour apercevoir son interlocuteur, qu'il imaginait être tout près. La voix, qui semblait bien plus assurée que durant les premières minutes de leur rencontre assez insolite, reprit en raillant :

« C'est bien mieux comme ça ! Bon, puisque tu as interrompu ma réplique qui devait être carrément classe et héroïque, j'aimerais au moins finir ma phrase. Je disais donc : ne bouge pas, les autres sont en chemin.

– Vous êtes revenus, hum… Monsieur Ant-Man ?

– En fait, je ne suis jamais parti. Je me suis juste… camouflé.

– Vous pouvez devenir invisible ?

– On va dire ça comme ça, » ricana l'homme.

Peter se renfrogna, se demandant un instant s'il n'avait pas un problème avec son sixième sens, qui n'avait rien détecté. _Ou peut-être_ , songea-t-il, _qu'il ne représente pas un danger pour le moment._

Il aimait beaucoup cette théorie.

« Vous savez, il déclara, je ne compte vraiment pas vous attaquer. Je suis venu en ami. »

Puis il se retourna, entendant les pas discrets avant que l'un des nouveaux venus ne prenne la parole.

« Ça, c'est à nous de le décider, Spider-Man, » répondit calmement Steve Rogers.

Il était accompagné de trois autres personnes, à savoir Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff et un autre homme à la peau couleur chocolat dont il ignorait le nom mais qui lui semblait familier.

« Il s'agit de Sam Wilson, lui indiqua obligeamment Karen lorsqu'elle nota que l'adolescent scrutait plus en détail cette personne. Tu t'as déjà rencontré lors de votre combat à l'aéroport de Leipzig, sous le nom de Falcon. »

Même s'il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir donné cette information, le garçon ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de paraître dérangé devant autant de super-héros. Il les salua timidement, oubliant son éloquence et ses babillages habituels. En revanche, il ne manqua pas la tension que provoqua son geste chez les adultes en face de lui.

« Salut, Captain, salua Ant-Man qui semblait toujours invisible. Merci d'être venu. Salut, Falcon et Miss Widow.

– Tic-tac, rétorqua Wilson, tu nous expliques ce que tu fait avec le larbin de Stark, et pourquoi tu nous as demandé de te rejoindre ici ?

– Je suis tombé sur lui par hasard, et j'ai entendu quelques choses assez intéressantes. Enfin, ce n'était peut-être pas tellement du hasard, puisqu'il nous cherchait. »

Quelque chose de minuscule tomba devant les yeux de Spider-Man, qui recula sous l'effet de la surprise, et quelques instants plus tard, Ant-Man se trouvait là, devant lui, à une taille relativement normale pour un être humain, et lui tournait le dos pour saluer ses collègues.

– On a besoin de votre aide, laissa échapper Peter qui avait enfin retrouvé sa voix. Enfin, c'est surtout Monsieur Stark qui en a besoin. »

Cela ne fut apparemment pas la bonne chose à dire, car les cinq nouveaux arrivants se tendirent, arborant des expressions plus ou moins tendues et renfrognées. Wilson, celui que le jeune super héro supposa être celui le moins proche du milliardaire, méfiant mais heureusement pas méprisant, reprit la parole :

– Parce que tu crois qu'on a envie d'aider Stark ? Est-ce que tu as oublié ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques mois ?

– Je sais qu'en ce moment ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre vous, rétorqua Spider-Man, mais Monsieur Stark s'est fait enlevé par HYDRA ce matin. Des personnes ont même failli détruire F.R.I.D.A.Y, son intelligence artificielle. Et je me suis dit que, puisque vous aussi vous vous battez contre HYDRA, vous voudriez peut-être bien nous aider. »

Ses paroles parurent se suspendre dans les airs, lévitant autour d'eux comme par magie tandis que leur signification parvenait à leurs destinataires. Les quatre adultes, qui étaient maintenant côte à côte (et lui bloquaient le chemin de manière assez intimidante, mais il se força à mettre de côté ce détail) s'échangèrent des coups d'œils, attendant de voir qui prendrait la parole en premier. Ce fut finalement Black Widow qui se fit entendre en première.

« Tu es sûr que c'est bien HYDRA ? »

Peter hocha la tête, et leur attitude sembla se tendre d'avantage. Ils semblaient prêts à bondir sur lui à tout moment.

« On a des preuves vidéos, annonça-t-il.

– Raconte-nous tout, » demanda Captain America d'une voix toujours aussi posée, bien que masquant de l'inquiétude.

Alors il raconta. Il ne détailla bien évidemment pas la visite au zoo, mais il leur confia l'appel étrange de son mentor, celui de la doctoresse Cho, l'arrivée à la base, F.R.I.D.A.Y et ce qui lui était arrivé. Il leur détailla les fichiers, la photo de son imposteur, leur parla de l'adresse et de l'armure toujours introuvable. L'expression des cinq autres héros n'évolua guère pendant son long monologue, l'écoutant sans l'interrompre ne serait-ce qu'une fois pour poser une question ou demander plus de détails. Enfin, la voix se teintant de la peur de voir les Avengers refuser, il leur indiqua qu'il avait pensé à leur demander de l'aide pour combattre HYDRA et aller à la rescousse de Tony Stark. Natasha Romanoff pencha légèrement la tête, et demanda doucement :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que nous pourrions être d'une quelconque aide ? »

Peter eut l'impression que son estomac se retournait douloureusement, la question qu'on venait de lui poser ressemblant étrangement à un refus. Il tenta d'expliquer :

« Je me suis dis que vous étiez à New York pour une bonne raison. Je vous ai aperçu, il y a quelques temps, et Monsieur Stark m'a dit que lui aussi vous avait croisé. »

Il ignora volontairement les regards alarmés que s'échangèrent Sam Wilson et Clint Barton, qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de leur rencontre -ce qui commençait à sérieusement faire peur à l'adolescent- et reprit :

« Après tout, pourquoi est-ce que vous seriez à l'endroit dans lequel tout le monde s'attend à vous voir ? Peut-être parce que vous saviez quelque chose sur HYDRA ? Alors j'ai pensé à ça et… et puis, vous êtes les Avengers. »

Le silence tomba dans la ruelle, et les bruits de la ville se firent à nouveau entendre, envahissant les oreilles du jeune super-héro tandis que ce dernier attendait une réaction. Ses interlocuteurs ne disaient rien, mais semblaient avoir une sorte de conversation télépathique, puisqu'ils se jetaient des regards qui semblaient avoir une signification bien particulière. Ils finirent par se tourner pour observer Captain America (ou plutôt Steve Rogers car il ne portait pas son costume caractéristique), qui paraissait être le leader de leur petit groupe. Spider-Man, qui sentait que le stress allait à nouveau lui rendre la parole difficile, supplia d'une voix tremblante :

« S'il vous plaît, aidez-nous à sauver Monsieur Stark.

– Tu… articula Steve après un court moment de silence. Tu veux bien nous laisser parler quelques instants, petit ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête, se retenant de protester le surnom que le héro renégat venait de lui donner, et il recula de quelques pas pour leur laisser un semblant d'espace privé. Il savait que cela ne changerait pas grand-chose, mais c'était principalement le geste qui comptait, et les autres semblèrent en être conscient, eux aussi car ils hochèrent la tête pour le remercier.

Il écouta distraitement des chuchotements plus ou moins discrets, des protestations de vive voix, des murmures qui laissaient transparaître la tension et la préoccupation des fugitifs. Il fit semblant de ne pas s'apercevoir des regards furtifs qu'on jetait sur lui, ou de ne pas entendre son nom qui revint plusieurs fois dans la conversation.

Finalement, ils se retournèrent vers lui, et l'archer prit pour la première fois la parole :

« Tu peux comprendre qu'on n'est pas très emballés à l'idée de se montrer. Tu connais nos identités, mais comment peut-on être sûr de pouvoir te faire confiance et que tout cela n'est pas un piège ? »

Peter ne sut pas quoi répondre, surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas simplement se contenter de leur demander de lui faire confiance. Il aurait dû y penser, et c'était assez compréhensible, maintenant que l'on lui faisait remarquer. Ces héros étaient des fugitifs, avaient vécu énormément d'épreuves avant cela, et, de plus, il s'était battu contre eux i présent quelques mois de cela. Il était évident qu'il ne leur inspirait que du malaise il lui fallait juste leur prouver qu'il n'était plus, qu'il n'était pas une menace pour eux.

Puis le jeune écarquilla les yeux, quand une idée soudaine lui traversa l'esprit. Il le savait, cette idée pouvait se révéler être complètement stupide selon leur réaction. De même, c'était stupide, c'était dangereux, et probablement impulsif aussi. Mais, après tout, il avait affirmé à May qu'il faisait confiance aux Avengers, et il était temps que ces derniers le sachent eux aussi. Il inspira profondément.

Et il retira son masque.

« Je m'appelle Peter Parker, déclara le super-héro au visage découvert, et j'ai besoin de votre aide pour sauver Monsieur Stark. »

000

Être un Stark n'apportait définitivement pas tant d'avantages que ça. Ça, Tony en était certain à présent.

Mais il avait aussi songé un jour qu'avoir Peter Parker dans sa vie était définitivement un plus, et, même s'il n'en était pas encore conscient, cette pensée allait très bientôt prouver sa véracité.

-000-

 **J'adore les effets dramatiques. Je ne sais pas si celui-ci était très réussi, mais j'ai toujours une musique épique qui se joue dans mon esprit au moment où j'écris ce genre de lignes. Suis-je folle ? Peut-être bien, oui.**

 **Et moi qui était persuadée que ce chapitre allait être le dernier… Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou me cogner répétitivement la tête contre mon bureau parce que je me suis encore emballée.**

 **La suite arrive donc… bientôt, ne vous en faites pas.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, cela me ferait vraiment plaisir ! Cela peut vous paraître étrange, mais ce sont vos commentaires qui me donnent autant de motivation à écrire cette histoire !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, que j'ai encore divisé en deux c'est pour ça que j'ai mis autant de temps à l'écrire. Pardon pour l'attente ! Le bon point, dans cette histoire, c'est que le prochain chapitre est déjà à moitié écrit !**

 **Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, cette histoire ignore les évènements d'Infinity War (je pense que vous l'aviez tous compris) ET ceux de Ant-Man et la Guêpe. Je n'ai vu le film que très récemment et j'ai commencé à écrire ces chapitres en ignorant l'histoire. Il n'y a donc pas de spoilers pour ces deux films. On peut considérer que l'histoire se déroule quelques mois après Civil War. Je préfère également que tout se passe après les évènements de Black Panther et qu'il pourrait y avoir de légers spoilers pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film.**

 **Merci à Hell and Cie et GrizzlyFr pour avoir ajouté cette histoire à leur liste d'alerte et/ou d'histoires favorites ! ;)**

 **Également un grand merci à Quilathea et Lau'7 pour vos reviews ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est encourageant.**

 **Bonne lecture:)**

-000-

Être un Stark avait ses avantages et ses défauts. Tony avait du mal à faire la différence entre les deux.

000

Peter avait la légère impression qu'il venait de faire la plus grosse bourde de sa vie. Ce qui lui donnait cette impression ? Oh, c'étaient probablement les yeux ronds des Avengers. Et peut-être les bouches entrouvertes de Sam Wilson et Scott Lang, aussi. Les autres avaient l'air d'avoir gardé un minimum de maîtrise et étaient parvenus à garder une expression un tant soi peu digne. L'adolescent avait tout de même réussi à briser les façades soigneusement neutre des trois Avengers les plus connus, à savoir Captain America, Hawkeye et Black Widow. Il avait le sentiment que peu de gens était parvenus à réaliser cet exploit.

Spider-Man eut l'impression que le silence qui suivit sa déclaration parut durer une éternité, pourtant il fut entièrement conscient que seules quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Lang ne s'exclame :

« Mais bon sang, tu es un gamin ! »

– S'il vous plaît, fit Peter, qui sentait la frustration l'envahir. Est-ce que l'on pourrait oublier les remarques sur mon âge deux minutes ? »

Cela parut faire réagir Steve Rogers, qui sortit de son silence inhabituel. Son expression devint moins fermée et plus chaleureuse.

« Désolé, hum… Peter, répondit-il. On est un peu surpris. Mais, en ce qui me concerne... »

Le héro renégat s'interrompit pour fouiller dans les poches, et en sortit un téléphone qui avait l'air assez ancien. Il le tendit au jeune homme, qui le prit avec précaution, et reprit :

« J'ai promis à Tony que, s'il avait besoin de moi un jour, je serais là. Il est temps que je tienne cette promesse. J'espère que tu comprendras que je ne veux pas obliger les autres à s'impliquer dans cette affaire s'ils ne le veulent pas. C'est leur choix. »

Il tendit sa main, pour la poser sur l'épaule de plus jeune, qui avait encore à réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Peter finit par lever la tête, et sentit un grand sourire s'étirer sur son visage.

« Merci, Captain. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça compte pour moi, lui annonça-t-il.

– Appelle-moi Steve, veux-tu ? »

Steve secoua la tête et son air bienveillant redevint plus grave. Il articula péniblement, comme si les mots le peinaient :

– Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui c'est passé.

– Présente plutôt tes excuses à Tony quand on le reverra, intervint Natasha, qui s'approcha des deux. Tu peux compter sur moi aussi, Peter. Je m'appelle Natasha, mais je pense que tu le savais déjà. Pardon pour l'accueil qu'on t'a réservé.

– Merci Madame-euh, Natasha. Et, vous savez, ce n'est pas grave. C'était plutôt compréhensible.

Peter se tut quelques instants, pour lancer un regard empreint d'excuses aux trois autres adultes. Il fut surpris mais soulagé de constater que ces derniers semblaient eux aussi moins tendus, comme si leur attitude se calquait sur les humeurs de Captain America. Clint Barton soupira, l'air faussement ennuyé, puis déclara :

– Bon, puisque vous deux vous êtes décidés, je ne peux pas vraiment faire marche arrière maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

– Arrête, Barton, on voit bien que t'as envie de participer. Le gamin t'as rendu complètement gaga, ricana Wilson.

– Ferme-là, Sam, tu-

– Calmez-vous, cervelles de moineaux, intervint malicieusement Natasha. Wilson, Lang, vous voulez participer aussi ?

Scott adressa un grand sourire à Peter, qui un peu gêné, le lui rendit. La main de Steve était toujours sur son épaule, et l'adolescent devait se concentrer parce que _sérieusement la main de Captain America était sur son épaule et il lui avait dit de l'appeler Steve et il comptait s'excuser auprès de Monsieur Stark et il allait l'aider à le retrouver et Peter avait envie de pleurer de joie et-_

« C'est toujours un plaisir de donner un coup de main à Captain America, affirma Scott qui paraissait se retenir de sourire en voyant l'expression de Spider-Man. Et puis, entre exosquelettes, on doit se serrer les coudes. »

Wilson ne dit rien mais s'approcha de Peter, qui déglutit en se remémorant leur combat à l'aéroport. Il plissa les yeux avant de demander au plus jeune :

« Est-ce que tu comptes me coller une nouvelle fois au sol avec tes toiles ? »

Spider-Man cligna des yeux.

« Euhm, non, monsieur, articula-t-il, confus.

– Bon, dans ce cas je marche !

– Ben alors, Sam, ricana Barton, on s'est entiché du gamin ?

– Un peu de sérieux, messieurs, gronda gentiment Steve. On devrait se séparer en deux groupes. On serait trop repérables si on allait tous en même temps à l'adresse du Docteur Cho.

– Steve a raison, renchérit Natasha. Deux groupes de trois seront plus discrets. Wilson et Barton, vous venez avec moi. On va repasser par l'abri pour récupérer du matériel.

– Ce qui fait qu'on fait équipe avec Captain America, termina Scott. C'est pas cool, Spider-Man ? »

Peter hocha la tête, reconnaissant du fait que l'homme soit aussi sympathique. Il indiqua :

« On devrait y aller. Monsieur Rhodes est parti au complexe, il devrait bientôt revenir. On aura peut-être plus d'informations de disponible quand on sera arrivé.

– Très bien, répondit Rogers. Allons-y. Natasha, Sam, Clint, vous nous rejoignez dès que possible ?

– Affirmatif, Capitaine, fit Barton. À toute à l'heure, Spider-Man.

– À plus tard, monsieur. »

Il avait décidément du mal à ne pas bondir d'excitation. L'archer lui adressa un signe de la main.

« Appelle-moi Clint. Encore désolé pour toute à l'heure.

– Pas de problème, Clint, » sourit Peter.

L'adolescent se retrouva seul avec Ant-Man et Captain America une poignée de secondes plus tard. Il leur adressa un sourire gêné.

« On y va ? Leur demanda-t-il. Ça devrait nous prendre une quinzaine de minutes, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici.

– On te suit, Peter, confirma Steve.

– J'ai juste besoin de me changer. J'aimerais éviter de me balader dans mon costume, ça risquerait d'attirer l'attention sur vous. »

Une fois que cela fut fait, les trois se mirent en chemin. Les deux hors-la-loi avaient enfilé des lunettes de soleil et des casquettes, et malgré la simplicité de ces déguisements ces derniers semblaient remplir parfaitement leur rôle. Les rues étaient de toute façon quasiment désertes. Le garçon, lui, n'osa plus rien dire. Ce fut Lang qui repris la parole :

– Dites, Cap-euh Steve, loin de moi l'idée de vous critiquer, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? Un instant, vous étiez prêt à bondir sur Peter et le suivant vous avez complètement changé d'attitude.

– Je pourrais te demander la même chose, Scott, rétorqua Steve avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Tu nous appelles pour nous prévenir que tu as croisé Spider-Man et que tu risques d'avoir des ennuis, et trente secondes plus tard tu nous demandes de venir à sa rencontre. »

Lang dirigea son regard vers Peter, qui encore une fois, se contenta de déglutir. Il avait dû changer d'avis en voyant le jeune paniquer, ce qui était tout sauf glorieux. Mais il se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil avant d'expliquer :

– J'ai compris à mi-chemin qu'il était sincère.

– Au début, enchaîna le blond en réponse à la question initiale, j'ai cru que Spider-man s'était lancé à notre poursuite. J'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal, Peter, mais notre groupe est à cran depuis que nous sommes en fuite. Nous faisons confiance à Scott, mais nous te connaissions à peine.

– Je peux comprendre, le rassura Peter.

– Pourtant tu nous as fait assez confiance pour nous révéler qui tu étais, et ce dans le but d'aider Stark. Je pense que ça a surpris tout le monde. D'ailleurs, comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés ? »

Peter resta silencieux le temps de dépasser une femme et sa poussette, avant de reprendre :

« Il est venu me voir, après les cours, pour me demander de l'aider pour.. eh bien, vous savez pour quoi. »

Steve eut une drôle d'expression, et l'adolescent s'empressa d'ajouter à voix basse :

« Avant que vous ne fassiez une remarque sur le fait qu'il ait embarqué un mineur en Allemagne… J'étais déjà Spider-man avant, même si c'était depuis peu de temps. J'avais moi-même fait mon costume, qui était d'une toute autre qualité que celui que j'avais avant. Monsieur Stark m'a offert un nouveau costume, avec pleins de fonctionnalités, et il m'aide même à m'entraîner. Il m'a vraiment beaucoup aidé. S'il n'avait pas été là, je ne pense pas que j'en serais là aujourd'hui.

– J'ai peut-être été un peu trop vite à juger, avoua le héro. Excuse-moi.

– Mais, intervint curieusement Scott, comment tu l'es devenu dans ce cas ? Moi aussi, je pensais que c'est grâce à Stark que tu l'étais devenu.

– Je me suis fait mordre par une araignée radioactive. Mon ADN a muté. »

Des grimaces similaires passèrent sur le visage des deux adultes, et le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

000

Le Commandant avait dû sortir de la pièce quelques minutes pour se calmer. Cela ne promettait rien rien de bon pour Tony, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à apercevoir la porte. Il n'avait même pas tenté de se défaire de ses liens, car ils étaient beaucoup trop serrés et cette tentative l'aurait plus blessé qu'autre chose.

Corll revint quelques minutes plus tard, plus glacial que jamais et à nouveau accompagné de deux larbins.

« Fini de jouer, grogna-t-il. Passons aux choses sérieuses. »

L'ingénieur ne répondit rien, attendant que l'autre homme continue. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'HYDRA se doit de rendre ce monde meilleur. Pour cela, nous avons besoin de récupérer certains éléments qui nous appartenaient de droit. »

Cela ne faisait même pas cinq secondes que Ronny parlait et Tony avait déjà compris de quoi il s'agissait. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« En d'autres termes, Stark, je veux que vous m'indiquiez la localisation des Avengers considérés comme fugitifs. Je veux aussi des détails sur tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin d'eux. »

Oh, mais quelle surprise. Le mécanicien sourit, avant de railler :

« Sérieusement ? Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de personne à interroger, Commandant. Auriez-vous, par hasard, raté les évènements de ces derniers mois?

– Je sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et Rogers, répondit l'autre d'une voix mielleuse. Vous êtes donc la personne la plus apte à me fournir des réponses. N'avez-vous pas envie que justice vous soit faite ?

– Si je n'avais pas été attaqué, kidnappé puis attaché à cette chaise, j'aurais peut-être accordé quelques nanosecondes de réflexion à cette pensée.

– N'en avez-vous pas assez d'être blâmé sans cesse ?

– Ronny, arrêtez donc de me prendre par les sentiments. Vous allez me faire pleurer. »

L'œil droit de Corll tressaillit, signe d'irritation.

« Si vous vous montrez coopératifs, je suis certain que nous pouvons nous arranger pour vous accorder une pièce plus confortable.

– Mais bien sûr, Ronny. Vous pensez réellement que j'ai la moindre idée d'où ils se trouvent ? Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle d'eux, et c'est mieux comme ça. Croyez-moi, si vous essayez de vous en prendre à eux, ils vont vous faire mordre la poussière.

– Serait-ce une menace ?

– Une mise en garde, corrigea Tony.

– Ne croyez pas une seule seconde que je n'ai pas réfléchi à la manière dont je vous ferais parler si vous refusiez de coopérer.

– Je tremble de peur.

– Je vais vous donner une autre chance, Stark. Ne la gâchez pas. Où sont les Avengers ? »

L'un des gardes s'approcha de l'inventeur, semblant faire de son mieux pour avoir l'air menaçant. Tony leva un sourcil à son intention, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas vraiment intimidé, et répliqua :

« Alors, là, chef, vous me posez une colle. Par contre, j'ai moi aussi une question pour vous. Comment est-ce que vous vous y êtes pris pour désactiver mon intelligence artificielle ? Je suis un peu vexé.

– Je crains que cela ne soit un secret, Stark, ricana Ronald, visiblement satisfait d'avoir surpassé le génie.

– Technologie Wakandienne, pas vrai ? »

Un nouveau tressaillement d'œil confirma son hypothèse, et son interlocuteur se renfrogna. Tony soupira.

« Il va vraiment falloir que je me mette à jour.

– Stark, il me semble vous avoir posé une question, gronda le Commandant.

– Et il me semble vous avoir répondu, Capitaine. »

Le mécanicien reçut un coup de ventre et il tenta en vain de se plier en deux, le souffle coupé. Il retint un grognement.

« Ma patience a des limites. Ne soyez pas trop insolent, vous n'êtes pas en position de force.

– Sans blague ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. »

Le garde le frappa une nouvelle fois. Tony ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant l'une de ses côtes se mettre à le lanciner.

« Nous avons cherché à les appâter, repris Corll, sifflant de mépris. L'un de nos fournisseurs s'est mis à vendre de puissantes armes à de simples criminels pour mettre le chaos. Mais nous n'avons eu aucun résultat. Nous avons donc décidé d'employer les grands moyens. Avec quelques simples gadgets venant du Wakanda, ce ne fut pas bien compliqué.»

Le mécanicien eut la vision fugace de Steve au supermarché suivie d'un costume en cendres.

« Vous avez aussi désactivé mon armure avec vos soi-disant gadgets, comprit-il.

– Quelle perspicacité, ironisa son ennemi. Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part. Malheureusement pour vous, nous ne sommes pas ici pour tester votre intelligence.

– Pas que j'ai vraiment besoin de la tester.

– Bon sang, mais faites-le taire, il est insupportable !

Après avoir frappé une nouvelle fois le milliardaire pour faire bonne mesure, l'un des gardes sortit de la salle et revint très peu de temps après, un morceau de tissu à la main. Il s'en servi pour bâillonner le prisonnier.

Tony souffla bruyamment. Le Commandant scruta son air ennuyé avec un sourire mauvais, et ordonna à des subordonnés :

« Je veux que l'un d'entre vous enlève Stark de cette chaise et le laisse attaché sur le sol. L'autre va prévenir l'unité d'intervention. Allez m'attraper ce Spider-Man. »

Tandis que les deux gardes s'exécutaient, Tony sentit la crainte lui brûler l'estomac. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait peur. Ronald ricana.

« Procédons à une première petite séance d'aveux. Si vous ne vous montrez pas très coopératifs, je suis certain que notre araignée préférée parviendra à vous rendre plus loquace. »

000

« Peter ? C'est une laverie. »

L'adolescent se retourna vers Scott, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé quand je suis venu ici. Venez. »

Il les guida jusqu'à l'arrière boutique, où le docteur Cho les attendaient. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle aperçut les nouveaux venus. Elle les salua :

– Ravie de vous revoir, Steve. Enchantée, Monsieur Lang. Je suis le docteur Cho, mais vous pouvez simplement m'appeler Helen.

– Bonjour, Helen, répondit le blond tandis que Scott lui serra la main, un peu gêné. Natasha, Clint et Sam vont bientôt arriver.

– Merci infiniment d'être venus. Merci beaucoup, Peter. »

Le garçon sourit, un peu embarrassé, et la doctoresse les guida jusqu'à la salle souterraine où ils avaient reconnecté F.R.I.D.A.Y. Pepper et le colonel Rhodes, encore en armure, s'y trouvaient et discutaient vivement.

« -pas une trace, Pepper, l'entendirent-ils dire. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé, ce sont les restes des pièges de Tony. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, même à l'extérieur. »

Les deux amis du milliardaires remarquèrent les arrivants et se tournèrent vers eux. S'ils se tendirent légèrement à la vue de Rogers, ils ne laissèrent paraître aucune autre marque d'inconfort et les saluèrent avant de leur faire un bref résumé de la situation.

Les caméras cachées de Stark leur avait déjà tout dévoilé, même une fouille du complexe n'avait pas permis une autre découverte.

« Retour à la case départ, conclut Rhodes.

– Peter nous a parlé d'une adresse, intervint Scott, ce qui attira l'attention des autres sur lui. Qui aurait été une sorte de piège.

– Oui, confirma Pepper. Tony a envoyé son armure là-bas, et on a perdu tout contact avec elle.

– Est-ce que ça ne vaudrait pas le coup d'y jeter un coup d'œil en personne ? »

Même si Peter trouvait l'idée d'Ant-Man tout à fait logique, cela provoqua quelques grimaces. Pepper pensa à voix haute, confirmant probablement ce qu'avait en tête tout le monde :

– Ce serait sûrement dangereux.

– Comme pour le complexe, rappela le colonel. Si on évite tout ce qui est dangereux, on ne pourra pas avancer. Lang a raison, on devrait y aller.

– On pourrait y aller à plusieurs, proposa Peter, qui réfléchissait à toute allure. Si on pense qu'il pourrait avoir l'armure ou des agents d'HYDRA là-bas, ce serait mieux. Mais il ne faut pas y aller dans l'intention de battre, comme vous avez fait pour le complexe, Monsieur Rhodes. Il faut plutôt jouer sur la discrétion pour récupérer un maximum d'informations, c'est possiblement notre seule chance d'en avoir. Si on se rate, on n'aura plus aucune piste et cela risque vraiment de tout compliquer. Trois personnes, c'est l'idéal. Il faudrait aussi que ceux qui s'y rendraient enregistre tout pour que les autres aient un rapport de la situation en temps réel. »

Il s'interrompit, sentant les regards attentifs des adultes sur lui. Rhodes eut un petit sourire.

« Je t'en prie, Mini-Stark, l'encouragea-t-il, dis-nous à qui tu penses.

– Hum, répondit le jeune en essayant d'ignorer le surnom qui lui chauffait les joues, eh bien, Monsieur Barton, Madame Romanoff et moi. Parce que Hawkeye et Black Widow sont doués pour la discrétion, et parce qu'avec mon costume et mes lanceurs de toiles je peux tout vous transmettre en direct et je peux neutraliser les agents qu'il pourrait y avoir sans les blesser pour les faire parler. Après, on pourrait aussi compter Ant-Man, parce qu'il peut rétrécir, mais quatre, ça risque d'être trop et ça ne sera pas forcément utile. On pourrait toujours ajouter une équipe de renfort.

– C'est une bonne stratégie, approuva Steve, ce qui contribua à faire rougir encore plus l'adolescent. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je pense qu'on pourrait essayer de faire ce que propose Peter. Clint et Natasha seront sûrement d'accord, nous avons seulement besoin d'attendre qu'ils arrivent.

– Est-ce que tu sais pour combien de temps ils devraient en avoir ? Demanda Pepper.

– Je dirais environ trois quarts d'heure.

– Vous n'avez qu'à vous reposer, en attendant, conseilla Helen. Je vous préviendrai s'il y a du nouveau. Il y a des aires de repos, vous n'avez qu'à y aller vous asseoir si vous en avez envie. »

Elle leur désigna un coin avec des canapés et des fauteuils, mais l'attention de Peter fut vite attirée par le colonel, qui s'approcha de lui tout en s'extirpant de son armure. Ses jambes artificielles vrombissaient doucement et le garçon résista à l'envie de les examiner en longueur.

– Bonjour, Monsieur.

– Salut, Peter, répondit Rhodes. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler James, tu sais ? Ou, si tu préfères faire comme Tony, Rhodey. En revanche j'apprécierai beaucoup que tu évites de m'appeler 'Mon ours au miel'. Cela serait un peu gênant.

– Je pense que je vais éviter, oui.

– Que je ne t'entende plus m'appeler 'Monsieur.'

– Compris, Colonel. »

Rhodes souffla bruyamment.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais, reprit-il. Un vrai Mini-Stark. Plus sérieusement, comment est-ce que tu vas ?

– Ça va, répondit l'adolescent, sans vraiment savoir s'il disait ça pour rassurer le colonel ou lui-même. J'ai rencontré les Avengers, ce qui a été super cool sur le moment, mais là.. Je m'inquiète surtout pour Monsieur Stark.

– Moi aussi. Il arrive toujours à s'attirer les pires problèmes, lui... Ce n'est quand même pas croyable. Ce qui est également très inquiétant, c'est de se dire qu'HYDRA a mis la main sur de la technologie wakandienne, ce qui pourrait signifier qu'il y aurait un autre trafiquant au Wakanda. »

Peter ne sut pas quoi répondre, trop occupé à réfléchir aux paroles du colonel. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

– Va donc te reposer, lui intima doucement James. Tu as l'air épuisé, et on a besoin d'un Spider-man en pleine forme pour notre mission.

– D'accord, Mons- James.

– Bien rattrapé. »

Le garçon se dirigea vers l'aire de repos qu'Helen leur avait indiquée, où il trouva Scott assis. Ce dernier lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Où est tout le monde ? lui demanda Peter une fois installé.

– Je ne suis pas sûr. Je crois que Captain est parti parler avec le docteur Cho et Madame Potts. Tu veux essayer de dormir un peu ?

– Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, avoua le jeune. Dites, à propos de tout à l'heure, quand j'ai cru que vous étiez parti…

Il s'interrompit, n'osant pas vraiment finir sa phrase, mais l'adulte sembla immédiatement comprendre ce dont il parlait et le rassura aussitôt.

– On a tous le droit de paniquer. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un super héro que tu es exempté de peur. Le plus important, c'est de ne pas la laisser t'empêcher d'avancer. Wow, je ressemblais vraiment à Captain America là, tu ne trouves pas ? J'ai une idée. Si tu ne peux pas dormir, ça t'intéresserait que je te raconte des anecdotes ? On en apprend, des choses, quand on vit avec les Avengers. »

L'adulte se lança dans un long récit, et Peter l'écouta avec attention, heureux de pouvoir diriger sa concentration et ses pensées sur autre chose. Scott commença par lui raconter comment il était devenu Ant-Man, et lui parla longuement de sa fille Cassie. Il lui expliqua aussi qu'il s'était retrouvé coincé dans l'univers quantique, dans le monde de l'infiniment petit et prit le soin de préciser qu'il avait été terrifié, et que d'y repenser le mettait encore mal à l'aise, comme s'il souhaitait renouveler une nouvelle fois ses propos sur la peur. C'était sûrement le cas.

Il lui indiqua comment il avait rencontré les Avengers, et ce qu'il s'était passé après la bataille en Allemagne. Les fugitifs ne s'étaient pas contentés de se cacher, ils s'étaient également mis à la poursuite des agents d'HYDRA à travers le globe.

« On n'en a pas trouvé beaucoup, précisa-t-il d'un air contrit. Mais ça fait toujours ça de moins.

– Et l'ami de Monsieur Rogers ? Il va bien ?

– Il est en sécurité, » sourit Scott.

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus de détails, Peter ne chercha pas à insister et changea rapidement de sujet, demandant à son interlocuteur comment s'était de vivre avec les Avengers. Les yeux de Scott s'animèrent.

– Au quotidien, ce sont vraiment des gens normaux. C'est bizarre, parce que ce sont des super-héros, pas vrai ? Mais ils ont tous leurs petites habitudes, c'est d'ailleurs parfois assez drôle, et- Ah, regarde, les voilà. »

L'adolescent suivit son regard, et aperçut Falcon, Hawkeye et Black Widow, encore dans leurs tenues de civils, arriver dans l'immense salle souterraine et venir saluer Rhodes.

« Sam s'en veut encore pour l'accident du colonel, indiqua Scott à voix basse, tout trace d'humour disparue. Il se considère responsable pour ce qui est arrivé.

– Il y avait plusieurs facteurs à prendre en compte, non ?

– C'est souvent plus simple de blâmer quelqu'un. Parfois, on se juge soi-même coupable. »

Ils observèrent silencieusement Rhodes, qui avait du sentir l'inconfort de Wilson, le saluer chaleureusement et discuter avec lui.

– C'est bizarre, commenta Peter. À les voir… c'est comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

– Tu as raison. Je pense surtout que tout le monde met temporairement les évènements passés de côté pour pouvoir se concentrer sur la mission actuelle. Je ne connais quasiment pas Stark, mais ça veut sûrement dire que malgré les désaccords qu'il y a eu, ils tiennent quand même à lui. C'est plutôt bon signe, tu ne trouves pas ?

– C'est vrai. Ça risque de faire bizarre quand tout sera terminé. Personne ne va savoir comment se comporter.

– Ah, ça, je ne te le fais pas dire. Comment est-ce que Stark va réagir, à ton avis ?

– Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais, si c'est ce que vous craignez, il ne vous arrêtera pas.

– Je sais, sourit Ant-Man, tu nous l'as déjà fait comprendre. Mais par pitié, arrête de me vouvoyer. »

Ils furent interrompus par Clint qui se dirigea vers eux. Il avait des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, qu'il enleva d'une main lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau, et un sac à dos assez bien rempli sur les épaules.

« Re-bonjour, les salua-t-il. Steve m'a mis au courant. Tu vas faire équipe avec nous, Spider-Man ?

– Oui, monsieur. On vous a déjà tout expliqué ?

– Clint, pas monsieur.

– Oups, » fit Peter, l'air faussement désolé.

Clint s'esclaffa.

« Je connais le plan dans les grandes lignes. On va probablement avoir une autre petite réunion, histoire de vérifier qu'on est bien au point, mais ça va sûrement être très rapide. On n'a pas le temps d'enchaîner les préparations. »

L'archer eut raison. Le rassemblement fut très concis, servant seulement à vérifier que tout le monde était d'accord quant au plan à respecter. Une demie-heure plus tard, Clint, Natasha et Peter, équipés (et déguisé pour le dernier) se trouvaient dans une voiture en direction des entrepôts, suivis de près par un autre véhicule qui contenait Scott et Steve. Falcon, lui, patrouillerait aux alentours pour repérer d'éventuelles activités suspectes.

Ils arrivèrent à destination peu après, et prirent le soin de se cacher à une distance raisonnable de leur cible.

« Karen, est-ce que tu détectes des caméras ? demanda l'adolescent dans le vide, ce qui provoqua des regards curieux de la part de ses coéquipiers.

– Il y en a douze, dont quatre situées à l'extérieur, répondit rapidement l'intelligence artificielle en se connectant à la radio de leur voiture, permettant ainsi aux deux espions d'entendre sa réponse. Ce sont d'anciens modèles. Je peux y accéder et les pirater.

– Ce serait parfait, acquiesça Natasha, qui comprit rapidement la nature de Karen. Tu as ta propre intelligence artificielle, Peter ?

Il hocha la tête.

« Monsieur Stark l'avait intégrée dans mon costume. »

Une fois que Karen leur annonça qu'elle avait trafiqué les images relayées par les caméras de surveillance, les trois sortirent du véhicule, s'approchant de leur objectif avec prudence. L'entrepôt avait l'air abandonné depuis un certain temps la peinture était défraîchie, abîmée par des années à subir le vent, la pluie et autres intempéries, et la mauvaise herbe avait réussi à percer le goudron et envahissait les alentours. Les seules traces qui prouvaient une récente activité étaient cette même mauvaise herbe, écrasée devant les larges portes du bâtiment.

« Il y a une ouverture à travers la toiture, leur annonça Falcon dans leurs oreillettes. Faites attention, il y a du monde à l'intérieur. Trois signatures thermiques, toutes regroupées autour de quelque chose.

– Compris, merci Sam, répondit Clint à voix basse. »

Ils s'approchèrent des murs, n'ayant plus besoin de se soucier des caméras. Natasha murmura à Peter :

« Vas-y, Spider-man. Va là haut, mais n'entre pas immédiatement. On te rejoint rapidement. »

Il obéit silencieusement, et escalada les parois avec facilité. Il repéra facilement l'ouverture dont avait parlé Wilson. L'une des plaques de taule avait dû s'envoler suite à des vents violents, et personne n'avait pris la peine de la remplacer. Spider-Man risqua un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il distingua trois silhouettes, regroupées autour d'une quatrième forme inanimée qui avait elle aussi une forme humanoïde.

« Il y a l'armure, chuchota l'adolescent pour ses coéquipiers. Les trois personnes sont regroupées autour. Je crois.. qu'elles essayent de l'ouvrir. »

Clint et Natasha le rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard, et regardèrent eux aussi par le trou en prenant le soin de ne pas faire d'ombres.

Communiquant par signes, qu'ils avaient rapidement appris à l'adolescent pour qu'il ne se sente pas perdu, ils se glissèrent sans un bruit à l'intérieur. Personne ne les repéra. Peter scruta plus en détail l'armure, ce qui lui permit de repérer un élément qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Il l'indiqua aux deux espions. Cela ressemblait à un disque noir, collé sur l'abdomen de l'armature de métal.

« C'est sûrement ce qui a désactivé l'armure, leur annonça Steve, qui surveillait la scène depuis les lentilles de Peter qui retransmettaient tout à ceux restés à l'extérieur. F.R.I.D.A.Y est en train de l'analyser, ça ressemble à de la technologie wakandienne. »

Il s'interrompit cepandant rapidement dans ses explications car l'un des hommes qui cherchait à ouvrir l'armure se mit à parler aux deux autres.

« Vous avez reçu les instructions ?

– Ouais, répondit l'autre avec un soupir. Le Commandant veut qu'on aille dans le Queens.

– J'ai même pas compris pourquoi on devait faire ça.

– Paraît que c'est pour faire parler Stark, il aime bien l'araignée et il est pas très bavard pour l'instant. »

Peter se tendit, soudain beaucoup plus attentif à ce qu'ils disaient. Il sentit des deux coéquipiers faire de même à ses côtés.

– Mais comment est-ce qu'on est censé attraper un gars en costume rouge qui vole quasiment et dont on connaît même pas l'identité ?

– Ça, grogna le troisième, c'est pas le problème de Corll. Ça va être à nous et au reste de l'équipe de se débrouiller.

Natasha tapota l'épaule de Peter, qui se retourna pour la regarder, et lui fit signe de s'éloigner. L'équipe ressortit, se posant avec précaution sur la toiture, et se mit à parler à voix basse. Le garçon demanda :

« Ils parlaient de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, Peter, mais je ne connais pas beaucoup d'araignées rouges qui se baladent dans le Queens, ironisa Clint. Mais au moins, on est sur la bonne voie.

– Le problème, intervint Natasha, c'est que maintenant ils en ont réellement après Spider-Man. Ce n'est plus un leurre.

L'adolescent se tut, songeur, et une idée germa dans son esprit.

« J'ai une idée, je pense que ça pourrait marcher.

– Il est hors de question que tu te laisses capturer, Peter, intervint aussitôt la voix de Scott.

– Non, se défendit le jeune, je ne pensais pas à ça. Je voulait leur laisser un de mes objets, par exemple un de mes lanceurs de toiles. Si je colle un traceur à l'intérieur, et ils l'emmèneront peut-être à la base où ils détiennent Monsieur Stark, pour l'examiner. S'ils ne parvienne pas à m'attraper, ils voudront sûrement tenter de récupérer des informations sur moi. Quand bien même ce ne serait pas la bonne, ça ferait toujours une autre base d'HYDRA à détruire.

– Décidément, lança Falcon par transmission radio, t'es pleins de bonnes idées, petit.

– Et comment est-ce que tu comptes faire ça, Peter ? Demanda Pepper.

– Je pourrais me faire repérer à l'intérieur. Faire semblant de chercher l'armure d'Iron Man, vouloir m'enfuir et malencontreusement faire tomber quelque chose dans le feu de l'action.

– Pendant ce temps-là, rajouta Clint, on pourrait aussi coller des traceurs sur leurs véhicules. Mais si la moindre chose dérape et devient un risque pour ta sécurité, Spider-Man, on attaque, c'est bien clair ? Tout le monde est d'accord pour que l'on fasse comme ça ? »

Même si certains étaient réticents, conscients et inquiets du danger que cette idée représentait pour l'adolescent, tout le monde finit par agréer après que les deux espions leur aient assurées à plusieurs reprises qu'ils interviendraient si les choses tournaient mal. Natasha nettoya consciencieusement le lanceur de toile que le jeune lui donna, effaçant ainsi d'éventuelles empreintes digitales qui pourraient compromettre son identité, et le redonna à Spider-man.

Peter se glissa donc une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur, le cœur battant la chamaille. Se déplaçant la tête à l'envers au plafond, il se positionna juste au dessus de l'armure, et lança une toile dessus, pour attirer l'attention. Il tira un peu, voulant tester le poids de l'objet.

Il ne s'attendit sûrement pas à ce que tout lui vienne dans les bras. Surpris par la légèreté de l'armure, ou bien peut-être par sa force qu'il avait mal mesurée, il manqua de la laisser retomber au sol. Il la rattrapa par la cheville, et s'exclama :

« Désolé, les gars, je crois que ça ne vous appartient pas ! Confisqué ! »

Le garçon ignora les cris de surprise des trois agents d'HYDRA et se rua vers les portes encore fermées, préférant éviter d'attirer l'attention sur l'ouverture dans le plafond. Son sixième sens provoqua un frisson dans l'échine et un picotement désagréable dans la nuque, et il se balança vers la gauche pour éviter une volée de balles. Il en profita pour lâcher son appât, qui tomba au sol avec peu de bruit. Quelqu'un cria « Attrapez-le ! », mais les mots furent étouffés par le son des pistolets. Spider-Man les évita sans aucune difficulté.

Reprenant de l'élan, il se balança vers les portes et leur donna un puissant coup de pied, les éjectant ainsi de leur embrasure. Avec l'armure toujours sous le bras, il jeta un coup d'œil vers lui et tira une toile vers les trois hommes le pourchassant, qui les toucha en plein vol et les attachèrent ensemble. Peter se remit à courir et s'éloigna rapidement du bâtiment, pour rejoindre peu après le véhicule de Steve et Scott.

« Surprise ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! » s'exclama Peter, essoufflé, mais ravi.

Il sentait encore ses muscles trembler avec l'adrénaline, et malgré son envie de retourner auprès de Black Widow et Hawkeye il s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture, prenant l'armure avec lui.

Les deux adultes se retournèrent, œillant le garçon et son trophée avec surprise. Scott demanda :

« Je pensais que tu te contentais de laisser un leurre et de faire diversion ?

– Moi aussi, avoua Peter, mais c'est venu sur le moment. L'armure était beaucoup plus légère que que je ne le croyais, donc j'en ai profité.

– Tu as bien fait, sourit Steve. Cela nous fait un avantage de plus, bien joué. Clint, Natasha, est-ce que tout va bien de votre côté ?

– Nickel, résonna la voix de de l'archer depuis la radio. On a collé des traceurs sur tous leurs véhicules, et on les a vu ramasser le lanceur de toiles. Mission accomplie !

– On rentre à la base avec Peter, annonça Steve. Vous nous suivez ?

– On est déjà dans la voiture, on arrive. »

Le trajet se fit en silence, et après avoir fait un high-five avec Scott, l'adolescent se concentra sur l'étrange disque collé sur le ventre de l'armure. Il n'arriva pas à le retirer, même en tirant avec beaucoup de force. Il n'osa pas tirer trop fort, de peur d'abîmer le métal. Puisque Captain America conduisait, Ant-Man se retourna pour essayer de jeter un coup d'œil au dispositif mais il eut l'air aussi perdu que Peter.

« On verra ça à la base, » finit-il par déclarer, confus.

Steve gara le véhicule dans l'arrière-cour de la laverie, ce qui permit d'éviter de trop attirer l'attention. Il proposa de porter l'armure, et malgré le fait que cette question était extrêmement simple, Spider-Man comprit en observant l'expression du blond que ce dernier voulait apporter son aide pour tout ce qui se rapportait à son mentor. Même s'il s'agissait de porter une simple armure. Peter le laissa faire avec un sourire.

Le retour de l'armure en ravit plus d'un. Les plus soulagés furent visiblement James et Pepper, et cette dernière le serra dans ses bras, le remerciant chaleureusement.

Tous réunis dans la pièce, à présent plus étroite, où F.R.I.D.A.Y s'était réinstallée, les adultes discutaient entre eux, attendant avec anxiété que l'intelligence artificielle leur donne des nouvelles des traceurs.

« C'était plutôt pas mal, le sprint que tu as piqué, Spider-gamin, » fit une voix derrière lui.

Peter se retourna, et tomba nez à nez avec Wilson. Ses ailes mécaniques étaient repliées, mais il portait toujours son équipement.

« Venant de vous, je prends ça pour un compliment, plaisanta le garçon.

– C'en était un, rétorqua Falcon avec un rictus.

– Me voilà rassuré.

– Je suis surtout heureux que tu ne m'aies pas lancé une autre de tes toiles gluantes en pleine figure.

– Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois ! protesta plaintivement l'adolescent.

– Hm, je vais peut-être pouvoir te faire confiance alors. Tic-Tac a l'air de bien t'aimer.

– Tic-Tac ?

– Ant-Man, expliqua Wilson en mimant un rapetissement avec ses doigts. Mais, tout compte fait, je crois que tout le monde t'a adopté. Tu a glissé un philtre d'amour dans nos verres, pas vrai ? Je savais que tu étais fourbe. »

Peter sentit ses lèvres s'étirer, comprenant avec une certaine joie que l'homme cherchait à sympathiser avec lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit, car la voix de F.R.I.D.A.Y retentit, coupant court à tout discussion dans la pièce.

« Les traceurs sont en déplacement. »

L'attention de tout le monde se dirigea vers l'écran holographique, qui représentait un point se dirigeant hors de New York. Helen déclara :

« Ça va être à nous de jouer.

– Espérons que cela soit une bonne pioche, renchérit Pepper. »

Peter ne pouvait qu'espérer cela, lui aussi.

-000-

 **Et voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Ce chapitre aura été difficile à écrire, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, c'est toujours motivant de lire vos commentaires !**

 **À bientôt pour la suite !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, un énorme pardon… j'étais persuadée d'avoir publié ce chapitre et je viens de m'apercevoir que ce n'était pas le cas… énorme bourde de ma part, sorry :(**

 **J'ai battu tous mes records d'écriture, là. Je ne pensais pas autant écrire ! (J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes!)**

 **C'est quand même dingue, dès que j'écris du point de vue de Peter, je mets des heures à trouver la bonne formulation et des répliques cohérentes, mais dès le moment où je passe au point de vue de Tony, on ne peut plus m'arrêter, et je maltraite mon clavier avec tous les mots qui me passent par la tête.**

 **Un très léger avertissement, il y a un peu de violence dans ce chapitre. Rien de bien méchant cependant, car je n'aime pas trop faire du mal à mes personnages favoris.. oups !**

 **Un immense merci à Quilathea, SoleilBreton et Hell and Cie pour leurs adorables reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur ! Ma motivation ne s'est pas une seule fois ternie, grâce à vous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Je voudrais aussi remercier Amnesia Riku, Hakugei Seishin, Kiriho, Meedwood, Tiana Lanster, annacat-13, lilousir1999, MissManga08 et klola34 pour avoir ajouté cette histoire à leur liste d'alerte et/ou de favoris !**

 **Vous êtes tous super ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

-000-

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– On les suit, évidemment ! »

Peter ne se souvenait même plus de qui avait posé la question, ni même de qui lui avait répondu. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que le silence empreint d'angoisse avait vite cédé à une agitation bourdonnante, précipitée et vibrante d'anticipation, d'empressement. Il avait l'impression que la base était devenu une ruche, où on allait et venait encore et encore, faisant des aller-retours entre salles d'armements, de réserve d'équipement médical.

Lui avait déjà son costume, et il avait proposé son aide à plusieurs reprises mais il n'aurait été d'aucune utilité à qui que ce soit. Il n'avait pas non plus osé trop insister en apercevant May qui le fixait d'un air désapprobateur. Elle s'était par la suite approchée de lui, et l'adolescent avait très rapidement compris qu'elle s'était fait un sang d'encre quand il était à l'entrepôt. Alors, oui, la joie d'avoir retrouvé l'armure qui lui réchauffait encore le ventre avait fait place à un peu de culpabilité. May avait été inquiète, et faisait partie des personnes réticentes à ce qu'il se montre aux agents d'HYDRA. Elle n'avait sûrement pas imaginé qu'il se ferait tirer dessus, et même s'il en était sorti sans une égratignure la pauvre femme avait dû avoir une peur bleue.

Elle s'était pourtant contentée de le serrer dans ses bras, lui murmurant « Attends-toi à te faire longuement houspiller quand on rentrera à la maison. »

Il avait donc un peu de répit, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Il aperçut, du coin de l'œil, Sam qui lui faisait signe.

« Prêt, Peter ? On y va, on va essayer de ne pas les laisser prendre trop de distance. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête, et après avoir rapidement embrassé une dernière fois sa tante, qui lui somma de faire attention, il suivit son aîné vers un garage, où le reste de l'équipe l'attendait. Wilson lui expliqua :

« Ta tante, Helen et Pepper vont rester ici, elles seront à l'abri et elles pourront nous guider par transmission radio. Tous les autres, dont toi et moi, vont suivre les véhicules pour voir où est-ce qu'ils nous mènent, et Happy va nous préparer un avion au cas où nous en aurions besoin.

– J'espère que nous n'en aurons pas besoin.

– Moi non plus, pour être honnête. Allez, en voiture, gamin. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de faire le trajet avec moi, parce que de toute façon tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

– Du moment que vous ne vomissez pas sur moi, ça devrait aller.

– Fais attention à toi, petit malin. Tu vas me donner des idées. »

Les deux se glissèrent à l'arrière d'une large voiture, que Peter ne prit pas le temps d'identifier, et furent vite rejoint par Scott et Clint, tous les deux en tenue de civil. Ce dernier s'installa sur le siège conducteur, ce qui provoqua une grimace de la part de l'autre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas conduire, pour une fois ? » gémit Ant-Man.

– Parce que tu ne sais plus conduire, rétorqua l'archer.

– C'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas !

– Tic-Tac, est-ce que on doit te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on t'a laissé prendre le volant ? intervint Wilson.

– C'était un accident !

– Tu as confondu l'accélérateur et la pédale de frein ! » s'exclama Clint, exaspéré.

Peter lança un regard inquisiteur à Wilson, qui secoua la tête.

« Longue histoire, » résuma-t-il.

Le jeune super-héro remit son masque, et Karen le salua gentiment. Sur sa gauche, à travers la vitre teintée, il observa Steve, Natasha et James s'engouffrer dans un autre véhicule. Clint leur fit signe, et démarra la voiture pour les suivre dès qu'ils les dépassèrent pour sortir.

« J'espère que vous avez de quoi vous occuper, les garçons, lança Natasha par radio. On ne connaît pas la longueur du trajet.

– Oh, ça devrait aller, on a un nouveau super-héro à bizuter, annonça Sam avec un sourire. »

Peter leva un sourcil, peu impressionné, mais le masque cacha une bonne partie de son expression et ne laissa transparaître qu'un léger agrandissement de l'une de ses lentilles. Wilson dut mal interpréter ce changement car il souffla :

« Oh, pas la peine de faire cette tête, je plaisante.

– Hm, et le dentifrice dans ma bouteille de shampoing, c'était pour plaisanter, aussi ? grogna Scott.

– Toi, à ce que je sache, tu n'as pas de mentor extrêmement intelligent, multi-milliardaire et équipé d'une armure pouvant me réduire en cendre en deux secondes.

– Enlève la partie « réduire en cendres » et « multi-milliardaire » et on n'est pas très loin de la vérité.

– Cause toujours, Tic-Tac. »

Peter esquissa un sourire, mais tourna rapidement la tête pour observer distraitement le paysage qui défilait. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, avant que Clint ne prononce :

« Peter ? »

Le concerné tourna la tête, et vit que l'archer l'observait par le biais du rétroviseur. L'adulte ajouta :

« On y est presque. On va le retrouver.

– Je sais. Mais… ça va faire sept ou huit heures qu'il a disparu. J'espère qu'il va bien. Qui sait ce qu'HYDRA a pu lui faire ?

– C'est un dur à cuire, et un maître du sarcasme. Il s'en sortira.

– Oui, murmura le jeune, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

Avant qu'il ne trouve autre chose à dire, la douce voix de Karen retentit dans son masque, lui proposant d'appeler Ned pour lui donner des nouvelles. Peter hésita un instant, et demanda timidement au conducteur s'il pouvait appeler un ami, recevant aussitôt des encouragements à le faire. Le jeune hocha finalement la tête pour accepter la proposition de Karen, qui composa aussitôt le numéro. Après quelques secondes à peine, la voix de son meilleur ami résonna dans ses oreilles.

« Peter, c'est toi ?

– Hey Ned .

– Tu vas bien ? Et Tony Stark ? Tu l'as secouru ? Il n'est plus en danger ?

– On est en route pour aller le chercher, donc on devrait bientôt le retrouver. On a déjà réussi à récupérer l'armure, qui avait disparu.

– 'On' ?

– Oh, hum, longue histoire. Je te raconterai ça plus tard. Écoute, je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin. Ce n'était pas sympa de ma part, de vous lâcher comme ça.

– Mec, Tony Stark est un milliard de fois plus important qu'un projet sur les oiseaux, tu ne crois pas ? Même Michelle a compris que c'était grave et que tu devais partir. T'inquiète pas, on te montrera tout ce qu'on a fait dès que tu pourras.

– Merci, Ned. Vous êtes les meilleurs.

– Je sais. Mais tu vas avoir des explications à fournir à MJ, tu sais. Elle ne va pas tout oublier comme ça.

– J'en ai conscience, grimaça Peter. Elle risque de se douter de quelque chose.

– Enfin, tu verras ça plus tard. Concentre toi sur ta mission ! Tu vas sauver un Avenger, c'est génial, non ? Ooh, mais attends… le « on », ça veut dire que tu es avec les autres Avengers ? Ouah, c'est tellement cool !

– Ned…

– Il y a qui, avec toi ? Captain America ? Falcon ?

– Ned…

– Tu as rencontré Black Widow ? Elle a essayé de te tuer ? Ce serait tellement classe !

– Ned !

– Désolé ! T'as intérêt à tout me raconter dès que tu seras dispo, d'accord ! Et si tu pouvais demander à Captain America de me faire une dédicace, ce serait génial, tu sais ?

– Je verrai ce que je peux faire, pouffa l'adolescent. Merci pour tout.

– Je t'en prie ! Les meilleurs amis, ça sert à ça ! Bon courage, Spider-Man !

– À plus tard, Ned. »

La communication s'interrompit, et le jeune releva les yeux, croisant le regard de Sam. Ce dernier le scrutait avec un sourire en coin, les yeux légèrement plissés, ce qui lui donnait une allure moqueuse.

« Alors, Spider-Gamin parlait à sa petite amie ?

« C'était Ned, mon meilleur ami, pouffa Peter en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer avec sa propre salive après avoir entendu la provocation du plus vieux. J'étais avec lui et une amie ce matin, et j'ai dû les laisser pour rejoindre Dr. Cho.

« Une amie, hein ? Elle est jolie ?

– Sam, grogna l'adolescent.

– Tu ne poses visiblement pas les bonnes questions, Wilson, intervint joyeusement Scott. Est-ce qu'elle aime les super-héros et les araignées ?

– Scott !

– Ça suffit, les gars, ricana Barton. Vous voyez bien qu'il est gêné de parler de son premier amour.

Peter ne répondit rien, cette fois, et colla sa joue contre la vitre, lui offrant une sensation de fraîcheur pour son visage qui semblait lui brûler tant il était embarrassé. Il s'obstina à regarder vers l'extérieur, évitant les expressions railleuses des autres Avengers et ignorant la tape affectueuse que Sam apposa sur son épaule. Ce fut après quelques instants de moue boudeuse qu'il comprit leurs manigances.

« Vous essayez de me changer les idées, pas vrai ? »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse verbale, mais les demi-sourires de ses compagnons confirmèrent à eux seuls sa théorie.

« Je te ferais remarquer, Peter, annonça Scott, que tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

– Gah. »

000

Un agent déboula dans la pièce, et s'il n'apparut pas dans le champs de vision de Tony, caché par la silhouette de Ronald, ce dernier comprit rapidement qu'il était porteur d'une nouvelle. Bonne ? Mauvaise ? Ça, il n'en avait aucune idée pour le moment. Il souffla bruyamment, tentant de se relever un peu plus en s'appuyant contre le mur qui lui servait dorénavant de dossier.

« Trois agents ont rencontrés Spider-Man, Commandant. »

L'ingénieur eut l'impression qu'on lui retournait l'estomac de force, et la crainte le frappa si violemment qu'il sentit sa respiration se bloquer.

« Vous l'avez neutralisé ? » demanda Corll, d'une voix presque inaudible en jetant un regard amusé au milliardaire.

« Non, monsieur, il s'est échappé, et, hum… il a prit l'armure avec lui. »

« Il a QUOI ? »

La crainte fit aussitôt place à un soulagement intense, suivit de près par de la fierté envers son apprenti.

« M-mais… mais- l'agent balbutia péniblement, terrorisé, on a… on a ré-récupéré l'un de ses équipements. U-un lanceur de toile. Les agents sont en train de l'amener ici pour pouvoir l'analyser. »

 _Eeeeet voilà l'angoisse de retour parmi nous_ , songea Tony, se forçant à respirer. L'espèce de montagne russe émotionnelle qu'il venait de vivre était tout sauf agréable. Ronald, lui, inspira profondément, tentant visiblement de maîtriser sa colère, avant de grogner :

« Je veux être au courant d'absolument toutes les découvertes que vous ferez, est-ce bien compris ? Croyez-moi, vous feriez mieux d'avoir des résultats si vous voulez que je fasse fi de votre cuisant échec. »

Puis l'homme se tourna vers Stark, enleva d'un coup sec son bâillon pour mieux observer sa réaction et ajouta avec un rictus :

« Votre araignée a fait une grosse erreur, vous le savez ? Je me sens déjà jubiler en m'imaginant toutes les informations que va nous offrir ce petit gadget. Il doit être pleins d'empreintes digitales et d'autres détails tout aussi intéressants.

– Il faudrait déjà que vos hommes soient assez compétents pour en extraire la moindre information, répliqua Tony, méprisant.

– Ils le sont largement, ricana son ennemi.

– Ah, oui, tout aussi doués que l'escouade que vous avez envoyé me chercher. Rappelez-moi combien d'hommes étaient encore conscients à la fin de votre petite attaque surprise ?

– Est-ce que vous cherchez à vous attirer plus d'ennuis que vous n'en avez déjà, Stark ?

– Ah, vous savez, c'est fort possible. J'essaye de toujours dépasser mes limites.

– Il suffit. J'en ai assez de vos babillages sarcastiques. »

– Vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de mon sarcasme, Ronny. On m'appelle aussi Irony Man. »

Corll ne répondit rien, et se contenta de faire un vague geste à l'intention de son sbire, qui était resté, tremblant, à côté de lui. L'agent s'avança vers Tony, avec hésitation, et sortit une seringue de sa poche. Il retourna le quadragénaire sans ménagement pour lui ficher le contenu de la seringue dans le bras, et après avoir remis Stark en position, se planta à côté de lui pour attendre les prochains ordres.

« Commençons en douceur, Stark, siffla Ronald. Ce que l'on vient de vous donner n'est qu'une petite mise en bouche comparé aux pleines capacités de nos agents. Vous serez très prochainement conscient des effets de cette petite merveille chimique.

– Oh, mais je n'en doute pas.

\- Et, dites-moi, est-ce que vous voyez les chaussures de cet agent ? Je ne suis pas un commercial, mais je devrais cependant vous vanter leurs mérites. Les semelles sont d'excellente qualité, renforcées par de l'acier inoxydable. Autant vous prévenir, un simple coup de pied, qui d'ordinaire provoquerait quelques malheureux bleus, peut se révéler bien plus douloureux. Auriez-vous besoin d'une démonstration ?

– Vous avez des talents innés pour le commerce, Ronny, me voilà intéressé. Combien est-ce qu'elles coûtent ?

– Schlag ihn. »

Tony ne parlait pas allemand, mais il comprit expressément la signification de ces mots lorsque l'agent lui enfonça un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, ce qui fit gémir l'inventeur.

« Maintenant que vous comprenez à quel point ces chaussures sont efficaces, peut-être que nous pouvons nous permettre une conversation plus intéressante pour nous deux.

– Oooh, non, par pitié, railla le mécanicien en tenant de reprendre son souffle. Vous avez découvert mes faiblesses mortelles… les chaussures et les ordres aboyés en allemand. C'en est fini de moi. »

L'agent le frappa une nouvelle fois, et le coup atterrit dans l'une de ses jambes. Tony grogna, retenant de justesse un cri de douleur, mais ce ne fut pas le coup en lui-même qui lui infligea une telle souffrance. Son corps entier venait de commencer à le brûler, le faisant trembler violemment dans ses spasmes de douleur.

– Oh, je vois que notre petite formule magique a commencé à faire effet, déclara doucereusement Corll. La douleur devrait s'estomper au bout d'une ou deux heures, mais il se trouve que j'ai un antidote... ainsi que plusieurs autres doses de ce merveilleux poison concocté par nos soins. Le contenu de la prochaine seringue dépendra de votre coopération.

Tony perdit très vite la notion du temps. Corll se lassa, et l'inonda de questions, qui finissaient toujours par avoir un rapport avec les Avengers. Mais l'ingénieur était renommé pour son obstination, et malgré la douleur provoquée par le poison et les coups que l'agent s'amusait à lui donner (oui, cette ordure s'amusait à le faire souffrir, ce qui était agaçant au plus haut point), il tint bon et les seuls sons qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres furent des grognements ou des gémissements qu'il ne parvint pas à contenir.

Bientôt Tony n'arriva même plus à se rendre compte de la douleur. Il était incapable de se souvenir si ses yeux étaient ouverts ou fermés, s'il parvenait encore à entendre ou sentir quoique ce soit. Il était épuisé, et s'il voulait tenter de s'échapper par lui même il avait bien intérêt à se préserver autant qu'il le pouvait. Ses malfaiteurs durent sentir qu'il se laissait sombrer dans l'inconscience, car ils le secouèrent violemment, mais cela ne suffit pas pour le réveiller. Il n'avait plus envie d'ouvrir les yeux.

Le milliardaire accueillit le sommeil profond qui l'emporta à bras ouverts.

000

« Les traceurs ont arrêté de se déplacer. Il faut être vigilant dorénavant, je fais passer vos véhicules en mode camouflage. » F.R.I.D.A.Y annonça.

Peter n'observa aucun changement pour leurs véhicules, mais le véhicule devant lui, dans lequel se trouvait Steve, Natasha et James, disparut complètement. Cependant, quelque secondes après, Clint se mit à pianoter sur quelques touches du tableau de bord et la voiture qui les guidait redevint à nouveau visible, si ce n'est qu'on pouvait seulement en distinguer les contours.

« Ce serait dommage qu'on ait un accident à cause d'un freinage inattendu, plaisanta l'archer.

– Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je conduis mal, Barton ? minauda malicieusement une voix féminine à travers la radio.

– Ne déforme pas mes paroles, Romanoff. »

Clint avait répondu en grommelant, mais il avait visiblement retrouvé son sérieux. L'adolescent esquissa un léger sourire, amusé par les réactions des Avengers quand Black Widow les taquinait. Ils devaient en voir de toutes les couleurs. Il regarda à travers la vitre, chose qu'il avait énormément fait au cours du long trajet.

« Où est-ce qu'on est, à peu près ? il demanda, curieux de connaître leur position.

– Vous êtes à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de Harrisburg, vous avez dépassé la ville il y a quelques temps lui indiqua Pepper. Vous êtes en voiture depuis près de trois heures, et vous êtes à environ huit kilomètre de la position indiquée par les traceurs. Vous devriez bientôt arriver.

– Merci, Mada- hum, Pepper. »

Le jeune héro sentit l'adrénaline monter et l'anticipation le rendit nerveux. Il se mit à tapoter rapidement sa jambe droite des doigts, tandis que l'autre jambe commença à trembloter.

« Arrête de gigoter, petit, le rabroua gentiment Sam. Garde plutôt ton énergie pour l'arrivée.

– Ce sont des tics nerveux, désolé. J'ai tendance à faire ça quand je stresse.

– Oui, j'avais cru comprendre. »

La plus grande partie du trajet avait déjà été effectuée et pourtant les derniers kilomètres furent ceux qui parurent durer le plus longtemps à Peter. Scott et Sam, bienveillants, tentèrent de le rassurer et de le distraire quelques instants en lui posant quelques questions sur sa vie quotidienne. Mais si le jeune leur répondait, son esprit lui tournait à mille à l'heure et ne pouvait se détourner de la pensée qui lui occupait l'esprit depuis les dernières heures, à savoir l'état de son mentor.

Et puis, enfin, après une éternité d'attente, (oui, il exagérait peut-être un petit peu, mais est-ce qu'on pouvait réellement lui en vouloir pour cela?) les véhicules s'arrêtèrent côte à côte. Peter pouvait apercevoir un long bâtiment au loin, dont l'ombre contrastait avec le ciel qui s'assombrissait lentement.

« F.R.I.D.A.Y ? demanda Steve.

– Je détecte soixante-deux signatures thermiques, » répondit aussitôt l'intelligence artificielle.

Scott fit une moue, et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à ses coéquipiers pour jauger leur réaction. Il déclara :

« Ça en fait, du monde.

– Mais on a connu pire, répondit aisément Wilson.

– Et des caméras ? Ou des réseaux de communication ? demanda Rhodes.

– Ce sont des modèles bien plus sécurisés que ceux de l'entrepôt dans lequel vous avez récupéré le Mark 47. Mais j'ai mis à jour mon système depuis ma réactivation, et je devrais peut-être pouvoir m'y infiltrer sans me faire repérer. Cependant, rien ne garantit que j'y parvienne. »

Peter resta silencieux, hésitant à donner son avis puisqu'il n'était pas un expert en matière d'infiltration. Ce fut Helen qui encouragea l'intelligence artificielle à se lancer :

« Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'essayer. Qu'on échoue ou qu'on ne le fasse pas, on finira dans les deux cas par se faire repérer. Ils n'ont peut-être pas de la technologie Wakandienne partout, et puisque F.R.I.D.A.Y a amélioré ses systèmes une tentative devrait valoir le coup.

– Je suis d'accord, renchérit Sam.

– Bien, lancement d'une tentative de piratage des réseaux à proximité.

– Allez, F.R.I.D.A.Y, murmura le cadet des super-héros. Tu peux le faire. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la voix robotique ne s'élève à nouveau depuis la radio de leur véhicule.

« Il semblerait que cela soit une réussite. Monsieur Stark se trouve bel et bien dans ce bâtiment. Il est accompagné de deux hommes. »

Peter dut se retenir de bondir hors du véhicule, son corps entier sursautant violemment à l'entente de la nouvelle, mais personne ne lui prêta attention. Les regards de Sam, Scott et Clint étaient rivés sur la radio, et même si cela n'avait aucune utilité il se doutait qu'il se passait la même chose dans l'autre véhicule. Seules May, Helen et Pepper devaient avoir un visuel, et pouvaient directement regarder les images transmises par l'intelligence artificielle du milliardaire.

« Est-ce que l'on pourrait avoir les signes vitaux de Stark ? » demanda timidement sa tante, ce qui l'étonna.

– Ce ne sont pas des caméras identiques à celles du complexe, expliqua F.R.I.D.A.Y, je ne peux donc pas faire un diagnostic détailé. Il semblerait en revanche que Monsieur souffre de multiples contusions au visage. »

Peter grimaça, inquiet. Il comprenait mieux le ton qu'avait employé May à présent.

« Quelle stratégie est-ce que l'on va utiliser, alors ? Il interrogea, à personne en particulier mais sûr de recevoir une réponse.

– Peter, tu vas venir avec moi et le colonel Rhodes, affirma Steve, d'une voix grave et crispée. F.R.I.D.A.Y va nous guider directement jusqu'à Stark pour qu'on puisse le mettre en sécurité aussi vite que possible. Vous autres… je suis sûr que vous savez déjà quoi faire. »

Sam fit un signe à l'adolescent et sortit de la voiture. Peter l'imita rapidement et rejoint aussitôt Steve et James, profitant des quelques mètres qu'il parcourut pour s'étirer longuement. Le colonel avait de nouveau enfilé son armure grise, qui émettait un doux -et presque imperceptible- ronronnement mécanique. Il indiqua :

« On va se faufiler sur un côté du bâtiment, et attendre quelques minutes histoire que les autres aient le temps de faire diversion.

– Diversion ? Comment ça ?

– Tu vas très vite comprendre, sourit Rhodes. On a largement eu le temps de discuter, avec ces quelques heures de route. Quand la team à Captain America s'apprête à prendre une base d'HYDRA d'assaut, ils se séparent généralement en plusieurs équipes. Certaines font diversion, et les autres s'occupent des véritables objectifs.

– Mais, l'objectif, ce n'est pas de détruire la base ?

– Si, intervint Steve, mais de temps à autre les bases contiennent des équipements ou des informations spéciales qu'on se doit de détruire ou de récupérer, et on fait attention à ce que des agents ne les embarquent pas sous notre nez. Allons-y. Il est temps de sortir Tony de ce pétrin. »

Spider-Man suivit les deux autres super-héros, s'approchant du bâtiment d'un pas rapide mais prudent.

– Il n'y a aucun garde dehors, constata-t-il avec étonnement.

– Ils comptent beaucoup trop sur leur technologie, supposa Steve. S'ils ont réussi à dépasser une fois celle de Stark, ils s'imaginent sûrement que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous améliorer depuis. Enfin, que F.R.I.D.A.Y n'y est pas parvenue.

– HYDRA croit sûrement que F.R.I.D.A.Y n'existe plus. Grave erreur de leur part.

– Tu l'as dit. »

Le petit groupe s'arrêta, et l'adolescent put observer avec curiosité le reste de l'équipe, à savoir Black Widow, Hawkeye, Ant-Man et Falcon, s'avancer vers l'entrée principale. C'était une vue qui resterait très certainement gravée dans sa mémoire. Il ne manquait plus qu'une musique épique, un léger ralenti, et cette scène aurait été digne d'un des plus grands films Hollywoodiens.

Le seul détail qui le surprenait, c'était… qu'ils ne faisaient aucun effort pour être discrets. Les quatre héros étaient simplement en train d'avancer d'un pas rythmé et déterminé, en totale synchronisation.

Puis ils attaquèrent, tout simplement. Clint et Sam tirèrent des projectiles vers l'entrée, qui explosa littéralement, et le groupe s'élança simultanément, tels des robots bien huilés, vers l'intérieur.

« Ils en font toujours des tonnes, » souffla Steve, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

Peter entendit plusieurs sirènes se déclencher à l'intérieur, et se tendit machinalement, mais son sixième sens ne s'était pas déclenché donc il parvint à rester relativement calme.

Relativement étant toutefois un mot-clé

Le garçon se sentait frémir de nervosité, et il peinait à rester immobile. Il en soupira presque de soulagement quand James murmura un « allons-y » avant de lever le bras vers la paroi qui leur faisait face et de.. eh bien, de la faire exploser aussi.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde aimait autant les explosions ?

« Peut-être que l'humanité a toujours eu un faible pour ce qui faisait beaucoup de bruit et de lumière, ricana James.

– J'ai pensé à haute voix, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Spider-Man, embarrassé. »

Le colonel hocha la tête, mais les expressions amusées des adultes devinrent vite beaucoup plus sérieuses et attentives. Captain America s'avança vers la brèche, et déclara :

« Allons-y. F.R.I.D.A.Y va nous guider. »

Peter resta derrière les deux autres héros, malgré son envie de passer devant pour retrouver son mentor le plus vite possible. Foncer tête baissée dans une base pullulant d'ennemis n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, après tout.

L'intelligence artificielle leur indiqua quelle direction prendre pour s'approcher de Stark, et l'équipe dut avancer pendant à peine une minute lorsqu'elle les avertit :

« Trois individus ennemis en approche, sur votre gauche. »

Les trois coéquipiers se figèrent, adoptant immédiatement une posture défensive. James avait les bras tendus vers l'avant, prêt à faire feu.

Les nouveaux venus étaient au nombre de trois, eux aussi, mais n'attaquèrent pas, ce qui était assez déstabilisant. L'homme qui se trouvait au milieu était visiblement leur chef, même s'il ne paraissait pas très menaçant. Il était assez petit, car même Peter le dépassait de quelques centimètres, et avait une mine renfrognée qui n'inspirait pourtant pas beaucoup de crainte. Cette expression s'illumina lorsqu'il aperçut les trois intrus. Les six hommes restèrent immobiles, face à face et attendant le moindre mouvement de la part de l'autre.

« Captain America, souffla leur chef, l'air ravi. C'est un honneur d'enfin pouvoir vous rencontrer en chair et en os.

– Malheureusement, je ne peux pas affirmer que le plaisir est réciproque, siffla Steve. »

L'homme ignora sa remarque déplaisante, et continua :

« Si vous saviez le temps que nous avons consacré à vous chercher ! Et voilà que vous apparaissez devant mes yeux. Vous qui vous êtes si longtemps opposé à HYDRA, avez sûrement reconnu mes traits. Je suis l'un des Commandants, mais je suis certain que je n'ai nul besoin de vous apprendre mon nom.

– En fait, ce serait plutôt une bonne idée, car je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous, répondit Captain America poliment, ravi de pouvoir maltraiter un peu l'égo du nouveau venu.

– Commandant Ronald Corll, » indiqua l'ennemi avec un rictus forcé, visiblement contrarié de ne pas avoir été reconnu.

Il se tourna ensuite vers James et Peter, et reprit :

« Et si ce n'est pas Spider-Man et Iron Patriot ! Si j'avais su qu'il me fallait seulement enfermer un milliardaire arrogant quelques heures pour tous vous faire sortir de votre cachette, je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt. »

Spider-Man grinça des dents, mobilisant toute sa volonté pour ne pas sauter à la figure de l'ennemi tandis qu'un puissant sentiment de rage circulait vicieusement dans ses veines et se propageait dans tout son cœur. Le jeune homme fut au moins satisfait de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à se retenir.

« Seulement, vous dites ? demanda-t-il en guise de provocation. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il vous a donné du fil à retordre. Vos hommes ont une phobie des cornes de brume, ou quoi ? »

L'œil droit de Corll tressaillit, et Peter s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait. S'il ne pouvait pas user de la violence (ou, en tous cas, pas encore, parce que même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement la violence il n'appréciait pas non plus qu'on s'en prenne aux personnes qui comptaient pour lui), les mots pouvaient se révéler tout aussi efficaces. Il l'avait appris du meilleur professeur de sarcasme ayant jamais existé sur cette planète.

« Mes hommes l'ont neutralisé sans grand mal, se défendit le Commandant. Nos agents sont bien assez compétents pour neutraliser un vieil homme qui, sans son armure, se retrouve entièrement incompétent. »

Peter inspira profondément, trouvant que garder son calme devenait de plus en plus difficile, avant de railler :

« Oui, tellement compétents qu'ils nous ont mené jusqu'ici. »

Une grimace furieuse passa sur le visage de Corll, et ce dernier leva les bras, probablement pour signaler à ses sbires qu'ils devaient passer à l'offensive, mais Spider-Man les prit de vitesse et tira une abondante quantité de toiles sur les trois hommes, les rendant incapable de bouger, avant de s'élancer. Le jeune héro bondit dans les airs avant d'atterrir pieds joints sur l'abdomen du Commandant, lui donnant un puissant coup de pied et le faisant tomber au sol avec un bruit sourd.

Il se tourna vers ses deux aînés, qui le fixaient, bouche-bée, et leur adressa un sourire plein d'excuses :

« Je commençais à en avoir assez de celui-là, » expliqua-t-il en désignant d'un geste dédaigneux le chef glué au sol, ignorant les cris indignés de ce dernier.

Les expressions de surprise s'effacèrent promptement, faisant place à de la satisfaction et de la fierté.

« Tu nous as devancé de peu, Spider-Man, annonça James avec un sourire. Quelques secondes de plus et j'en aurais fait autant.

– Vous n'arriverez jamais à prendre le contrôle de cette base ! rugit Corll, furieux. Notre technologie est nettement supérieure à la votre ! Nous-

– Vous voulez parler des quatre malheureux gadgets en provenance du Wakanda que vous êtes parvenus à vous procurer, et que vous avez utilisé pour prendre d'assaut le complexe ? Interrompit Rhodes. Ces mêmes gadgets, stockés négligemment dans l'une de vos réserves et qui viennent d'être détruits par nos coéquipiers ?

– À moins que vous ne soyez en train de penser aux caméras de sécurité que l'intelligence artificielle de Stark -que vous avez échoué à détruire, en passant- a piraté sans la moindre difficulté ? renchérit Steve.

– Vous n'arriverez jamais à vous débarrasser de- »

Le Commandant d'HYDRA ne put jamais terminer sa menace, car le poing de Captain s'écrasa violemment sur son nez, ce qui le fit immédiatement sombrer dans l'inconscience. Les deux autres sbires, blancs comme un linge devant la démonstration de puissance (et de colère) du blond, laissèrent échapper des hoquets étranglés avant de s'empêcher de faire le moindre autre bruit, terrorisés.

« Cela commençait à me démanger, maugréa Steve. Continuons, je n'ai pas envie que ce clown nous fasse perdre encore plus de temps.

– Je crois bien que tous les agents présents ont été neutralisé, annonça la voix de Natasha dans leurs oreillettes. F.R.I.D.A.Y m'indique qu'il n'y a plus de menace.

– Déjà ? Bien joué.

– Rappelle-toi que nous n'en sommes pas à notre coup d'essai, Rogers, moqua la jeune femme.

– Continuez sans moi, dans ce cas, intervint James. J'ai envie de voir comment va Tony, mais puisqu'il n'y a plus de danger je vais vous laisser vous occuper de lui, j'irai le voir dès que possible. Je m'occupe de ces trois idiots. »

Peter se tourna vers lui.

« Tu es sûr ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

« Allez-y, somma doucement le colonel. Vous l'avez déjà fait assez attendre. »

L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Steve, qui hocha la tête, et les deux se mirent à courir, se ruant à travers les différentes salles et couloirs tandis qu'ils se laissaient guider par F.R.I.D.A.Y, ne prenant plus la peine de faire attention à de potentiels ennemis.

« Dites, Captain, je peux vous demander un service ? Interrogea Peter entre deux inspirations.

– Je t'écoute, l'encouragea le blond, maîtrisant parfaitement son souffle.

– Si vous pouviez ne pas dire à Monsieur Stark ce que… hum, ce que j'ai fait pour récupérer l'armure, cela m'arrangerait.

– Pourquoi ? Tu as fait un excellent travail.

– Il s'inquiéterait. Et, pour l'instant, je pense qu'il a d'autres priorités. De toute façon, je finirais par lui dire, je veux juste attendre qu'il aille mieux.

– Dans ce cas, cela devrait pouvoir se faire.

– Merci, Steve. »

L'adulte lui adressa un sourire rapide.

Ils se précipitèrent ainsi pendant deux ou trois minutes à travers le bâtiment en suivant attentivement les indications de l'intelligence artificielle avant de parvenir devant une porte. Peter ne s'autorisa pas une seule seconde d'hésitation et ouvrit aussitôt la porte, constatant avec une certaine satisfaction qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée.

Apercevant son mentor au sol, le jeune sentit sa respiration se bloquer et se précipita à l'intérieur de la salle, suivi de près par Steve.

000

« Monsieur Stark ! »

Tony grogna, et se retourna dans son sommeil (si on pouvait nommer son état de semi-conscience de cette manière) comme il put. Il s'aperçut qu'on le secouait avec douceur, et sentit à nouveau le léger frottement du bâillon entre ses lèvres. Puis il constata qu'il avait froid. Très froid.

« Allez, m'sieur, ouvrez les yeux. »

Quelle drogue lui avait-on encore injecté ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se mettait à entendre des voix ? S'il commençait à perdre la tête les choses allaient commencer à se compliquer pour lui. Pas que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement soit très simple non plus. D'autres voix se firent entendre, mais celles-ci étaient plus confuses et il n'arriva pas à en distinguer les mots.

Il sentit le morceau de tissu dans sa bouche lui être retiré, les liens dans son dos se desserrer, et il put enfin ramener avec précaution ses mains sur son ventre, soulageant ses épaules meurtries et protégeant ses côtes de ses bras. Le mécanicien n'osa pas bouger ses jambes, par peur de raviver la douleur.

L'ingénieur était certain d'avoir plusieurs côtes fêlées, et son visage était sans aucun doute un véritable canevas empli de couleurs variées. Mais le plus douloureux était sa jambe droite, qui sous l'impact des coups avec elle aussi craqué sinistrement avant de commencer à le faire souffrir.

« Tony. »

Cette voix lui était familière, elle aussi, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de son propriétaire. Il avait au moins l'impression qu'elle était masculine.

« Monsieur Stark, si vous n'ouvrez pas les yeux.. hum, je chante la première chanson qui me passe par la tête, et ça ne va pas être joli. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? »

Fatigué qu'on ne le laisse pas tranquille, l'inventeur finit par ouvrir lentement ses yeux, clignant plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à obtenir une vision claire. Un visage, à l'apparence jeune, était penché sur lui. Des yeux bruns l'observaient avec inquiétude, et cette expression était renforcée par les sourcils froncés. Tony mit plusieurs secondes avant qu'un nom ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Il croassa :

« Peter ? »

L'adolescent lui offrit un grand sourire. Cette expression lui avait manqué.

« Hey, Monsieur Stark. Comment vous vous sentez ?

– J'ai envie de café, avoua-t-il. »

C'était la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de se concentrer sur la douleur lancinante qui parcourait ses côtes et sa jambe droite. Il bougea légèrement la tête, et se rendit compte que le jeune super-héro supportait la quasi-totalité de son poids aisément. Le mouvement lui fit prendre conscience de la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce. Steve Rogers lui sourit, l'air fatigué mais soulagé.

– Bonjour, Tony.

– Hey Captain, répliqua le quadragénaire. Je crois que Ronny te cherchait.

– Ronny ? »

Tony sentit un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres en apercevant les mines confuses des deux autres super-héros. Il expliqua :

« Pas très grand, plutôt ronchon et avec un ego aussi prononcé que le mien.

– Ah, je vois, en effet. Nous l'avons... croisé, répondit Steve. Allez, viens, cette base a été sécurisée. Les autres t'attendent. »

L'inventeur tenta de se relever seul en se dégageant du support que Peter lui offrait, mais il n'avait aucune force dans les bras et parvint seulement à réveiller la douleur. Il grimaça, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. L'adolescent repassa ses bras sous ceux de son mentor et le souleva facilement.

« Laissez-moi faire, proposa-t-il.

– Merci, Collants, souffla le milliardaire, reconnaissant. »

Ce fut quand il prononça ce surnom qu'il réalisa complètement que son apprenti avait enlevé son masque en présence de Captain America. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Steve, et décida de ne pas faire de remarque sur le sujet. Ce dernier semblait tendu, partagé entre l'envie d'aider et l'appréhension de la réaction que son ancien ami pourrait avoir s'il le faisait. Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, parce que cela n'aurait pas vraiment arrangé la situation, et demanda à la place :

« Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ? »

Rogers jeta à coup d'œil à l'adolescent avant de répondre :

– Natasha et Clint sont allés à l'entrepôt dans lequel Corll avait voulu t'attirer. Ils ont retrouvé ton armure, et ils ont croisé des agents d'HYDRA. Ils leur ont collé des mouchards.

– Romanoff et Barton sont là aussi ?

– Oui, ainsi que Scott et Sam. Enfin, je veux dire, Ant-Man et Falcon. » ajouta Peter.

Tony dirigea son attention sur le jeune. Avec un rictus, il se moqua gentiment :

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu étais en extase totale quand tu les as rencontrés ? »

Le sourire éclatant de Peter fut une réponse suffisante. Rogers observa le duo avec une drôle lueur dans le regard, avant de sourire et d'indiquer :

– C'est grâce à Peter qu'on t'a retrouvé, Tony. Tu peux être fier de lui.

– Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai, protesta le cadet.

– C'est toi qui a eu l'idée du mouchard, et il me semble avoir entendu que tu étais aussi celui qui avait eu l'idée de nous demander de l'aide. »

Le mécanicien écouta la conversation avec intérêt, se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre pour ne pas trop sourire et tentant obstinément d'ignorer la fierté et la reconnaissance qui lui réchauffait agréablement la poitrine.

– Monsieur Rogers, geignit Peter, vous savez très bien que-

– Je l'ai toujours été, Steve, interrompit Tony en répondant à la première affirmation du hors-la-loi.

Ce dernier eut un sourire connaisseur, et Spider-Man se tut en fermant la bouche avec un claquement de dents, ses joues devenant rouge vif. Le génie voulut ricaner mais grimaça en sentant ses côtes douloureuses. Rogers redevint sérieux, et déclara doucement :

– Je suis vraiment désolé, Tony. »

Ce dernier n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre qu'il faisait directement allusion aux évènements d'il y a quelques mois. Il souffla, tentant d'ignorer sa voix qui menaçait de lui faire faux-bond :

– Moi aussi, Rogers. Mais on n'en reparlera plus tard.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

– Ils voulaient des réponses, répondit le milliardaire en omettant volontairement de préciser à propos de quoi. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils disaient. Si vous voulez mon avis, ils étaient surtout en manque de punching-ball pour se défouler.

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent dans le silence, et Tony se força à faire taire son cœur qui battait douloureusement vite dans sa poitrine. Il le savait, il avait échappé au pire. Quelques bleus et une ou deux côtes fêlées, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui l'aurait attendu si Corll était resté plus longtemps. Peter le scrutait avec inquiétude.

– Dis-moi, gamin, ajouta-t-il pour changer de sujet après avoir repris son souffle. J'étais vraiment sous l'emprise de stupéfiants ou bien je t'ai entendu me menacer avec du chant ?

– Non, pouffa l'adolescent, j'ai vraiment dit ça. Il faut croire que ça a marché.

Les vibrations de son rire se propagèrent dans le corps de l'ingénieur, qui sourit.

– Je serais curieux d'entendre ça. Et d'où te vient cette idée de menace orale ?

– Ça remonte à quand je faisais exprès de chanter faux lorsque j'étais en colère contre May. C'est resté, je suppose. Croyez-moi, monsieur, si vous tenez à vos tympans il vaut peut-être mieux que je ne chante pas .

– Ça ne peut pas être pire que moi. Même une musique toute simple ?

– Je chante extrêmement faux.

– Hm, et si je te propose de t'enlever la totalité du protocole Baby-Trotter ? »

Les yeux de Peter s'allumèrent d'une lueur intéressée.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda-t-il. Je suis gagnant dans tous les cas.

– Pas si je demande à quelqu'un de t'enregistrer.

– Vous serez trop occupé à vous boucher les oreilles.

– Bien sûr, petit.

– Vous allez vraiment retirer le protocole ?

– Je n'ai qu'une parole.

– Bon, dans ce cas... »

Le jeune s'interrompit, et tandis qu'il aidait Tony à se relever en supportant la quasi-totalité de son poids, il s'éclaircit la gorge. Il déclara :

– Vous allez me détester.

– Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, rétorqua le milliardaire.

– Vous avez bien dit la première chanson qui me passe par la tête ? J'en ai une qui correspond à votre situation.

– Arrête de retarder le moment fatidique, je ne te lâcherai pas.

– Très bien. »

Il fit une autre pause, inspira profondément et se mit à hurler :

« LIBÉRÉE ! DÉLIVRÉE !

– Bon sang, » gémit Tony.

Le jeune n'avait pas exagéré quand il disait qu'il chantait vraiment mal. Son ton était complètement faussé et irrégulier, mais il le faisait peut-être exprès. Il avait de plus eu l'audace de choisir une chanson pour enfant que son mentor détestait tout particulièrement. Même Steve eut une grimace en entendant la voix de l'adolescent. Ce dernier était bien conscient qu'il faisait grincer les dents des deux adultes, mais, loin de le décourager, cela le fit sourire et il se mit à déclamer les maudites paroles encore plus fort.

« Peter, grogna l'inventeur, partagé entre le rire et l'irritation. Ça suffit. Tu as gagné. »

Le garçon l'ignora et continua son brouhaha. Il fit simultanément avancer Tony vers l'extérieur de la pièce, endroit qu'il avait convoité depuis le début de son séjour dans la salle. Le quadragénaire ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement quand il passa l'embrasure de la porte, passant outre pendant quelques instants des nuisances sonores.

« Peter, » essaya-t-il à nouveau, en jetant un coup d'œil à Steve, qui avait maintenant l'air de bien s'amuser.

Ce dernier lui sourit en haussant les épaules, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était impuissant face à la catastrophe auditive.

« Espèce de traître, grogna le mécanicien. Peter, tu as gagné. Par pitié, arrête. »

Il soupira une nouvelle fois de bonheur lorsque son idiot d'apprenti s'arrêta enfin de brailler et l'observa, visiblement fier de lui.

« Je vous avais prévenu, ricana-t-il.

– Rappelle-moi de faire attention à tes prochaines mises en gardes. »

Le minuscule groupe était en train de remonter une longue allée de couloirs qui semblaient interminables. Peter était sur sa droite et le tenait sans effort, lui permettant de s'appuyer sur sa jambe valide. Steve se trouvait sur sa gauche, prêt à intervenir. Plusieurs poignées de secondes s'écoulèrent dans un agréable silence, et Tony se demanda où pouvaient se trouver les autres. Sa réponse arriva peu après, lorsqu'ils croisèrent Scott Lang.

« Ah, vous voilà, déclara-il. Bonjour, Stark. Quelle coïncidence de vous croiser ici ! »

Il semblait fatigué, lui aussi, mais il irradiait la bonne humeur. Le mécanicien eut un rictus, et railla :

« N'est-ce pas ? Si je m'étais attendu à vous voir ici, Lang, j'aurais fait un effort sur ma tenue.

– Ça n'aurait pas été indispensable, ne vous en faites pas. D'ailleurs, est-ce quelqu'un a essayé de chanter ou était-ce une nouvelle arme de destruction massive préparée par HYDRA ? ajouta Ant-Man, jetant un coup d'œil entendu à l'adolescent.

– Deuxième option, avoua Peter, tout sourire. On ferait mieux de faire attention.

– Ne fait jamais de karaoké avec ma fille, Pete. Elle raffole de cette chanson parce qu'elle sait que je ne l'aime pas. J'en suis encore traumatisé.

– Je ne promet rien ! »

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant le reste du trajet, comme s'ils se promenaient et n'étaient pas en train de sortir d'une base d'HYDRA. C'était loin d'être désagréable. Le groupe finit par arriver à l'extérieur, et Tony leva la tête. Il faisait nuit, le ciel était dégagé, et leur environnement était éclairés par les quelques lampadaires ainsi que les phares des voitures en stationnement devant eux. Il fronça les sourcils, ce que remarqua Rogers.

« Les agents ont déjà été arrêtés et embarqués, expliqua-t-il. On voulait te réveiller, mais cela a pris un peu de temps. On a pensé que tu préférerais te réveiller avec quelqu'un que tu connaissais, et non dans une ambulance avec des inconnus. »

L'ingénieur hocha la tête, reconnaissant de l'initiative qu'ils avaient pris pour lui. Plissant les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui par les phares des voitures, il distingua plusieurs silhouettes familières. Rhodes, Romanoff, Barton et même Wilson s'approchèrent de lui pour le saluer chaleureusement. S'il était tout particulièrement heureux de voir son vieil ami parfaitement à l'aise dans son armure, il devait avouer qu'il était surpris de l'accueil des autres. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils soient aussi sympathiques avec lui, et cela fit naître un sourire sincère sur son visage.

« Peter, annonça Natasha, va donc le faire s'asseoir sur le rebord du coffre de ma voiture. Je pense qu'il a besoin de souffler. On se reverra plus tard, Stark. Heureuse que tu ailles relativement bien. »

Tony hocha la tête et laissa l'adolescent le guider. Il souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il s'assit, soulageant ses muscles douloureux. Peter s'assit à côté de lui, et l'inventeur en profita pour l'observer. Il ne trouva aucune blessure apparente.

« Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien manqué.

– Oui, je n'ai pas été blessé. Pas la moindre égratignure.

– Tant mieux. Ta tante m'aurait tué.

– Elle était inquiète. Pour vous. »

Le jeune héro reçut un regard inquisiteur de son mentor. Il pouffa, et repris :

« Oui, c'est vrai. Elle sera contente de vous voir. On l'est tous. »

Le milliardaire jeta un coup d'œil au bâtiment dont ils venaient de s'extirper. Il avait une allure tout à fait banale. Rien ne criait « Repère de supers méchants. Entrée interdite sous peine de mort douloureuse. »

« C'était dangereux, il souffla, presque dans un murmure. Tu aurais pu être blessé.

– Mais ce n'est pas arrivé, répondit tranquillement Peter.

– Heureusement.

– Ils étaient vraiment déterminés à vous aider, vous savez.

– Qui ça, les Avengers ?

– Tout le monde. »

Tony ne répondit pas tout de suite, la voix coupée par l'émotion. Fichus sentiments.

« Ça n'en valait pas vraiment la peine, répondit-il faiblement.

– Loin de moi l'idée de chercher à vous contredire, mais ça, monsieur, c'est complètement faux. »

Tony embrassa du regard son environnement, résistant à l'envie de se rendormir. Rogers, Rhodes et Lang discutaient ensemble, les autres n'apparaissaient pas dans son champ de vision et avaient dû s'éparpiller ailleurs. Un vent frais vint lui caresser le visage, et il ferma inconsciemment les yeux pour en profiter. Dès qu'il le fit, il sentit ses dernières forces l'abandonner et glissa dans un état entre l'éveil et le sommeil. Il entendait encore ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, mais ne réagissait plus.

Cette affaire était loin d'être terminée. Il y avait de nombreux détails à régler, à savoir retrouver les fournisseurs de Corll ainsi que les criminels en possession de leurs armes. Sans compter les longues discussions avec les Avengers renégats qui suivraient probablement dès qu'il serait remis sur pied. Mais il pourrait s'en occuper plus tard.

Le mécanicien sentit quelque chose appuyer sur sa tête. À moins que ce ne fut sa tête s'appuyant sur quelque chose ? De toute façon, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'il était sûrement en train de s'appuyer sur l'épaule de son apprenti, mais n'eut pas la force de bouger. Peter, sentant que son mentor était en train de s'endormir, déclara d'une voix douce :

« Vous êtes quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, Monsieur Stark. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans vous. Vous faites toujours de votre mieux pour les autres, il était temps qu'on commence à vous rendre la pareille. Alors, à chaque fois que vous aurez besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter... »

Être un Stark avait ses avantages et ses défauts. Tony avait du mal à faire la différence entre les deux.

« Je serais là. »

Mais Peter était là, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

-000-

 **Ouuh, j'aime tellement m'imaginer cette scène, ça me fait fondre. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour voir ceci arriver dans le MCU ! C'était peut-être un peu OOC, si c'est le cas je m'en excuse, mais il me fallait vraiment une scène comme celle-ci pour clore cette petite histoire.**

 **Bon, je me dois de vous l'avouer, l'idée de « Irony Man » n'est absolument pas de moi. J'ai vu ce nom en traînant sur Internet et rien que d'y penser que me fait encore rire aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que cela pourrait être sympa d'ajouter ça dans cette histoire :3**

 **Eh oui, c'est la fin. J'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette histoire, mais il fallait bien qu'elle arrive à son terme ! Puisque je la traduis également en anglais, cela représente pas mal de travail, et je voulais être sûre de la clore avant la fin des vacances d'été afin de ne pas finir par l'abandonner par manque de temps. On ne dirait pas, comme ça, mais une traduction représente beaucoup de travail et cela demande du temps et de la concentration. Je pense que, pour mes prochaines fics, je me concentrerai en premier lieu sur la version française, pour la terminer, et ensuite seulement je la traduirai.**

 **Mais, est-ce vraiment la fin de cette aventure ? Après tout, il reste pas mal de choses à régler dans cette affaire… hmm. Il faut croire que ce n'est peut-être pas la dernière fois que vous entendez parler de moi !**

 **Je commencerai déjà par ajouter (peut-être) un épilogue, mais il risque de ne pas arriver tout de suite. Je connaissais déjà la manière dont cette histoire allait se terminer, mais maintenant il me faut quelques idées pour faire un épilogue tout en douceur ;)**

 **J'adorerais lire vos commentaires, savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! Cette petite aventure qu'a été l'écriture de cette fanfic a été extrêmement enrichissante, et j'ai surtout adoré partager mes idées avec vous.**

 **À un de ces jours, les amis ! Merci infiniment pour tout le soutien que vous m'avez apporté !**


End file.
